Cuéntame Todo
by Enigma089
Summary: ¡Maldición Arnold! Llevamos 7 años sin vernos, en 2 meses iniciamos nuestro último año en la preparatoria. Prometí no quejarme o reclamarte, pero, Cabeza de Balón llevo cuatro meses sin saber de ti, tus abuelos dicen que estás bien, Gerald también, acaso soy la única a la que no le escribes o no sabe nada de ti.
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Craig Bartlett, menos los invetados

Introducción

Introducción

Habían pasado 7 años desde que la clase de quinto año de la PS 118 de Hillwood viajará a San Lorenzo y vivieran tal vez la aventura más grande de su vida.

Más de un lustro pasó desde que uno de eso niños se re-encontró con sus padres y halló en una niña de coletas un corazón grande y puro.

La primaria y secundaria habían sido dos periodos que concluyeran sin ese niño soñador con cabeza en forma de balón y una gorra ridículamente pequeña.

Pero, ¿qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo?

Arnold después de hallar a sus padres decidió quedarse a vivir con ellos en San Lorenzo. Gerald y el resto de los niños regresaron a Hillwood, primero para enfrentarse a un castigo por haber desaparecido de la vista de los "especiales" adultos que los acompañaron y más adelante para vivir y madurar en ese período por el que todos a travesamos: la adolescencia, hasta convertirse en las personas que eran hoy día.

_Gerald como te podrás imaginar creció mucho, la última medición indicaba que alcanzó el 1.85, en la preparatoria es capitán del equipo de baloncesto, a la en el de americano y campo central en el de baseball, por ellos su popularidad es superior a la de los simples mortales, sin embargo, aún disfruta contar las historias y leyendas de aquí, pero con un toque más "perverso"._

_La "princesa" Rhonda es de las más populares, la abeja reina, pero una muy peculiar, pero a que su belleza y dinero le dan reconocimiento, realmente se ha vuelto en una persona más "humana". Es la líder de las porristas, pero da asesorías de todas las materias y se lleva muy bien con el grupo de los ecologistas, aunque sospecho que mucho tiene que ver su amistad con Nadine._

_La niña "insecto" sigue siendo del séquito "real", aunque no ha dejado su peculiar interés por las criaturas de más de seis pata y esqueleto de fuera. Nadine también es parte de las porristas._

_A esta grupo también se le integra Sheena, la eterna hippie, no come carne, aunque juega muy bien al baseball, es nuestra mejor bateadora. Ya lo veíamos venir desde la primaria, tiene una relación con Eugene, quien es presidente del club de teatro e integrante en el de ajedrez y debate._

_Hablando de debates, puedes creer que la "Señorita Perfección" es presidenta de este club, quién diría que su extrema bondad y amabilidad fueran un arma de doble filo; con ella sí aplica el dicho "Mátalos suavemente". Es de las más populares, a veces pienso más que Rhonda, pero se hace a un lado para estar con su verdadera pasión: la danza. Acá entre nos, qué bueno que dejo el canto, era mucha tortura para su pobre padre._

_El trío de idiotas, bueno, no han dejado de serlo, pero se han convertido en tres elementos muy importantes en los equipo de deportes de la escuela, Harold y Stinky son defensa en el equipo de americano, aunque este última también está en el de baloncesto, Sid, es ala al igual que Gerald en el de americano. Claro que están en el de baseball._

_Creo que con tanto ejercicio no les quedan energías para hacer tantas travesuras, pero de vez en cuando nos juntamos para una que otra maldad, digo, para no perder la práctica. (Por favor Arnoldo que tu contestación no empiece con un regaño por esto)_

_Phoebe, mi dulce mejor amiga, presidenta del club de ciencias, matemáticas, ajedrez, historia, deletreo y cocina, la típica nerd que además sabe cocinar, pero una muy linda, como dice Gerald, una nerd muy cool. Su inteligencia la ha vuelto popular, pero su personalidad es por la que más la reconocer, dulce y paciente._

_Curly…bueno a él lo tienes que ver para entender, sólo te voy a decir que cambio desde su relación con la princesa, oh sí, hasta a los fenómenos se les cumplen sus sueños._

_Lo más seguro es que te estés preguntando cómo encajo yo en todo este cuadro, bueno Cabeza de Balón, yo sigo siendo Helga G. Pataki, lanzadora del equipo de baseball e integrante del de teatro. No, no soy popular de buena manera como los demás, me sigo dando a respetar, aunque ya no golpeo gente, por lo menos no fuera del campo de juego pero…en realidad ¿cómo encajo en esta nueva pandilla de populares que ya explotaron sus verdaderos talentos? Pues, a veces lo hago y otras no, sigo saliendo con ellos y demás, pero la verdad es que hay ocasiones en las que me alejo para hacer lo que más amo, y no Arnoldo no es pensar en ti: escribir. Desde San Lorenzo mi máscara de niña mala ha menguado, por ello prefiero hacerme a un lado; creo que el escribir es un arte que se hace solo, además es algo que ellos no saben._

_Arnold…sabes ahora escribo historias también, cuando regreses te daré a leer una que otra, no todas son aptas para tus inocentes ojos, si sabes de lo que hablo ¿no? (me hubiera fascinado ver tu cara al leer esto), pero recuerda Camarón con pelos, el hecho de que yo sea una gran escritora es un secreto._

_Todos te extrañan mucho, Lila no para de quejarse por no haber ido a San Lorenzo, Harold, Sid y Stinky todavía cuentan su "gran encuentro con el rey de los changos" _

_Pero… ¡Maldición Arnold! Llevamos 7 años sin vernos, en 2 meses iniciamos nuestro último año en la prepa. Prometí no quejarme o reclamarte, pero, Cabeza de Balón llevo cuatro meses sin saber de ti, tus abuelos dicen que estás bien, Gerald también, acaso soy la única a la que no le escribes o no sabe nada de ti._

_¿Dónde estás Arnold?_

_¿Acaso es la última carta que te escribo?_

_NO quiero poner un ultimátum, pero si las cosas siguen así…_

_Te espera_

_Helga_


	2. Capitulo 1 ¿Acaso Siempre lo Va a Amar?

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Craig Bartlett, excepto algunos de mi invención**

**Capitulo 1 ¿Acaso Siempre lo Va a Amar?**

-Helga G. Pataki

Una chica alta y de tez clara, vestida de tonos rojos y negros se le acercaba a una rubia, también alta; de cabello largo atado en dos coletas bajas, jeans desgastados, playera rosa sobre la que usaba una chamarra negra de piel.

-¡Princesa!- la voz de Helga salió con más emoción de lo que quería, cierto que era más sensible, pero seguía siendo una Pataki, fría y sin emociones-¡Demonios! No grites así estoy a tu lado ¿Quieres dejar de ensordecerme con tu voz real?

Rhonda Lloyd Wellington se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa, de tez apiñonada y cabello largo y obscuro. Su manera de vestir cambió, ya no usaba la playera de mangas rojas, ahora pantalón y falda, dependiendo de la estación, negros y blusas rojas que realzarán sus atributos, claro siempre y cuando no trajera su uniforme de porristas.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la calle, la rubia por delante de la pelinegra.

-No pensarás ir así el primer día de nuestro último año ¿verdad?- Rhonda veía con cierto desdén la ropa de la ojiazul.

-¡Vaya princesa! Pensé que iba a la escuela, no a tu corte- el sarcasmo seguía siendo algo natural en la rubia.

-Jajajajaja, qué graciosa. No, no vas a mi corte, pero si a mi reino, así que espero que mejores tus…vestidos- con los años la relación de Helga y Rhonda había mejorado, no eran las amigas más cariñosas, pero por lo menos esa constante apatía era menor y completamente olvidada en los momentos más difíciles, situación demostrada en más de una ocasión- Así que querida, hoy no te libras.

Con elegante gracia Rhonda empujo a Helga hasta la avenida y ahora la metía en un coche-Nos vamos de compras y a que te arreglen, por Dios hoy es mi fiesta de fin de vacaciones no voy a permitir que te veas como plebeya- había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

-¿Sabes que esto se le puede considerar como secuestro princesa? La condena es la pica- contestó la rubia molesta, algo que odiaba hoy día era ir de compras.

-No querida, cuando la gente real extiende la mano a su pueblo no-dos podían jugar este juego, pensaba la pelinegra- además es hora de un cambio. Helga tenemos 17 y te vistes como si tuvieras 13, al menos tu uniceja ha desaparecido.

-¡Hey! Me la quitaron entre las chicas y tú, todavía me duele cuando recuerdo- en conjunto Phoebe y las demás habían amarrado a Helga a una silla hace dos años y le depilaron la ceja, cosa que ahora hacía la chica mes con mes, por lo menos una vez que salió la uniceja no aparecía con tanto pelo como antes- Además princesa no tengo dinero.

-Querida, no te lo estoy pidiendo, sino mal recuerdo no te di regalo este año.

-Nadie- contestó con un murmullo la aludida.

-Fue culpa tuya, te dio un ataque de… ¡Sólo quiero mantecado!- Rhonda ahora sabía que el nombre secreto de Arnold era mantecado, Phoebe se lo tuvo que decir cuando en el cumpleaños de Helga, ella y las chicas, en un intento de animar a la cumpleañera- le trajeron 50 litros de helado de diferentes sabores, excepto de fresa-Helga ¿acaso no quieres que cuando Arnold regrese se enamore de la mujer que eres; no de la niña que é conoció?

-No sé nada de él desde hace meses-Helga tenía la vista perdida en la ventana del coche.

-Helga has escuchado a su abuelos, él está bien…

-Entonces no quiere saber nada - la rubia interrumpió a la pelinegra con un grito y volteándola a ver dijo en voz baja- de mí-la vista de la ojiazul bajo, de repente el asiento se había convertido en un punto de admiración.

-Escucha- la voz de Rhonda se suavizó, el temor de la rubia era presente- Sus motivos tendrá, sabes que él no es así. Además, mayor razón para hacer un cambio de look, si te olvido, cosa que no estoy diciendo, demuéstrale de lo que se pierde. Tranquila, no te voy a convertir en una barbie- la mano de Rhonda tomo el mentón de la rubia obligándola a verla- Eres muy bonita, sólo quiero realzar tu belleza natural. Por último no creo que te haya olvidado, eres memorable Pataki, ya verás que hay una explicación para esto.

-Señorita, ya llegamos- la voz del conductor puso fin a la plática.

-¡Bien! Vamos hacer buen uso de la tarjeta platino- dijo la pelinegra saliendo del auto.

-¡Gracias Rhonda!- Helga la había alcanzado- De verdad, gracias.

-Pataki, serás mi muñeca hoy.

-¿Qué?

A lo lejos una mirada verde observaba a dos jóvenes, una morena empujando a una rubia al centro comercial.

-Les doy la bienvenida a esta fiesta, disfruten y diviértanse, todo en exceso, nada con medida-Rhonda daba inicio a la fiesta esperada por todos, sabía que tal vez era el último verano juntos y aprovecharía al máximo, además en dos días iniciaba su último año en la preparatoria; luego cada uno tomaría su camino, el de ella estaba del todo definido, lo que sí sabía es que estaba en Nueva York.

-Rhonda ¿estás segura de servir alcohol?- Nadine, seguía siendo de cierta manera la conciencia de la pelinegra, ella se iba a California a estudiar biología, al menos ese era su sueño.

-Tranquila Nadine, hice mis cuentas y al menos que alguien se tome solo el alcohol o Rhonda tena más escondido, es muy difícil que alguien se emborrache.

-¡Phoebe!- exclamó Rhonda, tal vez la que más había cambiado era la chica de lentes, seguía siendo la que evitaba que Helga hiciera locuras demás, pero también era su aliada más fuerte. Conforme fue creciendo su descendencia asiática se hizo más evidente, transformándose en una mujer pequeña, de cuerpo fino, piel de porcelana y cabello azabache, seguía fiel a su color azul, aunque un poco más femenina en su manera de vestir.

-Princesa, mi amiga también se divierte, aunque contrario a tu dicho, nada con exceso, todo con medida-Helga se había unido a la conversación, el ir de compras con Rhonda le hizo bien, cierto que no era una barbie, bajo su mismo estilo compraron la ropa. Jeans ajustados, una playera rosa con un ligero escote, botas tipo militar y su inseparable chamarra de cuero. El cambio más evidente era su cabello, que en este momento lo llevaba suelto, no había permitido que se lo cortarán, pero sí que le dieran forma; en capas y un poco degrafilado, el cabello lacio y parejo paso a ser uno con volumen, pero sobre todo desaparecieron, por lo menos por el momento, las dos coletas que uso toda su vida, el listón rosa se lo regalo a Arnold con la promesa de que se lo regresa cuando él volviera- Así que tranquila, si Phoebe dice que está bien no hay de qué preocuparse.

Dando por zanjado el asunto la fiesta continuó, con bailes, juegos y un poco de bebida, sólo la suficiente para desinhibir un poco a los chicos.

Rhonda bailaba con Harold, mientras Sheena y Eugene se besaban un poco más apartados de los demás. Gerald contaba historias divertidas, rodeado de varias personas, entre ellas Phoebe, Nadine, Stinky y Sid.

La diversión y la alegría invadían el lugar, pero una persona parecía ajena de todo. La mente y corazón de la ojiazul se hallaba en otro lugar y aunque observaba divertida a los demás no podía dejar de pensar.

Llevaba meses sin saber del ojiverde y su orgullo le impedía, después de la centésima vez, preguntarle a Gerald o a los abuelos si tenían noticia de él; incluso sus visitas a la casa de huéspedes se redujeron, al grado de no haber ido en tres semanas.

Sin que nadie se percatara, la rubia salió a la terraza, donde alguna vez ella y Arnold pasaron una fiesta juntos.

-¡Largo!- claro que seguía siendo Helga, quería estar sola y dos chicos de segundo se hallaban ahí- Cabeza de Balón ¿dónde estás? Escribí la última carta hace seis meses y sigo sin saber de ti ¿en serio me has olvidado? ¡Oh hermosa Luna! Confidente de los amantes ¿acaso lo ves? Tú sabes si todo ya quedó atrás. Cada vez creo que soy como tú, sola rodeada de estrellas.

-La poesía sigue siendo tu fuerte.

-Y el tuyo espiarme- Brainy, se convirtió en un atractivo joven, más alto que ella, su respiración mejoro cuando lo operaron y se curó de su sinusitis, después de eso empezó hacer ejercicio y ahora era el quarter back del equipo de americano, era el sueño de varias chicas, desgraciadamente para él no el de Helga- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí a respirar un poco de aire, las cosas están un poco alteradas allá adentro- el chico se acercó a la rubia y se recargo en el barandal- Así que después de todo este tiempo sigue siendo Arnold ¿eh?

-Brainy yo…

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, no te las pedí hace 7 años, ni hace 5, menos el mes pasado, sólo que me sorprende que sigas…¿tú le llamas amor?¿Cómo amas algo que no está a tu lado?- la voz del joven también cambió a una más profunda.

-¿Yo te gusto a ti?- pregunto Helga empezando a sentirse incomoda

-Ya sabes que sí- el chico conocía tan bien a la persona con la que estaba hablando que sabía de la incomodidad de la chica- Pero no es lo mismo. Te conozco, te veo y me doy cuenta de la maravillosa persona que eres, aunque lo ocultes tras una personalidad desagradable. Cada día me sorprendes, cuando creo que ya sé todo de ti haces algo para confirmarme que no es así, me maravillas. Pero tú estás aquí, segura de que sigues enamorada de él, o esa es la idea que tienes- el chico de ojos grises recargo su mano en el hombro de la joven- Si alguien sabe del gran amor que una vez le tuviste soy yo, pero ¿segura que sigue siendo igual?.

Con eso último Brainy dejo sola a la chica, sabía que puso otra duda en la mente de la rubia, una que él sabía que tenía respuesta, dando un último suspiro murmuro- ¿Acaso siempre lo va a amar?


	3. Capitulo 2 Golpes, Gritos, No Huyas

**CAPITULO 2: Golpes, gritos, no huyas**

Primer día de clases, último año de la escuela, después todos a la universidad.

Phoebe se preparaba era mañana, la última del primer día. Ella ya había recibido tres ofertas a la universidad, Harvard, Yale y Princeton, las mejores del país, pero no quería pensar todavía, sólo disfrutar el seguir siendo una más de la pandilla.

En otra casa unas cuadras de ahí se hallaba un chico apuesto y alto mirándose al espejo.

-Gerald sal de ahí, la chica de la casa soy yo- Timberly ahora de 13 años pateaba la puerta del baño de la casa Johanssen

-Maldición, no puedes esperar- el moreno salió con el cabello húmedo, con el paso del tiempo se lo corto y aunque en vacaciones usaba barba de candado, al momento de entrar a clases se la quitaba. El hacer ejercicio dejo mella en él, un cuerpo marcado y ágil y varias ofertas de universidades, entre ellas California y la NYU.

El chico se dirigió a su cuarto para revisar por última vez su vestimenta de ese día, unos jeans negros con una camisa roja con tenis- El primer día del último.

-¿Gerald?- la voz de la mujer subió hasta los oídos de su hijo.

-Sí mamá, ya voy- bajando corriendo las escaleras saludo a su madre que se hallaba haciendo el desayuno, huevos con tocino.

-Sobre la mesa hay una carta de San Lorenzo- exclamó la mujer mientras es resto de la familia se unía en el comedor, menos Jamie O, desde hace dos años vivía en Los Ángeles.

-¿Arnold?- Gerald rompió el sobre para encontrarse una hoja con una frase escrita en ella.

_Regreso a Hillwood, por favor no le digas a nadie, en especial a Helga, quiero que sea_

_una sorpresa._

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?- decía la menor de la familia mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

El chic estaba sorprendido, reconocía la letra de su mejor amigo, pero una frase después de meses en silencia; claro que le mintió a Helga respecto al paradero del rubio, era más sano hacerle creer que Arnold estaba bien a tenerla obsesionada con que algo malo le había pasado. Nunca se puso de acuerdo con los abuelos, de hecho tampoco sabía si ellos si tenían contacto con el chico. Suponía que no por su última carta.

_Amigo, sé que suena raro, pero voy a dejar de escribir, estamos en una situación que me hace guardar silencio por un tiempo, pero no será por siempre y por ello te voy a pedir algo. Si al mes de haber iniciado el último año de preparatoria no sabes nada de mí o de mi familia alza la voz, no dejes que unos cuantos nos callen._

_Gerald, hermano, Helga no puede saber nada, la conozco y va a querer venir a saber el por qué y eso la pondría en una gran riesgo, al igual que a nosotros, sé que me arriesgo a perderle, pero prefiero luchar nuevamente por ella a perderle por siempre._

_Estoy enamorado, pero no puedo arriesgarla. El tiempo corre._

_El corazón del tiempo está ahora con ustedes._

_Arnold_

Y ahora una frase que resumía todo… "_regreso a Hillwood"_ Sin firma, no explicaciones, nada sólo….Arnold regresaba.

-Niña baja, se nos hace tarde-el grito de Bob, el primero de la mañana.

-¡Maldición Bob! Ya te dije que me puedo ir en camión- la relación de la familia Pataki cambio para bien, el alcoholismo de Miriam estaba controlado y Bob se dio cuenta que tenía más en común con su hija menor de lo que pensaba. Olga por otra parte, de 27 años, estaba casada y próxima a estrenar una obra de teatro en Broadway, también trabajaba para la expansión del reino de los localizadores.

La relación de hija-padre entre Bob y Helga creció y se fortaleció, aunque eso no impedía el choque de temperamentos entre los dos siguiera siendo igual.

Helga se hallaba frente a su padre vestida de pantalón entubado negro, botas, una playera blanca y una chamarra rosa completaba su vestimenta. El cabello agarrado en una coleta alta.

-Bob ya te he dicho que me puedo ir en el camión- la rubia tenía agarrada su mochila.

-Niña ¿qué me has pedido todo este tiempo?- el padre de la chica parecía particularmente emocionado.

-Que me llames por mi nombre- la chica veía el reloj, si seguía con ese diálogo iba a llegar tarde en su primer día.

- Muy graciosa Ol…Helga-la rubia alzó su ceja derecha-vamos afuera.

Oye, no me tapes los ojos- la ojiazul no creía lo que veía- ¿Estás seguro papá?

El hombre estaba junto a su hija y frente a ellos un mustang de los 70´s azul- Claro, eres hija del rey de los localizadores, debes de andar como tal. Bueno- el hombre se rascaba el brazo- Tampoco es que haya sido un gran lujo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- Bob le lanzó las llaves y Helga se subió al coche y prendió el motor- Gracias.

-No corras- ahora el mayor de los Patakis no estaba tan seguro de su decisión.

-No papá- la rubia arrancó el coche- Nos vemos en la noche.

La primera semana en la preparatoria pasó sin sobresaltos, pequeñas cosas cambiaron, por ejemplo Rhonda y Harold formalizaron su relación y Eugene solo se había lastimado un dedo.

Claro que Gerald pensaba diferente pensaba diferente, el secreto que guardaba le pesaba cada vez más. Phoebe se percató que algo le pasaba al moreno, pero no lograba sacarle nada.

-Todo está bien Phoebe, tal vez las cosas mejoren en nuestro último año ¿No lo crees?- le preguntaba el moreno mientras comían un helado en la cafetería del centro.

-Tal vez, pero Helga me preocupa, desde la fiesta de Rhonda está como ida, me da miedo que maneje así- la chica de lentes escuchó la última parte de la conversación entre Brainy y Helga en la casa Lloyd y sospechaba que lo último que le dijo el chico a la rubia la atormentaba ahora- ¿Tú crees que Arnold y Helga sigan enamorados uno del otro?

El chico observo a la joven que tenía enfrente de él, con un leve sonrojo por haber hecho una pregunta tan personal en relación de sus dos amigos- Yo espero que sí, realmente lo espero.

-Yo también, creo que sería algo muy lindo que siguieran juntos, estar con la persona con la que creciste y tener la fortuna de amarla debe ser para poco ¿no?-con una sonrisa le pregunto la pelinegra al chico, sonrisa que provoco una gran sonrojo en el joven.

-Claro- los nervios se hacían presentes, sabía que tenía el tiempo contado para confesarse a la asiática que estaba enamorado de ella desde hace 7 años, sólo tal vez, ahora que regresaba su mejor amigo juntaría el valor para declararse- ¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando ser más que su amiga? Tal vez en esta ocasión lo lograría.

-Niño Rosa- había apodos que nunca se iban- Forma a los novatos. ¡Por Dios! Que no pueden hacer nada sin mí.

Era lunes de la segunda semana y no tenían las primeras horas ya que eran las pruebas para los equipos de deportes y la primera era la de Baseball. Helga era la capitana este año, desde el primero se convirtió en lanzadora, pero este ciclo era de ella, los llevaría al campeonato y era un hecho que nada, ni nadie se iba a meter para evitarlo.

-Stinko deja de reír- la rubia veía a los novatos, su prueba no iba a ser sencilla. A ella no le interesaba sólo que pudieran lanzar o atrapar, quería fuera y resistencia- Muy bien, lo primero es dar tres vueltas en el campo, veamos…Sid les va a dar el ritmo- eso era cruel, el chico era el más rápido del equipo, por ello también era ala en el de americano.

-A tus ordenes Pataki.

Sid se puso a la cabeza del grupo y empezó a correr a una velocidad que dejo pronto atrás a los nuevos.

-Si los alcanza están fuera- Helga les grito mientras le dictaba notas a Phoebe.

Después de ese grito los ojos de Sid brillaron de maldad y aumento la velocidad, poco a poco empezó a alcanzar a los chicos, sin embargo muy cerca de él corría una segunda persona, un joven un poco más alto que él, con una gorra calada hasta los ojos, mechones de cabellos rubio se escapaban de ella y su cabeza tenía una peculiar forma.

Gerald lo veía desde lejos y sospechaba quien era, una sonrisa asomo en sus labios y dijo muy por lo bajo- Bienvenido amigo.

Al terminar las tres vueltas sólo quedaban 10 chicos, tirados en el suelo, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Genial!- la rubia no había observado con detenimiento a los candidatos y parecía que el joven de la gorra huía de su vista- Veamos su fuerza para batear, por lanzadores no me preocupo, estoy yo y mi sustituto es Geraldo, pero no se preocupen tendrán su oportunidad. Bien, si son capaces de responder mis lanzamientos y batear mínimo un hit considérense dentro del equipo.

Helga empezó a estirar su brazo y los candidato a hacer una fila, Phoebe le paso la bola a la rubia- Comencemos.

Sólo 4 chicos habían sido capaces de contestar con un golpe decente. Finalmente era el turno del chico misterioso. Con el caso más bajo se acerco a la base, en el tiempo de espera observo con detenimiento a la gente de su alrededor, sobre todo a la capitana del equipo.

-Bien chico listo ¿Preparado?- la ojiazul estaba molesta, si este chico no respondía bien tendría que haber una segunda ronda de pruebas.

Estirando su brazo al máximo e imprimiendo todo su coraje Helga lanzo como para arrancar la cabeza del candidato, sin embargo.

-Se va, se va…salió del campo.

Helga regresó la mirada al chico que caminaba las tres bases restantes y con calma llegaba a la principal para anotar una carrera.

Quitándose el casco y con una sonrisa dejo ver esa mirada verde.

-Parece que hay cosas que uno no olvida aunque se pase años en la selva ¿No es así Helga?


	4. Capítulo 3: Cecile

**CAPITULO 3: CECILE**

No lo podía creer, no era posible, alguien debía pellizcarla para despertarla de ese sueño. Frente a ella estaba Arnold, no era el niño bajo y delgado del que se enamoro, ahora era un joven alto, no tanto como Gerald, pero por lo menos sí unos centímetros más que ella. El sol del la selva quemó la piel del muchacho dándole un bronceado ligero, color que acentuaba las esmeraldas de sus ojos, su cuerpo dejo de ser el de un niño de 10 años, ahora fácilmente se podía adivinar el hombre que iba a ser, unos brazos marcados y unas piernas formadas completaban el paquete.

Todos se acercaron al chico, Lila y Rhonda lo abrazaban, los demás le hablaban o lo saludaban de mano, la única que seguía al lado de Helga era Phoebe, como si esperará que la rubia le dijera que hacer, como cuando eran niñas.

Esa mirada dulce se combinaba con algo más, fuerza, misterio, la ojiazul no lo sabía y no quería saberlo.

-¡Helga!- el grito de la asiática llego a los oídos de Arnold que ahora observaba como la rubia corría hacía la salida.

La chica al oír el grito de su mejor amiga regreso sobre sus pasos- La próxima semana saldrá los nombres de los seleccionados, es todo.

Después tomo su mochila y corrió tan rápido como puedo, lo había visto correr y si decidía seguirla le iba dar alcance.

No quería verlo, no era capaz, fueron más de 6 meses en silencio, cualquiera juraría que esa era su manera de ponerle fin a su relación. ¿Relación? Lo que ellos tuvieron se podía llamar así.

Los sonidos de unos pasos acercándose la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era.

-¡Helga espera!- el rubio corrió en el momento en que la chica salió del gimnasio, no podía creer en lo que se convirtió la niña dueña de su corazón. Cuando la dejo ir era una niña mal humorada, alta, desgarbada y de una sola ceja, que peinaba de dos coletas y un moño rosa. Ese lazo aún los conservaba, de las pocas cosas que logró guardar después de lo que había sufrido esos meses en silencio. No, ya no era esa niña, ahora era una hermosa mujer, sí eso era, una mujer bien formada, de dos cejas y cabello largo y sedoso, ya no usaba la dos coletas ahora lo traía en una coleta alta. Lo juraba, si nunca sintió deseo, cuando la vio supo que lo podía sentir, la deseaba.

-¡No!- la imagen parecía de una tonta comedia- romántica, dos rubios corriendo, sin embargo era bizarra, ya que la chica aventaba todo lo que estaba a su paso para evitar que el chico la alcanzara, eso incluía papeles, basureros, incluso uno que otro desafortunado estudiante que se hallaba en su camino.

-¡Maldición Helga!- grito el oji verde cuando evitaba chocar con la cuarta persona lanzada por la rubia.

No sabía si era por el hecho de escuchar a su amor infantil maldecir o porque sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo, pero la rubia trastabillo lo suficiente como para sentir una manos que la detenían por lo hombros, asustada pero no derrotada aventó lo último que estaba a su alcance. La mochila rosa con negro fue a parar al estomago del chico con tal fuerza que le saco el aire, lo doblo en dos y soltó a la joven, oportunidad que aprovechó ella para correr y brincar la barda de la preparatoria y perder esa mirada verde que la observaba con reproche.

* * *

Arnold se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo y vio el cielo, azul, azul como los ojos de la rubia.

-¿Qué esperabas viejo, que te viera, se lanzará a tus brazos y te besara?- Gerald había llegado a su lado y se dejaba caer junto a él.

El rubio no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de imaginarse besando a la oji azul- No, por supuesto que no pero…esperaba gritos, incluso golpes, pero nunca que huyera de mí.

-Arnie, no son chicas normales- el moreno se había parado y observaba la cerca por la que momentos antes la menor de los Pataki huía.

-¿Son?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ya no usaba el cabello en punta, ahora lo traía un poco más largo que de niño, pero sin llegar a los hombres, suelto y alborotado.

-Phoebe- dijo el moreno mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo ponerse de pie- me detuvo hasta que vio a Pataki fuera de tu alcance.

Los dos chicos estaban de pie- Por cierto, bienvenido a casa hermano-Gerald abrazó a Arnold y él le regreso el gesto.

-No tienes idea del deseo que tenía por volver- la alegría regresaba a los ojos verdes.

-Me imagino, pero vamos, los chicos están organizando una reunión de bienvenida y las chicas la tortura y castigo al que te van a someter por tardar tanto en volver- el moreno rió al ver como el rubio se ponía pálido al escuchar esto- Pero no te preocupes no creo que lastimen, no mucho, al amor de una de ellas.

-¡Gerald!- nuevamente un sonrojado oji-verde bajo la mirada para alzarla y con una sonrisa decirle a su mejor amigo- ¡Vamos! Entre más rápido mejor.

Después de hacer su típico saludo con los pulgares los chicos ingresaron al edificio.

* * *

-¡Estúpido, estúpido Cabeza de Balón! Melenudo, camarón con pelos ¡Te odio!- el grito de Helga asusto a dos pescadores que iban llegando al muelle; cualquiera se asustaría con la imagen de ella, el cabello suelto ahora, debido a la huida de hace unos momentos, se mecía con el viento mientras su mirada fría fulminaba a cualquiera que se cruzaba con ella.

No estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta ahí, después de brincar la muralla se percató que sólo traía dos dólares y su celular, sin embargo su instinto le indicaba que no dejará de correr, claro que le preocupó cuando vio a Arnold doblarse en dos, pero la voz de su cabeza no dejaba de decirle CORRE; y lo siguió haciendo hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron, dejándola parada en el muelle, aquel en que ella y el chico de ojos verdes estaban hace 8 años en Día de Acción de Gracias.

-Maldita ironía- pensaba la rubia cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Helga?- la voz de su mejor amiga se oía preocupada- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Te vi saltando la valla ¿Quieres hablar? Por Dios ¿Por qué no contestabas?- Si alguna vez la rubia dudo del cariño que tenía la pelinegra por ella en ese momento desapareció.

-¡Cielos Phoebe! ¡Cálmate!- le contesto, mientras aventaba una última piedra- Estoy bien, sólo necesitaba pensar, más bien huir- murmuro la chica.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Arnold me dio tu mochila, pesa muchísimo- Phoebe al otro lado de la línea se hallaba recargada en una pared exterior de la preparatoria, con sus cosas y las de la rubia a sus pies- Con razón te dejo de seguir cuando se la aventaste ¿Dónde estás?

-Jajajajaja- la risa de la chica desconcertó a la de lentes- Mi vicio por la lectura me salvo, traigo los tomos completos del Capital de Hegel y el Don Quijote de la Mancha de Cervantes, pensaba leerlos para la próxima semana- Helga empezó a caminar por la calle que desbocaba al muelle- Estoy en…un momento ¿Estás sola?

-Sí ¿Por qué?- la asiática buscaba entre las cosas de la rubia las llaves del coche de esta, sabía que tendría que ir por ella.

-¿No está contigo el melenudo o el ex – melenudo?- preguntó con desconfianza

-No, estoy afuera de la escuela del lado del estacionamiento- contestó- Ja, las encontré- exclamó mientras sacaba un llavero con las llaves del automóvil.

-Bien, te creo, estoy en el muelle, te veo en la calle principal y por favor Phoebe- la rubia hizo una pausa dramática- Maneja con cuidado, no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé y Phoebe…

-Sí Helga- la chica de los lentes se encontraba dentro del mustang y empezaba a encenderlo.

-¡Ven rápido! Me muero de hambre- dijo la oji azul antes de colgar.

-Yendo- Phoebe sonrió si su mejor amiga tenía hambre no estaba mal.

* * *

Los rumores se habían esparcido por toda la escuela. ¿Quién era el chico que corría tras el demonio de oro? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Cómo se llama? Y la más importante para muchas chicas ¿Tiene novia?

Respuestas de las más variadas ya existían, como que la rubia huía de él porque finalmente alguien la había sometido, o que el chico era un artista oculto y que Helga era su novia, claro que este último era el más interesante y el que tomo más fuerza entre el estudiantado.

-A un lado zopencos- una chica alta, de ojos azules y cabello café llegaba a su casillero para sacar sus libros y dirigirse a su aula.

-¿Helga?- la asiática de lentes se acercó a la joven.

-Shhh…Phoebe te van a oír, ahora soy Joe- Helga traía puesta una peluca de cabello castaño.

-Bueno Jo, no quiero asustarte pero ahí viene tu tormento en forma de balón- al escuchar eso la ojiazul se puso pálida y se fue.

-Helga…- la pelinegra se quedó con la palabra en la boca, ver a su mejor amiga asustada y disfrazada le hacía recordar a esa niña de coletas que hacía todo tipo de locuras y planes, desde pasarse toda una tarde en una basurero buscando una gorra, hasta cambiar el elenco de Julieta, sólo para estar cerca del chico de la gorra, la cual ya no usaba, desgastada y vieja, el chico tuvo miedo que se rompiera y decidió guardarla, además era cierto si de niño era exageradamente pequeña para su cabeza, ahora de adolescente se veía algo ridícula, además de que ya no le quedaba.

-¡Hey Phoebe!- Gerald y Arnold llegaron al lado de la chica- ¿Con quién estabas?- preguntó el moreno que no reconoció a Helga.

-A con Hel…Hellen- contestó la chica evitando mencionar a la rubia.

-¿Hellen?- el moreno entendía cada vez menos, sin embargo el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa- ¿Quién es?

Arnold dándose cuenta que Phoebe no era buena mintiendo intervino- Déjala Gerald- el rubio se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía su salón- Es hora de clases- pero, antes de que los otros dos avanzaran regreso su mirada a la chica- Por cierto Phoebe, dile a Helga que se ve bien de castaña, pero prefiero y me encanta su cabello rubio- concluyo el rubio.

Una sorprendida Phoebe le sonrió y le contesto- Claro Arnold.

* * *

Para fortuna de la ahora castaña Helga no tenía clase junto a Arnold, Gerald o Phoebe, eran las optativas y ella estaba en Poesía avanzada, pero sabía que terminando el primer período los tendría que ver, lo más seguro es que el Cabeza de Balón tuviera el mismo horario y no porque ella lo hubiera planeado así, sino porque así era su vida, llena de ironías.

-¡Helga Geraldine Pataki!- la rubia había entrado al baño para refrescarse, la peluca la hacía sudar copiosamente.

-¡Maldición Lloyd! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no digas mi segundo nombre en alto?- frente a ella se encontraba Rhonda, a ambos lado de esta Sheena y Nadine- ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Que te quites esa ridícula peluca- le respondió mientras se acercaba a la rubia con la intención que quitarle el cabello falso- Por Dios Helga es la cosa más fea que te has puesto y mira que eso ya es decir mucho.

Pero la ex – rubia fue más ágil que las tres chicas que la rodeaban. Brincando sobre Rhonda y empujando a las otras dos la ojiazul salió corriendo del baño, pero como ella lo había dicho su vida estaba llena de ironías.

-¡Demonios! Fíjate por donde vas perdedor- como en los viejos tiempos término en el suelo con su amor de la infancia.

-Lo siento, no te vi- el rubio se disculpó, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la chica que se hallaba encima de él era Helga, podía usar miles de pelucas, cambiar estilo, incluso disfrazarse, pero eso ojos azules la delatarían donde fuera, pero el chico decidió fingir que no se había dado cuenta de quién era realmente con quien chocó- Soy nuevo en el lugar- y poniendo una sonrisa de lado completo- Y no sabía que caían chicas del cielo y menos una tan…

-Sí, sí, como sea- exclamo la ojiazul interrumpiendo al chico y poniéndose de pie- Te doy un consejo Cabe…- ¡Diablos! Pensó la chica, estaba a punto de delatarse.

- Perdón ¿Cómo me ibas a llamar?- el chico casi disfrutaba el triunfo.

-Cabe…-la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa, esa mirada la descolocaba- Cabello rubio, sí tú tienes el cabello rubio, jajajajaja- suspirando completo- Ten cuidado con quien te metes- se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano que sujetaba su muñeca.

-Tal vez, tú me lo podrías enseñar- el ojiverde la tenía firmemente agarrada y la miraba con… ¿Anhelo? ¿Deseo? ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?

Ese pensamiento molesto demasiado a Helga ¿Cómo se atrevía Arnoldo coquetear con una desconocida? No es que ella lo fuera, pero, ella no era ella, es decir traía puesta una peluca y era Jo, al menos que…

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña- Claro, por qué no- su voz se suavizó, poco a poco se acercó al chico, con una coqueta mirada lo empujo hasta una puerta, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del rubio, los nervios ahora jugaban con él, para no perder el equilibrio se recargó en la puerta, en ese momento se percató que la sonrisa de la chica ya no era de coquetería era de maldad. El ojiverde sintió que perdía su punto de apoyo y ahora miraba hacia arriba rodeado de escobas, trapos y recogedores- En tus sueños Cabeza de Balón- era lo última que escuchó de la rubia antes que de ella se fuera.

Arnold sólo suspiro, había olvidado que ella nunca perdía, era inteligente y muy capaz, un sentimiento de añoranza lo invadió. ¿Cuántas veces perdió contra ella siendo niños? Ahora no le importaba, lo único que quería era ser escuchado por ella, había tanto por decir.

* * *

-Helga, veo que regresaste a tu cabello natural- Phoebe se hallaba sentada junto a ella, hasta atrás del aula, a la asiática no le gustaba sentarse ahí, pero sabía que la rubia se encontraba de mal humor.

-Claro, no tengo porque ocultarme, soy Helga G. Pataki, los Patakis no huyen- contesto con altanería, no quería admitir que su plan había fallado.

Arnold entro a la estancia acompañado de su mejor amigo, busco con la mirada a la rubia y al ubicarla se dio cuenta que ya no traía la peluca y el cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros bajando hasta la cintura. Al menos ya no se veía tan de malas, por lo menos reía con Phoebe, pero para su desgracia por había ningún lugar cerca de ella. Resignándose se sentó dos filas más adelante y la volvió a ver, el cabello de la rubia ahora le caía por la cara, cubriendo un ojo azul, ya que ahora la chica escribía. Una sensación extraña lo invadió, esa visión, él la conocía, pero ¿Dónde?

-Muy bien chicos tomen asiento- la maestra de matemáticas había llegado y después de las presentaciones con Arnold inició la clase.

El rubio no podía dejar de mirar a la ojiazul, ahora ella se hallaba inmersa escribiendo y un rayo de sol pegaba en su cabello provocando que destellos juguetones, él sabía que no estaba haciendo el ejercicio que la maestra les dejo. "Recuerda camarón con pelos, el hecho de que yo sea una gran escritora debe ser un secreto" Él lo sabía, pero nuevamente ese sentimiento lo asalto, era una vieja sensación, estaba consciente de que estaba enamorado, eso creía él, pero esto era más viejo, antes de San Lorenzo, incluso antes de Industrias Futuro y salvar el vecindario, un viejo calor lo recorrió y entonces recordó.

"Tal vez no es la chica para ti, tal vez la chica que es para ti es alguien a quien no

esperas, después de todo el mejor regalo puede llegar de modo inesperado"

-¡Cecile!- en un impulso en chico había gritado el nombre de la chica con quien tuvo su mejor cita y caía en cuenta que era Helga, siempre lo había sido.

-No Arnold, mi nombre es Karla, pero prefiero que me digas profesora o maestra- el chico se había puesto de pie y ahora sus compañeros de clase se reían de él, un sonrojo intenso cubrió su rostro y sin poder evitarlo volteo hacía Helga, ella no reía lo miraba sorprendida y también sonrojada- Por favor regresa a tu asiento.

-Lo siento profesora, estaba soñando despierto- respondió el chico mientras se sentaba, la mirada de la rubia se lo confirmada, ella era Cecile.

-No hay problema, procura hacerlo fuera de mi clase- la lección continuo dejando a dos rubios muy sonrojados.


	5. Chapter 4: Quiero Ser Fuerte

**Capítulo 4: Quiero ser fuerte**

-Estúpido Arnoldo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre gritar a mitad de la clase? Un momento gritó Cecile- pensaba Helga mientras volteaba a ver al rubio, que se había puesto de pie y pedía disculpas- Cecile, se dio cuenta- después de la sorpresa le sobrevino el enojo a la chica- Apenas se dio cuenta, no puede ser tan…tan…- la chica volvió a mirarlo- Quiero abrazarlo, hablar con él ¿Por qué tuviste que guardar silencio tanto tiempo? Tal vez Phoebe tenga razón, debería escucharlo, por algo lo hizo- suspirando la chica tomo una decisión, escucharía a Arnold, pero su orgullo le indicaba que tendría que ser algo muy bueno para perdonarlo y aún más persistente para recuperarla.

La rubia se encontraba recargada en el cofre de su coche, le había pedido a Gerald que le dijera a su mejor amigo que la encontrará ahí terminando las clases.

-Entonces no era una broma, aquí estás- el ojiverde le sonreía a la chica- ¿Me vas a escuchar?

- Sí Arnoldo, pero no me pienso mover de aquí.

-Vamos Helga, es largo de contar, vamos por un café.

-No Cabeza de Balón, si no quieres hablar aquí conozco un lugar- Helga había abierto la puerta del conductor, mientras el rubio subía del lado del copiloto- Aquí es el único lugar donde voy hablar contigo.

El muelle se encontraba solitario, unos pocos pescadores y el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. Los rubios se acercaron a la orilla y se sentaron en el puente.

-Empieza Arnoldo, no tengo todo el día- decía la chica mientras subía el cierre de su chamarra, el verano le daba paso al otoño con mayor rapidez ese año.

-Todo empezó hace 5 años- el chico se encontraba mirando el mar- Gracias a ello aprendí que hay personas peores que la Sombra.

Flash Back.

-¡Arnold!- Stella le gritaba a su hijo desde la plantación, el rubio se encontraba respondiendo a una carta de Helga, desde que vivía con sus padres en San Lorenzo se escribía por lo menos dos veces a la semana con la rubia.

-¡Voy mamá!- contestaba mientras sellaba el sobre que contenía la contestación a la ojiazul.

-Tráeme la mamila para tu hermana- su madre traía en la espalda un pequeño bulto.

* * *

-Un momento- Helga veía a Arnold con sorpresa, nunca le comentó de la nueva integrante de los Shortman en ninguna de sus cartas- ¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí, se llama Rose, tiene 5 años- le contesto el rubio, pensaba darle una sorpresa a la chica cuando regresará, presentarle a su hermana menor era parte de ella- ¿Puedo continuar?

-Sí, sí, como sea Arnoldo- la chica le fastidiaba pensar que tal vez el ojiverde tenía más secretos.

-Bueno, como decía.

* * *

-¡Arnold la botella!- la pequeña Rose ya estaba llorando

El chico llego corriendo- Lo siento mamá, le respondía a Helga.

-Mi niño, sé que estás enamorado, pero tu hermana tiene hambre- a Stella le conmovía en extremo la relación de eso dos niños, más bien casi- adolescentes ¿Qué tanto podían escribirse? Las cartas demoraban días en llegar, las noticias que le llegaban a su hijo ya eran viejas, pero se alegraba que su primogénito tuviera contacto con esa parte de su vida.

-Mamá, ¿Rose te ha dado problemas? Si quiere me hago cargo de ella- la adoración que sentía el rubio por la pequeña era increíble, al principio cuando le dijeron que Stella estaba embarazada se sintió raro, llevaba poco tiempo viviendo con sus padres y ahora llegaba otra persona, pero cuando apreció por primera vez las patadas de su hermana a través de su mamá se maravilló y se prometió cuidarla por siempre.

-No te preocupes hijo, le doy de comer y la duermo, ha estado todo el día muy inquieta- le dijo su madre mientras alimentaba a la más pequeña de los Shortman.

¿Y papá?- Miles había salido temprano y siendo ya media tarde aún no regresaba.

-Creo que se va a tardar un poco más, al parecer tenía algo muy importante que tratar con Eduardo y los jefes del pueblo- Stella se había levantado para depositar a la pequeña Rose en la hamaca, está ya dormía- No te preocupes cariño- le dijo su madre, la mirada de su hijo estaba llena de inquietud- No creo que algo malo, por lo mientras continuemos con la plantación.

* * *

-Mi papá regresó por la noche- Arnold se había quitado la chamarra y se la ponía a Helga- se supone que yo estaba dormido, pero escuché la plática entre mis padres.

* * *

-Miles ¿Qué está pasando?- Stella recibía a su esposo con una taza de café en mano- ¿Debo preocuparme?

-No lo sé- el patriarca de los Shortman tomó asiento en frente de su mujer mientras le daba el primer trago a su infusión- Están sucediendo cosas raras, me recuerda a lo que ocurrió antes de que llegará la Sombra.

-¿Quieres decir?- el simple recuerdo de esos tiempos hacían temblar a su esposa, separada 10 años de su hijo, encerrada y sin poder ayudar a la gente que apreciaba.

-No Stella, no puede ser él, vimos como caía en el cráter del volcán antes de la erupción- Miles le dio otro trago al café- Sin embargo, no es el único hombre que puede tener interés en la zona, sabes que es muy rica en muchos sentidos- el rubio se levantó y abrazo a su mujer- Tengo que viajar a la capital, esta vez nos vamos a proteger, no voy a permitir que pase lo de hace 13 años, vamos a luchar si es necesario.

* * *

-Mi papá viajo a la capital, al parecer todo se arregló. ¿Quiere un café?- Arnold se había puesto en pie- ¿Aún está la maquina expendedora?

-Amm…sí- Helga estaba molesta por la interrupción.

-Voy por un café y continuo con la historia, ha bajado la temperatura- el rubio se encamino a la máquina y al poco rato regreso con dos vaso- ¿Te gusta todavía el chocolate caliente?- dijo el ojiverde entregándole un vaso humeante a la rubia.

-Cabeza de Balón ¿Tienes frío?- le dijo la chica al percatarse que el chico temblaba, poniéndose de pie le entrego la chaqueta- Vamos, acerquémonos a esa pared, estaremos más cómodos.

-¿Quieres estar más cómoda?- la miraba con una llama en los ojos.

-No te equivoques Arnoldo, no quiero que te pase algo y quieran cobrarme por ello, además tu mamá me cae bien- dijo la rubia acercándose a la pared y sentándose, el rubio hizo lo mismo, pero se acercó lo más que pudo, le preocupaba que la rubia se pudiera enfermar.

-Como decía, las cosas se calmaron, después de varias juntas y peticiones, San Lorenzo se convirtió en zona federal protegida y aparentemente la paz finalmente estaba llegando, tanto lo creímos que por eso íbamos a regresar a Hilwood- la rubia recordaba esa época, el chico le había escrito insinuando que regresaba- Pero una epidemia del Mal de Sueño azoto a la gente de los Ojos Verdes, luego una sequía. Al parecer la tranquilidad se negaba a quedarse en ese sitio, pero las cosas mejoraron. Hace un año, repentinamente todo se calmó, llevábamos meses en tranquilidad, las cosechas se daban y la comunidad de los Ojos Verdes estaba bien, pero hace 7 meses…

* * *

-No te estoy preguntando, tú y tu hermana se van a Hilwood- la discusión entre padre e hijo se acentuaba por la situación.

-No me voy a ir, este también es mi hogar, además ¿Qué te hace creer que voy a permitir que nos mandes allá?- la estatura entre padre e hijo era casi la misma, sin embargo el joven seguía siendo un poco más bajo.

-¿Por qué no? Allá están tus abuelos, amigos, Hel…

-Por eso mismo- el primogénito de los Shortman interrumpió al hombre- No voy a llevar el peligro nuevamente a ese lugar.

-Arnold- Stella no quería intervenir, pero la mención del peligro de la boca de su hijo la hizo reaccionar- No hay peligro allá ¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio miro a su madre, ahora más baja que él, frágil y pequeña, todo lo contrario a Helga, pero más similar a Lila, al menos eso creía- A veces creo que si yo gané el concurso fue porque alguien así lo quiso. Puse en peligro a mis amigos por mi terquedad, a ustedes por mi ingenuidad y casi pierdo a Helga por mi falta de fuerza. No voy a permitir que eso suceda nuevamente, no puedo perderlos otra vez- Arnold miro a su padre que lo veía sorprendido ¿En qué momento su hijo maduró? Es cierto que siempre lo fue para su edad, pero ahora era un hombre- Este es mi hogar, ya no soy un niño, puedo pelear a tu lado, sentir que tengo el valor para regresar a su lado, estar a su altura.

-¿Helga?- pregunto Miles quien ahora entendía, su hijo en serio era un hombre, pequeño, pero era un hombre. No era terquedad, era fuerza y ganas de vivir, darle justicia a lo que quería.

-¿Quién más?- respondió el chico yéndose a su cuarto terminando la discusión.

Hola chic s:

Gracias por estar leyendo esta historia, creo que no les he dicho o no sé si han entrado a mi perfil, pero soy nueva en esto, hay cosas que no entiendo, por ejemplo, ¿qué es un review? Tampoco entiendo mucho la explicación de aquí, además no los puedo ver, ¿se pueden ver? Si alguien me contesta, que no sea por un review (¬¬ sería muy triste que me explicarán así y no poder leerlo) se los agradecería mucho.

Espero que después de eso entienda más como funciona esto, porque veo que muchos piden review, pero yo no sé qué son, ¿es malo que tenga pocos, que tenga más favorite o follow?

En fin, después de mis dudas, agradezco nuevamente por estar leyendo esto, espero que les guste, a lo mejor se les hace un poquito "dramático" y los dos capítulos que vienen también , pero los hice porque en Oye Arnold no todo el tiempo son risas y aventuras, tiene su parte más "seria", ya parezco el Sr. Simmons con tantos "", gracias por leer.

Por cierto lo más seguro es que los días que actualice sean lunes o miércoles, este fue "especial", ok basta con tanto "".

Sean felices y suerte.


	6. Capítulo 5: Tú estabas en él

**Capítulo 5: Tú estabas en él**

La chica estaba sonrojada, el hecho de que Arnold pensará que ella era fuerte la sorprendía- ¿Qué pasó después?

-Al cabo de unos días decidimos que Rose y yo viajaríamos a Guatemala, donde vivía un viejo colega de mi papá, desde ahí yo los apoyaría dando a conocer la noticia al mundo- la voz del chico sonó dolida y obscura- Sin embargo. Por fortuna Rose y mamá estaban en el pueblo comprando víveres, a veces pienso que eso fue suerte…

* * *

-¡Arnold!- Miles corría a la cabaña de los Shortman- ¡Eduardo!

-¿Qué pasa papá?- el rubio salió de la choza.

-Toma lo que puedas, tenemos que ir a la selva, llegaron antes de lo pensado, hay que avisarles a los Ojos Verdes ¡Rápido!- el hombre miro a su hijo- Arnold ¿Querías pelear no es así? Tenemos que ir. ¡Eduardo!

-¿Qué pasa Miles?- el mejor amigo del padre del joven llegó al lado de este cargando una escopeta.

-Llegaron, la mayoría escapo, pero los oí hablar; quieren a los Ojos Verdes, van por el oro. Tenemos que avisarles Eduardo- mientras Miles le explicaba a Eduardo, Arnold entró a la cabaña y salió con dos maletas llenas de provisiones, agua y un botiquín; desde hace semana había preparado el equipaje por cualquier situación- ¡Vamos Arnold! Nos espera un viaje largo.

* * *

-Sin embargo no llegamos muy lejos, los mercenarios estaban rodeándonos; comenzamos a caminar a ingresarnos en la espesura de árboles y plantas, papá y Eduardo venían armados. Pero ¿Cómo darle pelea a 10 hombres con un armamento superior con una escopeta y un rifle?- Arnold cerro los ojos, las imágenes de ese día aún le dolían.

* * *

-Arnold, vas hacer todo lo que te digas sin chistar, si te digo que corras o te escondas lo haces. ¿Estamos?- Los dos hombres ya se habían percatado que no estaban solos.

-Pero papá- el joven no entendía la actitud de su padre, ajeno a la situación de estar rodeados por hombres armados.

-Esa es la condición para que vengas con nosotros- sin esperar respuesta volteó hacía el moreno- No nos van hacer nada, esperan a que los guiemos a los Ojos Verdes

-Ya me di cuenta- le contesto su mejor amigo- ¿Qué vamos hacer Miles?

-Los vamos hacer creer que hacía allá vamos, en algún punto lo podemos perder, tal vez en la cascada- Eduardo y el rubio mayos se habían agachado a revisar el equipaje para que los hombres que los cercaban no los escucharán- De acuerdo, vamos.

Los tres hombres cargaron sus cosas y se encaminaron a la selva, adentrándose cada vez más disminuyeron el paso, después de 5 horas de camino decidieron descansar.

-Hijo, pásame la cantimplora- bebiendo del envase y calmando la sed exclamó- ¡Vaya! La edad ya me pesa.

-Claro que sí amigo, tienes un hijo que ya casi es un hombre- Eduardo miraba con cariño al menor que los acompañaba, aún se sentía responsable del tiempo que el chico no pudo estar con sus padres.

* * *

-Caminamos por 5 horas más antes de hacer el campamento donde pasaríamos la noche, mi papá y Eduardo hacían el camino más largo a propósito, sabían que era muy pesado sobrevivir en la selva, como bien te podrás acordar- Helga estaba tan absorta en la historia que no se había percatado que Arnold la tenía rodeada con sus brazos- En vez de ir directo a la cascada estábamos rodeándola, después de 7 días de camino Eduardo se percató que los hombres del mercenario cada vez hacían el cerco más estrecho.

* * *

-Miles, creo que se les está acabando la paciencia.

-Ya vi amigo, en dos horas llegaremos a la cascada- el rubio tenía el cabello revuelto y cansancio en su mirada, 7 días en la selva era mucho incluso para ellos y no porque no estuvieran acostumbrados, sino porque habían estado por las partes más difíciles de aquel manglar- Arnold escúchame, nos estamos acercando pero, no tengas miedo ¿Recuerdas que prometiste hacer todo lo que te diga?

-Sí papá- el más cansado de los tres era el joven, nunca había estado tantos días en la selva, ni siquiera cuando viajo con su anterior grupo de primaria.

-Bien. Cuando lleguemos al río lo más seguro es que no ataquen, hijo pase lo que pase necesito que te avientes al agua y te dejes ir con la corriente ¿De acuerdo?- Miles fijaba su mirada en los ojos de su hijo, ese color verde, tan similar al de su madre.

-Pero papá- el menor se daba cuenta de lo que le pedía el mayor, abandonar, huir, escapar.

Como si leyera los pensamiento del chico lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo- No te estoy pidiendo que huyas, sino que vivas, alguien tiene que proteger a la gente que amamos. Tienes que llegar a los Ojos Verdes, adviérteles. Arnold el corazón del tiempo te pertenece, los Ojos Verdes te van ayudar, usa este medallón- Miles le dio a su hijo la insignia con la que la comunidad oculta de San Lorenzo los aceptaba como uno de ellos- No creo que los necesites pero, llévalo contigo también.

-Papá no- el mayor de los Shortman le puso en la cintura a su hijo un cuchillo enfundado- No soy capaz de usarlo.

-Esto no es para matar, es para defender, proteger. No lo uses al menos que estés seguro que es para eso- revolviendo el cabello del chico le dijo- Ya te sale barba, nunca he usado al igual y a ti te queda bien. Te amo hijo.

* * *

-Llegamos a la cascada y tal como había dicho papá nos atacaron 10 hombres armados. Junto a Eduardo peleó mi papá y evitaron a toda costa que me tocaran, en un momento me hallaba cerca del río, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pelear, morir, sobrevivir….

* * *

-¡Arnold vete!- Miles peleaba con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, mientras Eduardo trataba de quitarse de encima a otros tres, entre los dos hombres habían logrado detener a cinco- Salta hijo, lo prometiste.

Arnold se hallaba cerca de la orilla, su papá y el mejor amigo de este lograban mantener a raya a los hombres que los atacaban.

-¿A dónde crees que vas niño?- de los tres hombres que peleaban con Eduardo uno había logrado acercarse al menor de los rubios.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el ojiverde corrió, pero antes de saltar escuchó un ruido y vio una imagen que cambiaría su vida.

-Habían llegado cinco hombres más a apoyar a los que nos cercaron y uno de ellos al parecer el jefe le…- la voz del rubio de quebró.

-¿Le?- preguntó la rubia aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- Arnold luchaba para acercarse nuevamente a la orilla, pero la corriente era muy fuerte. Había visto a su padre ser atravesado por un balazo, las fuerzas lo abandonaban y rendido se dejó ir.

Al caer por la cascada el rubio supo que era su fin, pero no le importo, habían matado a su padre, estaba lejos de su madre y su hermana, llevaba años sin ver a sus abuelos y a sus amigos, Gerald, Harold, Phoeber, Sid, Stinky…

-¡Adiós Helga!

Arnold sabía que seguía vivo por el dolor al costado que sentía, era demasiado intenso. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos se percató que estaba en una cueva y entonces entendió, nuevamente había caído en la seguridad de los Ojos Verdes. Poniéndose de pie se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, uno de los atacantes lo había seguido y se hallaba junto a él, con miedo se alejó del hombre y saco el cuchillo, en ese momento el hombre se despertó.

El rubio no quería pelear y antes de cualquier cosa vio unas escaleras, con agilidad se acercó a ellas y empezó a subirlas, pero muy cerca de él y siguiéndolo se encontraba el hombre. Al llegar al final vio una abertura y con un impulso se empujó a la salida el ojiverde. Arnold volteó hacía abajo y vio que su atacante estaba cerca.

* * *

-Corte la escalera con el cuchillo de mi padre, vi al hombre caer, no sé si sobrevivió. Empecé a caminar por la selva, pero el dolor a mi costado aumentó; al bajar la mirada me di cuenta que sangraba, las pocas fuerza que me quedaban me abandonaron y mis ganas de vivir eran las mínimas. Antes de desmayarme vi tu sonrisa y tus ojos Helga- Arnold veía con intensidad a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-¿Y luego?- la ojiazul empezaba a comprender muchas cosas y aunque su corazón le indicaba que debía consolar al chico su mente le indicaba otra cosa.

* * *

-Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros, es el niño que calló a la naturaleza, Arnold- el chamán Wagna veía con preocupación al chico desmayado, sabía que la herida a su costado lo ponía en riesgo de muerte- He logrado detener el sangrado, pero necesitamos bajar la fiebre- iniciando el camino el viejo hombre fue seguido por dos hombres que cargaban al rubio en una camilla rustica- No voy a permitir que el tesoro de nuestros salvadores se pierda.

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea, con chozas redondas, hace 7 años Helga y sus amigos no pisaron el territorio de los Ojos Verdes; el centro ceremonial se encontraba en medio lleno de flores y mariposas.

Depositaron el cuerpo del rubio que ardía y murmuraba- mamá, papá, Rose, Helga- el curandero Wagna hizo que lo desvistieran y le dio un baño con una infusión verde, luego lo cobijo con una gran manta y lo recostó en una cama de hojas y ramas secas.

-Ahora sólo podemos esperar- el hombre velo por el sueño del chico y al amanecer se percató que la temperatura había bajado muy poco.

A la mañana siguiente una chica se acercó a la tienda en donde estaban Arnold y el viejo.

-¿Qué tiene?- la nieta del chamán, Noeli, tenía la misma edad del primogénito de los Shortman; de baja estatura, delgada y morena, la chica tenía el distintivo de su pueblo, dos esmeraldas en su cara- ¿El mal del sueño?- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su abuelo.

-Me temo que no- el anciano resentía la noche sin dormir-el chico tiene envenenada el alma, un muy mal grande oprime su corazón.

* * *

-No recuerdo mucho, mi mente estaba suspendida…la voz de Noeli y el viego Wagna de vez en cuando llegaban a mi cerebro, pero el sonido del disparo aún resonaba en mi cabeza, lo que recuerdo es un sueño- el rubio ahora mira el cielo que estaba obscuro y lleno de estrellas como pocas veces- aparecía en él Helga.

* * *

Arnold estaba rodeado de agua la cual era tan profunda que tenía que nadar para no hundirse, todo estaba obscuro y el chico no alcanzaba a ver más allá de su mano. El silencia invadía el lugar y la confusión reinaba el cuerpo del rubio.

De repente escuchó un grito y nuevamente ese sonido seco…un disparo. La imagen de su padre siendo a travesado por una bala se repetía una y otra vez.

-Basta- lo mismo una y otra vez- Basta. Papá- nadaba de un lado a otro, pero a donde fuera veía y escuchaba lo mismo- ¡Basta! ¡Por piedad! ¡Basta!

La desesperación y el dolor volvían más y más pesado su cuerpo, las fuerzas lo abandonaban, haciendo lo único que podía el chico dejo de pelear y nadar, se fue hundiendo en ese líquido obscuro y frío. Ya no quería sentir nada…sólo dejaba que el dolor se apagará y lo hacía conforme más se hundía, sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Al menos ya no oía, ni veía nada…finalmente ya no sentía nada.

-¡Arnold!- no, no quería escuchar, abrir los ojos equivalía a sentir- ¡Arnold!- esa voz, la conocía- ¡Cabeza de Balón! ¿Quieres abrir de una buena vez los ojos?- el impacto de reconocer el apodo y ese tono de voz mandón hizo que el chico abriera de golpe los ojos.

El rubio se encontraba ahora en un lugar blanco y frente a él se encontraba la rubia de ojos azules, pero no se veía igual, era una ya crecida y con el cabello suelto e igual que él vestida de blanco

-¿Helga?

-Pues quién más Camarón con Pelos ¿La reina de Inglaterra?- los dos se encontraban parados uno frente al otro- Puedo saber sabiondo ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿No lo sabes?- Arnold se acercó más a la chica y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo

-¡Hey, hey! No te quieras pasar de listo- la rubia reacciono cómo cuando niños, empujando al chico, sólo que no logro tirarlo al suelo- ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, supongo que en un sueño- contesto el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Un sueño? Entonces…- la rubia corrió y brinco, segundos después estaba sentada al lado del chico sobándose la cabeza

-¿Qué intentabas con eso?- preguntó el chico viendo con sorpresa lo que acaba de hacer la ojiazul.

-Pues en un sueño puedes volar ¿No?-contesto con molestia la chica mientras se sobaba aún más la cabeza.

-No lo creo. Un momento, ¿por qué te sobas?-preguntó el chico

Helga bufo molesta- Porque me…-la chica bajo la mirada avergonzada- Bueno cabezón es un instinto- la rubia había recuperado la postura- ¿Y ahora? Imagino que se acaba cuando uno de los dos se despierta- la chica miro el lugar como si esperará que pasará algo- Bueno cabezón despierta.

-Pero- el rubio estaba sonrojado- Me siento muy cómodo. No quiero despertar.

La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir el color carmín que ahora tenía su amor infantil- Yo…yo tampoco Arnold- la voz le tembló al decir eso, bajo la mirada para evitar que el chico notará, ahora también en ella, un bonito color rojo que invadía su cara- Te he extrañado- no lo quería decir, pero no lo pudo evitar, a final de cuentas incluso en un sueño sentía ese cariño por el chico.

-Yo también Helga, no tienes idea de cuánto- dijo el rubio con un suspiro.

-¿Y por qué si lo haces no regresas a mi lado?- preguntó con molestia.

-No puedo, tengo que proteger…mi papá…- la voz se le quebró.

-¿Arnold?- la menor de los Patakis lo veía con dulzura y preocupación.

Arnold temblaba y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Helga se acercó al chico y acarició su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de éste.

-No lo sé, no entiendo porque lloro. Soy feliz porque estoy aquí contigo, pero siento un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, como si olvidará algo- el oji verde desesperado se sujetó la cabeza- No logro recordar…es…Papá…

-¡Arnold!- la ojiazul se puso de pie y obligo al chico hacer lo mismo, viéndolo directamente a la cara le pregunto- ¿Qué pasó?

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo que hacer algo pero no quiero, estoy bien aquí, pero tengo que…

-Hacer lo correcto- concluyó Helga por él, tomándolo suavemente de los brazos y alzando el mentón del chico lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos- Siempre lo haces, ese eres tú- los ojos azules chocaban con los verdes- Y es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti.

-¡Helga!- exclamó con sorpresa, el chico se enderezó totalmente- al parecer ahora soy más alto que tú.

-Pero no por mucho Arnoldo- le respondió- Me gusta cómo te ves.

Arnold tomo por la cintura a la rubia y unió sus labios a los de ella. Helga se sorprendió en un primer momento pero no tardó en responder la caricia, lo hizo por todos esos años de ausencia, de espera y del afecto que aún existía, no sabían si aún podían hablar de amor, a final de cuentas ellos maduraron al igual que sus corazones, ya no hablaban de eso tan a la ligera, pero sí había un sentimiento muy fuerte, algo que ninguno de los dos podía describir.

Separándose lentamente y dejando sus frentes unidas los rubios sonrieron.

-Eres un guerrero, no lo olvides- Helga aún tenía los ojos cerrado al igual que el chico, estaban tan unidos que la chica hablaba en un susurro- Eso tal vez es por lo segundo que me gustas, lo primero melenudo- la chica abrió los ojos y se alejó un poco de él- te lo diré cuando nos volvamos a ver.

La rubia se separó completamente de él y le dio la espalda, caminando dos pasos volteó a ver nuevamente al chico- Creo que mi salida es por aquí

-Helga-el chico dio un paso para seguirla, pero algo lo detuvo- Gracias

-Cabeza de Balón

-¿Sí?- ahora el chico la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco si adoraba como se escuchaba ese mote cuando lo decía ella.

-Trata de regresar en una pieza- le dijo la rubia antes de perderse de la vista de él en esa gran habitación blanca.

* * *

Hola gente de por aquí:

Estoy de muy buen humor, finalmente, con ayuda, aprendí como se ven los review. Por esta nueva enseñanza le agradezc Pinguina-Fantasma.

Respecto a lo que me han escrito, bueno voy a responder a cada uno, pero cuando esté más avanzada la historia, ahorita tengo una trama más o menos planeada, pero va a llegar un punto en que me gustaría de verdad leerlos con opiniones del desarrollo de la misma.

Todavía no estoy segura del final, sé que a todos nos gusta ver uno donde terminan juntos Arnold y Helga y cuando no es así sentimos, ¿decepción? Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor el que estén juntos se puede reflejar de muchas maneras.

Este capítulo y el que viene son largos, uno de ustedes me comento que el anterior era muy chico, bueno rickhunter17 lo fue porque me equivoqué al subirlo, era más largo, pero lo corté antes, cosas raras que pasan de vez en cuando, además fue como un descanso para agarrar fuerza para estos dos que vienen.

Bueno les explico rápido, son largos porque termina Arnold de contarle a Helga lo qué pasó en esos 7 meses y vendrá la parte en donde Helga decide quedarse ahí o no, perdonarlo o hacerlo sufrir, creo que ya tengo definida esa parte :) se llevarán una sorpresa.

En fin, gracias a dark-ghost-girl, Hikari witch, rickhunter17, , cieloellen1 y Pinguina Fantasma por sus comentarios, espero seguir así y terminar esta historia con el nivel que les gusta.

Sigan como son y sáquense un moco, su naricita se los agradecerá

Suerte.


	7. Capítulo 6: La Batalla Comienza

** Capítulo 6: La Batalla por el corazón del tiempo**

La ojiazul miraba sorprendida al chico que tenía al lado, ella recordaba ese sueño, había sido el último que tuvo con él, después por más que lo intentará el rubio no volvió a aparecer en sus pensamientos nocturnos, cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a la rubia, la hacía creer que él se escondía de ella incluso en sus fantasías.

-Después de ese sueño desperté, dormí por 5 días seguidos y en ese período puse en peligro a más gente- Arnold siguió con su relato sin percatarse del sentimiento de sorpresa que invadía a la chica.

* * *

-¡Papá! ¡Abuelo!- Noeli corría por la aldea gritando y buscando a sus antecesores, el chico de la extraña cabeza había despertado y ella no sabía qué hacer ante eso.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- el chamán Wagna se acercó a su nieta, los gritos de esta lo sacaron de su meditación matutina.

-¡Despertó! El chico extraño despertó- la emoción se desbordaba por la boca de la niña.

El anciano corrió hacía la cabaña seguido por la jovencita, era sorprendente que el chico despertará, pero el viejo vio en sus meditaciones de la noche anterior la visita de la rubia al enfermo, la reconoció al instante, la fuerza en la mirada azul no se perdió con los años, aunque su aspecto físico no era el mismo, seguía siendo aquella persona capaz y tenaz que conoció hace casi un década.

-¿Cómo se siente?- preguntó el abuelo al entrar a la cabaña y se sentó junto al rubio.

El chico yacía aún acostado en la improvisada cama, pese a que se veía pálido se notaba en sus ojos una renovada esperanza, fuerza, esos ojos tan similares a los del pueblo que por el momento lo cuidaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- la voz del chico salió rasposa y seca, poco a poco trato de enderezarse

-Con cuidado- le indico el viejo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse- Ve por tu padre- le pidió a su nieta- Tenemos que escuchar porqué El Niño que Calló a la Naturaleza se encontraba abandonado en la selva.

Noeli ni tarda ni perezosa salió de la cabaña, a los pocos minutos regresó con su padre y una bandeja de agua.

-Supongo que tienes sed- le dijo al chico extraño mientras le daba el traste.

-Gracias- el chico le sonrió, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica, que pasó desapercibido incluso por el mismo provocador.

-Noeli sal- dijo el jefe Ilhuicaminatzin

-Pero pa…

-No quiero reclamos, sal- interrumpió el hombre, corrió la cortina que servía de puerta en la choza para que su hija saliera.

-De acuerdo- respondió resignada y enojada, saliendo de la cabaña dirigió una última mirada a su padre llena de reproche, no había cosas que le molestará más que no la tratarán como adulta, ya tenía la edad suficiente para casarse y formar su propia familia, pero al ser la hija del rey no cualquiera podía ser candidato digno de merecerla.

-Es tan similar a su madre-comentó el mayor de los tres, corriéndose a un lado de la para que su hijo se sentará a su lado- Bien…Arnold, dinos ¿Qué pasó? No entendemos muchas cosas, lo único que sabemos es que te hallamos inconsciente en la selva y has dormido cinco días, con sus respectivas lunas.

-¡Cinco días!- exclamó y haciendo un además por levantarse dijo- Tengo que irme, mi papá le dispararon, puede que él…Necesita ayuda…no ustedes son los que necesitan ayuda…mi mamá, Rose, Eduardo…una nueva sombra.

-Tranquilo niño- le dijo el jefe al ver el que el rubio no lograba conectar ideas-¿Qué pasó? No podemos hacer nada si no nos explicas bien.

-Pero mi papá- el chico de cabeza de balón estaba desesperado, esos hombres no entendían, si su padre estaba muerto quería darle digna sepultura, por lo menos saber que su cuerpo tuviera un digno descanso.

-Chico ¿cuál era tu misión?- preguntó el brujo Wagna observando directamente a los ojos del chico.

-¿Mi misión?- a la mente de Arnold llegó la voz de su papá

"_Arnold tienes que llegar a los Ojos Verdes, adviérteles"_

Y la voz de su dulce tormento

_"Hacer lo correcto, siempre lo has hecho, ese eres tú"_

Respirando profundo Arnold cerró los ojos y empezó a relatar lo sucedido desde meses atrás.

* * *

-Al terminar de contarles lo qué pasó en ese tiempo el jefe Ilhuicaminatzin y el chamán Wagna tenían cara de sorpresa, no podían creer que una nueva y tal vez peor amenaza, estaba nuevamente sobre ellos y su gente- el pequeño de los Shortman tenía la vista baja y la menor de los Patakis lo observaba, una serie de sentimientos la invadían- Ellos no estaban seguros de qué hacer. Yo por otro lado sí, quería ir a buscar a mi padre, lo quería ayudar, pero mientras no tuviera ni la fuerza ni el conocimiento de su paradero poco podía hacer.

* * *

-Lo principal es saber dónde están esos hombres-dijo el jefe poniéndose de pie- Voy a convocar una junta con el pueblo y tratar de averiguar cómo está tu padre- volteando a ver al chico le dijo con una absoluto sinceridad- Él y tu madre han hecho mucho por nosotros, es turno de responderles a la par.

Saliendo de la cabaña el jefe empezó a dar instrucciones para reunir a la gente de la comunidad, ahí todos tenían derecho a opinar, a decidir juntos qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Mientras tanto el chamán ayudo a Arnold a levantarse, le indico dónde podía asearse y le entregó su misma ropa limpia y remendada.

-Te encontré con esto-le dijo el anciano entregándole el cuchillo del padre del chico- Es una buena defensa, úsala para tal, para defender a lo que amas, en lo que crees y por lo que vives.

El ojiverde tomo de las manos del brujo el arma y se la volvió a colocar, esta vez con seguridad, no era para matar, era para vivir, para defender, para creer.

-Ahora salgamos es momento de luchar por lo que somos- los ojos del chamán brillaron al decir esto y salió de la cabaña el chico extranjero lo siguió con la misma fuerza.

* * *

-El jefe convocó al pueblo y entre todos decidieron que lo primero era averiguar dónde estaban los mercenarios y conocer el estado de mi papá y Eduardo.

-¿Estado?- preguntó Helga

-Sí, el chamán Wagna me dijo que la fuerza de mi papá no era aún la de un espíritu, me aseguro que seguía con vida, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto lo estaría- el chico se removió incomodo sobre si, después de un rato, el estar sentado en el suelo era incomodo, además la temperatura descendía cada vez más- Al día siguiente el jefe mando a sus tres mejores hombres, guerreros y cazadores, a investigar, al cabo de cuatro días regresaron con noticias inquietantes.

* * *

-¿Qué están diciendo?- el jefe estaba enfrente de los tres hombres que había mandado a investigar.

El primero de ellos alto y fornido y el más moreno de los tres, fue el primero en hablar- Hay tantos como para llenar dos veces la cabaña del jefe.

Los tres mejores hombres de la aldea pertenecían a la misma familia de guerreros y cazadores, que por generaciones y generaciones habían peleado por defender a su pueblo, a su gente. Eran hermanos, el primero en hablar era el mayor de nombre Itzcoyotl, el líder, el menor de los tres y también el más ágil con la cerbatana Itzmitl y el mediano Itztli, éste era todo lo contrario a sus hermanos, los otros dos eran altos, fuertes y morenos, él era esbelto e incluso pequeño comparado, pero era el más destacado, algo que llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos, grises en vez de verdes, pero su aparente fragilidad la compensaba con una mente rápida, fría y calculadora.

-Señor- Itztli el mediano se dirigió al jefe de la aldea- Son muchos, pero descubrimos que el padre del niño-Arnold no pudo evitar el respingo al escuchar que se referían a él como niño, sobre todo porque la edad entre él y el hermano de en medio no era mucha-Está vivo, lo mantienen cautivo junto con nuestro enlace Eduardo.

-También sabemos-explicaba el menor de los hermanos- Que no tienen idea de donde está la aldea, pero creemos que no tardan en dar con el camino interno, sospechan el de la cascada pero ninguno se atreve a comprobarlo.

El jefe había reunido a toda la aldea en el centro de ésta para que pudieran escuchar las noticias. El miedo se podía sentir, una amenaza tan grande y bien armada se aproximaba. Varios soltaron exclamaciones de asombro, hombres y mujeres se miraban unos a otros y los niños, bueno, lo más pequeños seguían en sus juegos ajenos a lo que sucedía, por otra parte los más grandecitos, aquellos que ya no se les puede considerar niños en su totalidad, observaban a sus padres y al jefe de la aldea; no estaban seguros de lo qué pasaba, pero sabían que era malo.

-Entonces- el rubio fue el que habló, el saber que su padre estaba vivo le renovaba las fuerzas, pero lo llenaba de una impaciencia, tenía y quería partir ya en su búsqueda- Mi padre está vivo.

-Así es- respondió Itzcoyotl- Pero ¿Qué vamos hacer jefe?

El jefe no dejaba de mirar a su gente, a los hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos que confiaban ciegamente en él. El abuelo del abuelo, del abuelo de su abuelo había sido el primer líder, formaba parte de los primeros hombres en buscar nuevas tierras e instalarse en esta. Volvió a observar a su pueblo, gente pacífica que no le gustaba pelear, pero que de ser necesario se convertirían en los más leales guerreros, pero no por ello en los más letales.

Esta vez era diferente, con la Sombra pasada el ataque consistió en robarse su reliquia más sagrada El Corazón, tiempo después se enteraron que la Sombra creía que había más de esas piedras en su tierra, pero no era así, cierto que el lugar era rico en minerales y otras materias primas, como la madera, pero escaso en piedras preciosas y aún más en oro, el poco que tenían lo utilizaban siempre para sus deidades y guerreros más valiosos, ni la familia real lo portaba al menos que fuera una fiesta importante o una ceremonia.

-Itztli ¿Tenemos una oportunidad?- preguntó el jefe Ilhuicaminatzin dirigiéndose al mediano de los hermanos.

Itztli volteó a ver a su hermano mayor, pidiendo permiso para responder, pese a que el jefe de la aldea era su gobernante y era el que lo cuestionaba, su líder directo era el primogénito de su familia. Itzcoyotl le dio a entender con la mirada que respondiera, él mayor no se sentía ofendido porque el jefe pidiera el consejo de su hermano en ese momento, conocía la habilidad del mediano, la cabeza fría y calculadora de éste era más necesaria en ese momento.

-Nuestra ventaja es que conocemos la zona mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos- empezó a explicar Itztli- Pero son bastantes, tal vez en un ataque directo nos eliminarían, pero en una táctica más discreta y lenta posiblemente tengamos más oportunidad.

-Como en el ajedrez- interrumpió el rubio- Cada jugada es parte de una mayor, no puedes ganar con un solo movimiento.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con duda, Arnold bajo la mirada, había sido grosero al interrumpir.

-No sé lo que es el ajedrez, pero entiendo tu idea- dijo el mediano

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó el jefe.

* * *

-Se decidió ir paso a paso, Itztli y sus hermanos empezaron con el plan y día a día llegaban a la aldea con hombres amarrados e inconscientes. Al cabo de tres días ya tenían capturados a 7, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo lo hacían, pero parecía que su táctica era limpia ya que se veían tranquilos- Arnold volteó a ver a la rubia- Helga ¿podemos continuar con esto mañana? Ya es tarde y tengo frío e imagino que tú también.

-No- contestó, estaba tan inmersa en la historia que no se había percatado que era de noche y hacía frío, es más ella no sentía frío como el rubio- Terminemos con esto Arnoldo, no voy a dejar que me dejes con la duda.

-Pero de verdad, ya son las nueve, mañana tenemos escuela y es el primer entrenamiento del equipo- el rubio sabía que el estar ahora en el equipo de baseball no iba a ser fácil, los resultados los había dado a conocer la rubia ese día, para desgracia de ella y ventaja de él Helga no había tenido argumento para no aceptarlo- Vamos, mañana termino.

-No- la terquedad de la rubia era legendaria, pero ella estaba consciente de lo que el rubio le decía, hacía mucho que no dormía temprano, pero el estar en el muelle a esa hora no era del todo seguro.

-Helga, vamos- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-No- la rubia jalo de la mano al chico provocando que perdiera el equilibrio

-Yo…lo siento- Arnold estaba encima de Helga, ambos estaban sonrojados, la cercanía con la chica no ayudaba a la cabeza del rubio.

-No…-¿por qué se disculpaba el Cabeza de Balón si por su jalón y terquedad estaban en esa situación? Pensaba la rubia, al ver de tan cerca a Arnold no la ayudaba, nunca lo había hecho, incluso de niños cuando él tenía sus arranques de agradecimiento y la abrazaba se perdía en ese mundo, en su olor, se tenía que dar cachetadas mentales para salir de ese mundo

-Helga…yo…-¡Qué diablos hago! ¿Por qué no me pongo de pie? Arnold pensaba mientras su cuerpo actuaba, se acercaba cada vez más a Helga sabía lo que quería hacer, no porque lo quisiera sino porque lo deseaba.

-¡Qué demonios haces Melenudo!- exclamó Helga mientras empujaba al chico que caía sobre su parte trasera, la cachetada mental llegó en el momento justo.

-Lo siento…yo…yo…- tartamudeaba el otro, no entendía que pasaba, sólo que los labios de la chica eran mucha tentación para él, no es que nunca los hubiera probado, más de una vez habían sido de él.

-Criminal. Vamos a un lugar con luz, no voy a permitir que no termines esa historia hoy, aunque me tenga que quedar contigo toda la noche- la rubia se puso de pie y se encamino a su coche, seguida por un rubio aún apenado, pero lleno de un sentimiento que crecía con la cercanía de la chica.

* * *

-Jefe, otro desapareció- un hombre corría en un campamento grande y entraba en una casa de campaña grande.

-¿Cómo que otro desapareció?- gritó un hombre alto y moreno, su nombre era Raúl y era la nueva Sombra

-Sí jefe- su subordinado se llamaba Carlos, pequeño y barrigón Carlos era la mano derecha del líder de los mercenarios que iban tras los Ojos Verdes.

Durante toda su infancia ambos hombres habían crecido llenos de historias y leyendas de las riquezas de los Ojos Verdes, la población oculta de San Lorenzo, cuando llego un hombre que se hizo llamar Sombra y les dijo que iba tras esta población no dudaron en seguirlo, sin embargo vieron cómo era derrotado por unos niños y unos extranjeros. Ambos sabían que la mayor riqueza de los Ojos Verdes no era el Corazón, era la tierra y los minerales que contenía y bien la mano de obra gratis si lograban derrotarlos.

-¿Puedo saber cómo demonios en tres días han desaparecido siete hombres?- algo que le molestaba de sobre manera a Raúl era las arraigadas creencias que muchos de sus hombres tenían. Ellos creían que en la selva vivían demonios y que los Ojos Verdes eran capaces de controlarlos. A raíz de la derrota de la Sombra a manos de unos niños y sobre todo de uno con una extraña forma de cabeza y una niña enojona y de una sola ceja, las leyendas aumentaron y por ende el juntar hombres que lo siguieran y le fueran fieles en esta nueva empresa le había costado mucho trabajo. Desde la primera desaparición empezaron a correr rumores de que un demonio los seguía, sus hombres estaban asustados.

-No lo sé jefe, es algo que intento descubrir- Carlos le temía solamente a la ira de su jefe, él no creía en demonios ni en cosas mágicas, sabía que las desapariciones eran producto del hombre y eso lo reconfortaba, si los Ojos Verdes ya los estaban atacando significaba que se acercaban cada vez más a la aldea.

-Por tu vida Carlos espero que lo descubras pronto, así como el sendero correcto- le dijo la nueva Sombra mientras lo tomaba de la solapa.

-Sí jefe, no se preocupe, yo descubro todo- la voz le temblaba, como ya había dicho a lo único que le temía era a la ira de su jefe.

* * *

Arnold y Helga se encontraban en frente de la casa del primero, los nervios de la rubia eran latentes, lo último que quería era ingresar a la Casa de Huéspedes, llevaba días sin ver a Gertie y Phil, incluso antes de que el rubio regresará.

-No voy a entrar- dijo con determinación la oji azul, no quería entrar antes de arreglar, si es que se podía, las cosas con Arnold.

-Entonces, ¿por qué manejaste hasta acá?- el rubio no entendía, ella había sido quien manejo hasta su casa, él no le dijo que fueran ahí, simplemente cuando se percató de qué pasaba se encontraba enfrente del edificio.

-No lo sé Cabeza de Balón- contestó, ella tampoco entendía por qué manejo hasta ahí, simplemente lo hizo inconscientemente

-Bueno, entonces entremos, va a ser lo mismo estar aquí afuera que en el muelle- definitivamente nunca entendería a la rubia.

- Ya te dije que no voy a entrar…mmm…bueno…es que no quiero…- las ideas estaban tardando en formarse en la cabeza de Helga- ¿Y si entramos por las escaleras de incendio?

-No creo, es peligroso podrías…

-Vamos, no es la primera vez que lo hago- interrumpió mientras jalaba al chico del brazo.

Ya estando en la azotea el chico abrió la ventana, sin embargo la rubia no se movía.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó el chico.

-Es que…- la chica lo había pensado mejor, recordando lo que pasó en el muelle ya no estaba tan segura de querer entrar al cuarto del chico, ella también tenía frío y se moría de ganas por saber el resto de la historia, pero otra vez una señal de alerte estaba en su cabeza- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí?

-¿Qué?- el chico no lo podía creer, hacía frío.

-Vamos Arnold, la noche está preciosa, mejor- ideando un plan la rubia completo- Saca unas cobijas y me terminas de platicar aquí afuera.

-Pero…- suspirando con resignación el chico entro por unas cobijas, sabía que no iba a lograr convencer a la rubia que entrará, él tampoco estaba seguro si quería que entrará- Aquí tienes- le dijo dándole una cobija a la chica y sentándose en el suelo envolviéndose en otra.

-Bueno, continúa cabezón- le dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado y cubriéndose con la manta hasta la cabeza.

-Todo iba bien y el plan avanzaba, sin embargo al cabo de dos días más

* * *

-Tenemos dos hombres más- dijo Itzcoyotl mientras arrastraba dos cuerpos amarrados e inconscientes y los metía en una jaula.

-Bien hecho- lo felicito el jefe de la aldea

-Sin embargo siguen siendo demasiados- dijo Itzmitl- No creo que sea conveniente tenerlos aquí en la aldea, si logra escapar uno…

-No creo, mi padre los tiene dormidos la mayor parte del tiempo- interrumpió el jefe.

El chamán Wagna les daba de comer y en la comida ponía una planta que servía de somnífero, no era muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para tener a los cautivos tranquilos.

-Mi hermano tiene razón- dijo Itztli- Es peligroso.

-Entonces ¿qué propones?- preguntó el jefe molesto, él creía que el plan tenía éxito, sin embargo parecía que los tres hermanos no lo creían- ¿Pelear? Tú mismo dijiste que no teníamos oportunidad.

-Lo sé- contestó el mediano de los hermanos- Sólo digo que busquemos otro lugar donde tenerlos cautivos.

* * *

-Al día siguiente que trajeron esos dos hombres atraparon a Itzmitl, el menor de los tres guerreros- los ojos verdes del rubio nuevamente se veían llenos de tristeza- Con eso la esperanza del pueblo desapareció.

* * *

-Lo tenemos jefe- gritaba Carlos mientras arrastraba al menor de los tres hermanos guerreros- Sabía que era cosa de hombres, no de demonios- la mano derecha de la nueva Sombra traía amarrado al Ojo Verde, lo veía con desprecio.

-Bien- Raúl, el jefe, sentía que finalmente sus planes volvían por buen camino- Ahora tú nos vas a decir dónde está la aldea.

-Nunca- a Itzmitl le dolían los brazo, lo habían capturado cuando él intentaba capturar a uno de eso hombres, se alejó de sus hermanos al darse cuenta que uno de los mercenarios estaba solo, pero nunca se percató que otro hombre, pequeño y gordo lo seguía, cuando estaba a punto de usar su cerbatana algo lo golpeo en la cabeza y luego en la cara dejándolo semi inconsciente.

-¿Así que te gusta hacerte el valiente?- preguntó la nueva Sombra, se acercó al Ojo Verde y le dio un puñetazo en la cara- Habla o muere.

El dolor en la mejilla no fue el único que sintió Itzmitl, lo golpearon en los brazos, en las costillas, lo patearon en el estómago, después de unos minutos de ser golpeado por los mercenarios lo levantaron, no tenía casi fuerza, la golpiza había sido brutal, tenía sangre en los labios, la cara y varias partes del cuerpo hinchadas.

-Habla- volvió a decir Raúl y le puso una pistola en la cabeza.

Itzmitl conocía bien las armas de los invasores, pese a que su pueblo estaba aislado eso no significaba que ellos no supieran lo que hacían los inventos de ellos. Sabía que si la nueva Sombra jalaba el gatillo él pasaría al otro mundo, pero no tenía miedo, si su muerte daría tranquilidad a su pueblo la aceptaría.

-Habla- repitió el jefe de los mercenarios, el guerrero sólo cerró los ojos esperando…

-¡Basta!- el grito del hombre en la jaula que observaba todo llegó a los oídos del hombre con la pistola que lo volteó a ver.

-¿O qué?- la sorna y burla salió como ácido de los labios del invasor- ¿Me vas a detener? ¿Qué más quieres perder Miles?

Miles seguía vivo, tal como le había dicho Wagna a Arnold, la bala que le dispararon no toco órganos vitales, sólo lo atravesó de costado a costado, dejándolo un hoyo profundo pero que no provocaba heridas de riesgo, como decían, una herida limpia. Los hombres detuvieron el sangrado como en el ejército, poniendo pólvora y después quemándola cicatrizaron y limpiaron la zona afectada.

Después de eso a él y a Eduardo los capturaron, lo único que sabía Miles es que en una expedición los compinches del mercenario regresaron con la camisa de Arnold rasgada y llena de sangre, con eso le hicieron creer al rubio que su hijo estaba muerto.

-Yo…-la voz del rubio salió sin fuerza- Sólo deténganse

-Sabes Shortman- el jefe se acercó a la jaula- Tienes razón, me voy a detener, voy a mostrar mi bondad.

Jalando del brazo aventó al Ojo Verde en la jaula junto a Miles y a Eduardo.

-Hoy me siento generoso- regresando al rubio completo- Si lo mantengo vivo vendrán a buscarlo…y…

Dejando solos a los dos hombres con el joven guerrero, los hombres del mercenario siguieron a su jefe, era cierto si mantenían al aldeano con vida vendrían a buscarlo, entonces podrían capturar y matar para enseñar a los Ojos Verdes que con ellos no se jugaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Miles se acercó inmediatamente al joven, no era mayor que su hijo, tal vez un par de años- Vamos- lo ayudo a sentarse y empezó a revisarlo, cierto que no era médico como su mujer, pero con el tiempo había aprendido un poco de ese arte- Eduardo necesito un poco de agua, creo que tiene rota las costillas.

Eduardo le acerco el agua a su mejor amigo- ¿Está bien?

-Eso creo- le contesto mientras lavaba las heridas- Creo que si descansa se podrá recuperar, por fortuna no le rompieron nada- terminando y observando al joven le dijo- Eres fuerte, dime ¿De dónde vienes?

Itzmitl miró con desconfianza al hombre, pese que le había ayudado debía ser precavido, sin embargo al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta de la similitud con el niño extranjero que días atrás había llegado a su aldea.

-Ojo Verde- respondió el guerrero- Tú ser papá del chico con cabeza rara

-¿Cabeza Rara? ¿Te refieres a Arnold?- preguntó con emoción el adulto

-¿Arnold?- no conocía el nombre del chico- Niño silenció naturaleza, tener cabeza rara, ser rubio y ojos verdes.

-Ese es Arnold- Miles se sentía muy feliz- ¿Está vivo? ¿Está bien? ¿Logró encontrarlos?

Las preguntas del extraño adulto agobiaban a Itzmitl que sólo se limitaba a verlo con asombro, nunca había visto a alguien hablar tan rápido.

-Tranquilo amigo- Eduardo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo- Deja que descanse.

-Pero- Miles observo al joven, se veía muy mal, golpeado y cansado, su amigo tenía razón- De acuerdo, pero una última cosa ¿Está vivo y en su aldea?

-Sí-contestó el guerrero, no quería dormir, pero necesitaba descansar, su cuerpo había sufrido mucho daño.

* * *

-Después de la captura de Itzmitl el pueblo se deprimió, pero sus hermanos no lo iban a dejar solo, fueron a la aldea a avisar que los hombres estaban cerca, que era momento de decidir pelear o huir, ellos sabían lo que querían hacer, rescatar a su hermano a toda costa.

-Pero tú- la chica no quería decirlo, pero el rubio llevaba tiempo sin aparecer en la historia.

-¿Qué hacía mientras tanto? Pues…- el chico se rascó la cabeza, le daba pena admitir lo que había hecho esos días.

* * *

Durante los días que los tres hermanos se dedicaron a atrapar mercenarios, el chamán Wagna enseño a Arnold a pelear, no es que tuviera que enseñarle mucho, los conocimientos en karate del chico seguían ahí sólo tenían que sacarlos a flote.

Entre las cosas que le había enseñado el brujo al chico era el uso de la cerbatana, cosas que divirtió mucho al rubio ya que pensó que Helga sería una gran guerrera si esa era la arma principal de la aldea. También a usar el cuchillo de su padre, pese a que los Ojos Verdes realmente no peleaban con otra cosa que la cerbatana y el cuerpo, también eran muy buenos en el uso de armas de acero.

Por último y lo más importante a controlar su mente, el chamán creía que el chico tenía un gran potencial, pero tenía que calmar su cabeza, no entendía como el chico podía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo y ayudar a todo el mundo, no es que fuera malo, pero tenía que aprender a tranquilizarse y pensar con las ideas claras y frías, como su amiga de una sola ceja, ella tenía la capacidad de ayudar con más fuerza porque pensaba muy bien cuál era la mejor y más efectiva manera de hacerla.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Ahora también eres un brujo?- preguntó con cierta burla la rubia

-No- sabía que la chica se burlaría de él- Sólo me ensaño a pensar las cosas.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que alguien te enseña a usar esa cabezota tuya- no podía evitar hacerle bromas al chico.

-Helga- le dijo con reproche, la técnica que le había enseñado Wagna era tranquilizarse y ver su entorno, analizarlo y actuar, pese a que sonaba largo el proceso era muy rápido, ese era el verdadero reto, hacerlo en fracciones de segundo, pero por más que lo intentaba cuando la chica estaba cerca, simplemente no funcionaba, cuando ella estaba con él era lo único que veía era a ella.

-Ya, ya, ya Cabeza de Balón, continúa- la rubia inconscientemente se recargo en el hombro de él provocando un sonrojo en el rubio.

* * *

-Vamos a ir por mi hermano- Itzcoyotl estaba enfrente del jefe- No le estamos pidiendo su autorización.

-Tampoco se las estoy negando, simplemente te estoy pidiendo que lo pienses, si los atrapan también a ustedes estamos perdidos- el jefe no estaba seguro que como proceder, habían capturado uno de sus mejore hombres.

-Será mejor que nos calmemos un poco- dijo el chamán Wagna que iba llegando junto al rubio- Tenemos que pensar bien las cosas, ese es tu fuerza ¿No Itztli?- el brujo no quería retar a los guerreros, simplemente quería que pensarán las cosas fríamente.

-Sí señor- contestó el mediano, no podía creer que permitió que sus sentimientos lo controlarán y no usara su don, analizar todo.

-Entonces ¿qué harías?- cuestiono el anciano acercándose a los hermanos y dejando atrás al rubio.

-Yo…no estoy seguro- No podía usar su don, el amor hacía su hermano lo cegaba.

-Exacto- el viejo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- No pueden ir sin un plan.

El segundo de los tres hermanos miró con sorpresa a su maestro, el chamán tenía un aprecio especial por el guerrero, era su mejor alumno, el que tenía más capacidad y no gracias a él, él sólo se dedicó a que el joven explotará su fuerza natural y aprendiera de ella.

-Tal vez- Arnold se acercó a los hombres- Podíamos idear un plan entre todos, sabemos que ya no pueden capturar a los hombres del mercenario con facilidad, pero sí podemos poner trampas, y usar el campo y su conocimiento del mismo a nuestro favor, tal vez si usamos suficientes trampas los debilitemos tanto como para atacarlos.

Todos se le quedaban viendo nuevamente con sorpresa, eso no le gustaba, siempre que pasaba eso en Hillwood algo interrumpía a las personas, por ejemplo Eugene cantando.

El chamán Wagna observo a su nuevo alumno, eran ciertas sus expectativas con el muchacho, éste era fuerte, más de lo que creía.

-¿Trampas?- preguntó Itzcoyotl

-Sí, acercarlos a la aldea, pero ir poniendo trabas en el camino, debilitarlos lo suficiente para poderlos atacar- el rubio miraba al guerrero, al mayor de los hermanos- Estoy casi seguro que Itztli no está muerto, creo que si no han matado a mi papá que no sabe llegar aquí, tampoco le harán nada a tu hermano, lo necesitan.

-Creo que tienes razón- Itzmitl salía de su confusión, el chico extranjero tenía un plan y con suficiente determinación podían llevarlo a cabo- ¿Y sus armas de fuego?

Arnold no había pensado en ese detalle, por más determinación que tuviera el pueblo y él no podían pelear palos y rocas contra pistolas rifles.

-No todos llevan- interrumpió Itzcoyotl- No eres el único que observa- le dijo sonriendo a su hermano menor.

-Pero aun así llevan- Itzmitl sabía que su hermano mayor era de sangre caliente y ahora que escuchaba un plan más o menos coherente su cabeza ya no pensaría en otra cosa que llevarlo a cabo.

-Tal vez- la voz del rubio se unió una vez más a la plática- Pero si amainamos sus fuerzas y ponemos guerreros en los árboles ocultos para atacar desde ahí a los que traen armas tengamos una oportunidad bastante fuerte.

Al convivir con ellos Arnold había creado un apreció hacia los Ojos Verdes, esa gente era amable, respetuosa con su ambiente y con la vida, creían en lo bueno y no les gustaba provocar el mal; pero también eran guerreros, ya que eran testigos de cómo de sus comunidades hermanas eran maleadas y maltratadas al momento en que permitían que la codicia y el egoísmo los invadían.

-Bien- el jefe volvió hablar- Creo que tenemos un plan.

-Esa misma tarde empezamos a construir las trampas, simple y sencillas, como hoyos en la tierra o cuerdas que los atarían en los árboles, varios de los mejores tiradores con las cerbatanas empezaron a escoger sus lugares de combate y a checar sus armas- el rubio no había perdido la oportunidad y ahora su cabeza reposaba en la de la rubia- Las mujeres y niños se irían a esconder en lo más profundo de la selva, junto con el Corazón que cuidaría Noeli.

* * *

-Parece increíble que todo ese plan saliera de tu cabeza Arnoldo- pese a que su voz salió con cierto tono se sarcasmo Helga se sentía en paz, la curiosidad la tenía sumida en un estado de total atención en la voz del chico tanto que no le incomodaba que éste se recargará en ella, total ella había sido la primera en hacerlo.

-¡Qué linda!- contestó divertido el chico- Sin embargo el plan tenía una gran falla ¿Cómo íbamos atraer a los hombres a nuestras trampas?

* * *

-Vamos- el rubio estaba en medio de los dos hermanos, el chamán, el jefe y Noeli.

-No- contestó rotundamente el mediano de los guerreros.

-Vamos- el chico estaba molesto, no querían aceptar la idea de que él fuera la carnada para atraer a los mercenarios.

-No conoces el terreno- le dijo el mayor de los guerreros.

-Con todo lo que hicimos hoy lo conocí lo suficiente como para evitar las trampas- sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero necesitaba hacer algo, no lo querían como cerbatanero, ni como guerrero, lo querían mandar a la selva con las mujeres y los niños-Vamos, seré la carnada perfecta, una que no esperan los mercenarios.

-No- esta vez había sido el jefe el que le contestó.

-Pero, sólo voy a ser la carnada, si no quieren que pelee está bien pero- la voz del chico bajo su tono- No son los únicos que tienen algo porque pelear, no hablo solamente de mi papá sino por ustedes, he aprendido mucho y a apreciarlos. Además uno se cansa de ver sin actuar, si pude…

-¿Si pudiste?- preguntó Noeli

-Si pude salvar a mi vecindario, sé que no es lo mismo, pero también me he enfrentado a gente que trato de invadir mi hogar. Además ustedes son mi familia y mi padre está atrapado- no quería desesperar, sabía que tenía que seguir las lecciones de Wagna, cabeza fría- No me dejen aquí sin poder hacer nada, quiero, no, deseo y puedo ayudar.

-De acuerdo- la voz del brujo salió pura como el aire, sin rastro de duda

-¿Qué?- preguntó el jefe sorprendido

-Que lo haga, tiene razón los mercenarios no esperan que él los guíe, tal vez él sea nuestro verdadero factor sorpresa, además es rápido- dijo riendo el chamán recodando que hace dos días el rubio había salido corriendo y trepado a un árbol huyendo de un pequeño jabalí.

-Pero…

El anciano alzó la mano, dejando sin replica a cualquiera de los otros, él había tomado la decisión y ahora se tenía que respetar.

* * *

-¿En serio huiste de un pequeño jabalí?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona asomándose por sus labios

-¿Es lo único que escuchaste?- le reclamó el chico con una taza de café en las manos, momentos atrás había bajado por las dos infusiones calientes- Además no era tan pequeño, por lo menos no para mí.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, lo más gracioso es que tienes una mascota de esa familia- la chica no podía dejar de reír

-¡Helga! ¿Puedo continuar?

* * *

-No lo olvides niño- Itzcoyotl estaba con Arnold en una cabaña, una noche anterior de poner en marcha su plan- Tienes que hacer que te vean y te sigan, corre rápido y no dudes de tus capacidades

-Lo sé- le dijo harto el joven- Me lo has repetido como cien veces

-Y te lo va a volver a decir cada vez que tenga la oportunidad- dijo Itzmitl mientras entraba a la choza- Dice el jefe que salgan, abra una pequeña cena y fiesta para nosotros.

Los tres jóvenes salieron para ser recibidos por aplausos y música, toda la aldea estaba reunida y habían preparado comida y una pequeña fiesta para desearles suerte en su próxima lucha.

Arnold miro fascinado los colores y las luces creadas junto a él seguían los hermanos guerreros.

-Disculpa- Noeli se les acerco con una charola en las manos y la cara ruborizada- ¿Puedo hablar contigo Itztli?

Los otros dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo y el hermano del solicitado sonrió con burla, empujo al menor al encuentro de la chica.

-Claro que te lo puedes llevar- le dijo a la chica tomando la charola de sus manos-Pero esto se queda.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron de la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la aldea, los hombre bailaban y las mujeres cantaban, comida, pero sin bebidas embriagantes, corrían por todas las manos, tal vez no era del todo buena idea hacer una fiesta una noche anterior al gran día. Pero eso no lo sabían ni Itztli ni Noeli, la última de verdad deseaba hablar con el chico.

-Bueno, henos aquí- ambos estaban sentados a la orilla del río que corría cerca del pueblo, Itztli había sido el primero en hablar, sospechaba para que quería hablar Noeli, él también sentía cosas por la chica, pero creía no tener oportunidad, ella pertenecía a la realeza, hija del jefe de Los Ojos Verdes y heredera al trono, él sólo era un guerrero que ni siquiera tenía el distintivo de los demás- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Itztli, yo…-los nervios destrozaban la cordura de la chica- Bueno yo…Por favor cuídate- completo en un suspiro.

El chico miro con sorpresa a la joven de su lado, se sentía agradecido por los buenos sentimientos, pero ¿para eso le había pedido hablar? ¿Sólo para desearle suerte? Sin pensarlo dos veces y con un deseo en su interior tomo a la chica de los hombros y unió sus labios con los de ella. Después de un rato se separó y observo a Noeli, ella pertenecía con los ojos cerrados, por lo tanto no sabía que pensaba, cierto que no lo golpeo o lo alejo cuando la beso, pero tal vez…

-Yo, lo siento- la voz del chico salió cortada por la emoción- No era…bueno sí era, pero no debí hacerlo de esta manera.

-No te disculpes- la chica abrió los ojos, pero bajo la mirada- Yo quería que lo hicieras. Itzmitl sé que es difícil la situación, pero de verdad…me gustas- Noeli quería salir corriendo en ese momento, el chico no decía nada sólo se le quedaba viendo. ¿Acaso se equivocó al besarla?

-Noeli- finalmente cuando el chico hablo lo hizo con voz seria- Tú también a mí, pero somos dos personas completamente diferentes, tú perteneces a la realeza, yo sólo soy un guerrero, no sé si tengamos oportunidad juntos- nuevamente el don del chico salió a flote, la frialdad y calcular en cualquier situación.

-No me importa- la chica tomo la cara del chico con sus manos, tan delicadamente que el chico se estremeció- Quiero estar contigo- deposito un pequeño beso en los labios del guerrero- Y quiero que mañana regreses a mi lado ¿Lo prometes?

Itztli estaba nervioso, su habilidad se hallaba sumida en una niebla agradable que le provocaba Noeli, sonriendo la abrazo y le susurro suavemente al oído.

-Lo prometo mi mariposa.

Una nueva generación de Ojos Verdes estaba asegurada, lo que no sabían los jóvenes es que tres personas más los miraban, dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno pero ambos con los ojos verdes se sonrojaron al ver un momento tan íntimo por lo que decidieron integrarse a la fiesta. La tercera persona un anciano sentado en la rama de un árbol vio la confesión de su nieta, la fuerza de ella y la habilidad de él haría una mancuerna irrompible para seguir dirigiendo a su aldea.

Al día siguiente antes del amanecer un grupo de guerreros salieron de la aldea, conformado por los dos hermanos guerreros y quince hombres más, también venían con ellos el jefe de la tribu, el chamán y el rubio.

Ocho de los quince hombres tomaron su lugar en los árboles que se encontraban más cerca de las trampas colocadas con anterioridad, entre ellos Itztli, los demás siguieron a Itzcoyotl a esconderse entre el follaje para salir y atacar a los mercenarios. El líder Ilhuicaminatzin se unió a este segundo grupo y el brujo Wagna siguió al rubio que ya se adentraba más a la selva. El día anterior no sólo habían colocado las trampas, sino que ubicaron el campamento enemigo y Arnold tuvo oportunidad de ver a su padre, por lo menos de lejos, al verlo sano pero cautivo se renovó de un coraje y un fuego en su interior nació.

-Arnold- el anciano detuvo al joven- ¿Sabes cómo llamar su atención?

-Yo- de repente se dio cuenta de su error- No estoy seguro- una imagen muy lejana le llego, él bailando en la calle con una música estridente, fingía estar loco para confundir a Harold- Claro que sí- metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón saco una armónica, vieja, pero funcional- Ahora tengo un plan, usted asegúrese de sacar a los demás del campamento, no creo que todos me sigan.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso muchacho- el viejo Wagna traía en sus manos un pequeño envoltorio, parecía una bomba muy rustica.

Arnold empezó a caminar hacía el campamento, observo todo, habían como ocho hombres afuera, él sabía que no eran los únicos, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones y metiendo nuevo el chico se relajó y empezó el plan.

Tocando una suave melodía en el instrumento se fue acercando más a la zona del enemigo, dos hombres voltearon a verlo, estaban confundidos, un extranjero en esa lugar y más tocando una armónica.

-Avísale al jefe-dijo uno de ellos mientras observaba con recelo al muchacho que tranquilo seguía tocando.

-Oye tú- grito un tercero- No puedes estar aquí

-¿Qué es tan importante?- preguntó Raúl al momento que llegó, sus hombres sólo señalaron al rubio que seguía a la orilla del campamento tocando, como si estuviera esperando, no necesito verlo dos veces para saber quién era- Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por mi padre- dijo con firmeza el muchacho- Y a pedirles que se vayan de estas tierras, no les pertenecen.

-Jajajajajaja. Vaya eres una bloca floja al igual que tu padre muchacho- el jefe se acercó más al rubio pero mantuvo su distancia, sabía que no estaba sólo, pero no lograba ubicar los otros puntos de los Ojos Verdes- Vete de aquí sino quieres que mis hombres te maten.

-No voy a repetir lo que dije- el oji verde empezó a caminar hacía el jefe- Largo de estas tierras, no te pertenecen. No creo que quieras terminar igual que tu antecesor- concluyó con frialdad.

-¡Atrápenlo!

Arnold sabía que esa era su señal, espero a que dos hombres se acercarán más y cuando estaban encima de él brinco para evadirlos, un dardo le dio a uno de ellos y el otro quedo desmayado por el golpe.

-¿Qué esperan?- vocifero la nueva Sombra

Otros tres hombres se acercaron al chico, estos con cuchillos, el chico retrocedió dos pasos y…

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- grito Raúl, a su lado ya estaba Carlos, al fondo del campamento se escuchó una segunda explosión, ésta más fuerte que la anterior. Varios de sus hombres salían corriendo hacía la selva, un olor nauseabundo invadió el aire del lugar- Atrápalo- el jefe de los mercenarios no estaba seguro de qué pasaba, sólo que la gran mayoría de sus hombres corrían hacía la jungla y el aire olía asqueroso, sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó al joven, sin embargo este fue más hábil; evadiéndolo empezó a correr hacía los árboles seguido por la nueva Sombra y su mano derecha.

Mientras tanto Wagna se encontraba al lado de la jaula de los capturados, los tres con la nariz y boca cubierta, Itzmitl al escuchar la explosión le indico a los hombres que se taparan esta vías, pese a que no conocía todos los trucos del viejo sí conocía sus artefactos de pelea.

Con un cuchillo que encontró tirado libero a los tres hombres, los dos adultos corrieron a las casa de campaña y tomaron dos rifles, todo había sido tan repentino que los mercenarios no habían tenido tiempo de tomar sus armas.

-Vamos- le dijo Miles al anciano- Es hora de ayudar.

El grupo corrió hacía donde vieron que huyó Arnold, conforme iban avanzando entendieron el plan, muchos de los hombres de la nueva Sombra se hallaban atrapados en hoyos en la tierra o colgados de los árboles, lo que habían logrado evadir las trampas se encontraban desmayados con un dardo en diferente partes del cuerpo.

Miles iba en la cabeza del grupo, Wagna e Itzmitl llevaban cerbatanas que usaban de vez en cuando con algún hombre que aún se encontrará consciente. Sin embargo al llegar al río vio algo que le congelo la sangre.

El joven Shortman estaba rodeado por cinco hombres, entre ellos Raúl y Carlos que habían logrado evadir las trampas y no ser alcanzados por los dardos. Parecía solo, pero no estaba asustado.

-Bien- dijo el líder de los mercenarios al rubio-Estás solo, es cierto que lograste inmovilizar a la mayoría de mis hombres, pero de esta no huyes- sacando una pistola apunto directamente al pecho del chico- No suelo errar dos veces el mismo tiro.

Sin embargo la acción nunca se completó, en ese momento aparecieron Itzcoyotl con su grupo que inmovilizó rápidamente a los hombres menos a Carlos, este más hábil había logrado derrotar a varios Ojos Verdes que yacían heridos en la tierra. En un desesperado y rápido movimiento tomo a Arnold y uso el cuerpo de éste como escudo.

-Ninguno se acerque o mato al chico- tenía amagado al joven rubio y con un cuchillo tocaba la garganta del muchacho.

-Tranquilo- dijo Miles, no podía volver a perder a su hijo, era mucho el dolor cuando lo creyó muerto- Déjalo ir, estas derro…

-¿Derrotado?- interrumpió el hombre- No lo creo, sólo necesito escapar.

-¡Deja a mi hijo!- una voz se escuchó desde el cielo, al alzar la mirada los que estaban ahí vieron a una ave de acero y de ella hablando a Stella desde un alta voz.

Un helicóptero había llegado y no fue el único de él descendieron varios hombres, que ayudaron a los Ojos Verdes a derrotar a su enemigo, sin embargo Carlos seguía teniendo como presa a Arnold.

-Bien- la mano derecho de la nueva Sombra, ahora derrotada estaba temblando, rodeado sabía que sólo tenía una vía de escape, el muchacho que seguía sirviéndole de escudo- El chico y yo tomaremos un pequeño paseo, por su propio bien espero que nadie nos siga.

Empujando al oji verde empezó a avanzar por la selva, conocía el territorio, sólo necesitaba llegar a la cascada y huir.

Ninguno se atrevió a moverse, nuevamente los Shortman vieron como le era arrebatado su hijo.

-No- el rubio adulto empezó a seguirlo, pero fue detenido por su esposa

-No está solo- Stella había observado como tres Ojos Verdes desaparecieron al momento en que el hombre se llevaba a su hijo.

-Vamos camina- Carlos se veía en dificultades al avanzar, el chico oponía mucha resistencia- Camina- volvió a gritarle mientras lo golpeaba en la cara.

-No- Arnold forcejaba con su captor.

Un aire llego hasta ellos y Arnold sintió como se liberaba de Carlos, al voltear lo vio desmayado y con tres dardos en el cuello, sorprendido alzo la mirada y vio a los tres hermanos guerreros en los árboles. Ellos lo habían salvado, con una sonrisa se les acerco y juntos caminaron de regreso con los demás.

* * *

-Se llevaron a los hombres y a la nueva Sombra arrestados, los Ojos Verdes que habían sido heridos fueron rápidamente atendidos por mi madre, por fortuna ninguno de ellos sufrió heridas graves- el chico miraba el cielo de Hillwood, había paz en sus ojos- Esa noche se hizo una gran fiesta en la aldea de los Ojos Verdes y por primera vez mis padres pisaron su territorio. Todos celebramos la victoria y al día siguiente el compromiso entre Noeli y Itztli. Regresamos a San Lorenzo y después de unos meses logramos que los Ojos Verdes fueran protegidos por el gobierno. Después de eso decidimos regresar a Hilwood, proteger a Rose era algo que queríamos hacer los tres.

-Es una historia asombrosa Arnold- Helga veía al chico, no podía creer por todo lo que había pasado- Pero…hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué no me escribiste después de eso?

Con un suspiro el chico respondió- El gobierno de San Lorenzo nos pidió que guardáramos silencio por un tiempo más, querían hacer averiguaciones y asegurarse que no había otro hombre que apoyará a la nueva Sombra- Arnold volteo a ver a la chica, la tomo de las manos- No había otra cosas que quería más en ese momento que hablar contigo, pero tenía que completar esa tarea. Helga deje de escribir porque tenía miedo, miedo de perderte, sabía que si te enterabas ibas hacer todo lo posible, incluso lo imposible para ayudarme, pero el riesgo era mucho. Entiéndelo, no quería, no puedo perderte.

-Lo entiendo- y de verdad lo hacía, entendía que el chico la protegió, ella misma reconocía que de saber la situación hubiera viajado a San Lorenzo y tal vez el peligro hubiera sido mayor con ella ahí. De repente llego a su cabeza y a su corazón ese miedo- Arnold yo…

El chico tapo la boca de la chica con dos dedos- No digas nada, sólo quiero que sepas que no te quiero dejar ir, no estoy seguro de que sea esto, pero no quiero perderlo, Helga quiero estar contigo.

La oji azul estaba congelada, finalmente después de más de una década de sentimientos hacía el chico estos finalmente eran recíprocos, estaban a su alcance, todos sus sueños, sus ilusiones, no podía ser verdad, ella no se merecía tanto. Ese nuevo miedo llego con más intensidad y de un brinco se puso de pie.

-Arnold yo…- la chica no lograba completar una frase, la alarma en su cabeza se activó de nuevo y una voz le volvía a pedir que huyera de ahí- Yo….- caminando hacia atrás se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia y sin pensarlo dos veces huyo de ahí, dejando a un rubio confundido y triste.

* * *

**Hola chic s**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que salí de mi ciudad y perdí un poco el hilo de la historia, me costo trabajo escribir este capítulo, pero aquí está la historia de lo que vivió Arnold en ese tiempo que permaneció en silencio. **

**El capítulo que viene me gusta mucho, todavía no lo escribo del todo, pero necesito de sus ideas, chico ¿Cuáles son sus técnicas de conquista? y chica ¿Cómo les gustaría que las conquistarán?**

**Prometo empezar a contestar review´s, ya descubrí que lo puedo hacer personalmente :D**

**En fin, como siempre sigan siendo como son y acaricien un perro en la calle (advertencia: la autora no es responsable si el perro los muerde, pero sí les da un consejo, si lo hace contesten igual, con una mordida al can)**

**Suerte**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Con Miel o Hiel?

**Capítulo 7: Con miel no se conquista una chica.**

-¿Volvió a huir?- Gerald y Arnold se encontraban en el cuarto del último. La noche anterior el rubio le contó todo lo sucedido en los meses anteriores a Helga, sin embargo ésta huyo después de que él le dijo que quería estar con ella- De verdad viejo tienes muy mala suerte.

-Empiezo a creer que sí- el rubio estaba acostado en su cama, el recuerdo de lo sucedido con la rubia lo había dejado confundido y dolido, tal vez en ese momento más confundido que dolido- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-No lo sé- el moreno se levantó del sillón rojo que en más de una ocasión había usado como cama- Viejo no soy la persona ideal para hablar de eso, ni siquiera soy capaz de decirle a la chica que me gusta, que me gusta- Gerald se acercó al rubio y lo paro de la cama.

-Parece que somos algo…

-Lentos- interrumpió el castaño- A veces desearía tener todavía ese manual de conquista

-Jajajajaja, nos funcionó muy bien en ese momento- el oji verde estaba sentado ahora en su cama, a su lado su mejor amigo- Por lo menos obtuvimos lo que queríamos en ese momento.

-Un dulce beso de mujeres mayores- el moreno se sacudió la cabeza- ¿Qué nos pasó viejo?

-Tal vez…crecimos y dejamos de ser esos inocentes niños. Dejamos de buscar aventuras, ahora la vida es tan real, nosotros lo somos

-Vaya, tranquilo hermano. Tal vez el problema es que no sabemos mucho de mujeres solamente- el moreno se puso de pie- Pero sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar.

-¿Quién?- el rubio veía a su mejor amigo.

-Curly- contestó Gerald mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-¿Curly?- Arnold siguió a su amigo- ¿El mismo Curly de siempre?

-Así es hermano- el castaño se encontraba en la parte baja de la casa de huéspedes- Por aquí es conocido como "El Maestro"

Ambos se encontraban ahora en la puerta de la casa del rubio

-¿Vamos a ir a verlo ahora?- pregunto el oji verde mientras tomaba su chaqueta

-Si no es ahora ¿cuándo?- contesto el moreno mientras salía del edificio

-Regreso al rato- grito Arnold y siguió a su amigo.

* * *

En una casa pintada de azul cielo, en una habitación azul con morado se encontraban dos chicas platicando, acostadas las dos en la cama de la dueña, la rubia de ojos azules.

-Es increíble que Arnold haya pasado por todo eso- dijo Phoebe- Y más que siga vivo.

-Bueno, el cabezón siempre se ha caracterizado por tener buena suerte- Helga jugaba con una pelota que lanzaba y atrapaba en el aire.

La rubia le había contado toda la historia, que le relato la noche anterior Arnold, a su mejor amiga, claro que omitió detalles, como el hecho de que el chico se le hubiera declarado y ella nuevamente había huido. No quería hablar de ese tema, ni ella misma sabía que pasaba en su cabeza, lo único de lo que estaba segura era en que no quería ver al chico de ojos verdes. Sin embargo hoy tenían entrenamiento de baseball, la oji azul no se conformaba con ver al equipo entre semana, varias veces los hacía ir al campo los sábados, sobre todo hoy, el primer entrenamiento de los nuevos, entonces tendría que idear algo para cansar lo suficiente a los muchachos y ninguno la pudiera seguir, en especial su amor de la infancia.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con ustedes dos? ¿Son novios?- preguntó la asiática, para ella lo más normal era que los rubios estuvieran juntos ahora que se aclararon las cosas.

-¡¿Qué?!- por la sorpresa y la falta de respuesta, el cuerpo dela oji azul reacciono con más violencia de la esperada, provocando que ahora estuviera en el suelo, con la cabeza hacia abajo y las piernas colgando de la cama-¡Criminal Phoebe! ¿Cómo preguntas eso?

-Bueno, porque es obvio- la chica de las gafas veía muy divertida a su amiga- Ahora que están los dos en el mismo lado del continente pues…- la chica pauso su respuesta para ayudar a la rubia que seguía en el suelo, estando las dos en la cama sentadas continuo- Yo pensé- de repente la peli negra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba preguntando, ella nunca había sido tan indiscreta, es cierto que quería saber todo lo que pasaba en esa relación, pero tal vez había sido imprudente preguntar algo así tan directamente- Lo siento.

-Pheebs- la rubia no podía molestarse con su mejor amiga- No te preocupes, es sólo que…- de nuevo ese miedo y eso nervios, bajando la mirada la chica la poso en el reloj de muñeca que llevaba en la mano izquierda- ¡Diablos! Ve la hora, tengo que ir al Campo Gerald, hoy es la primera práctica con los nuevos- poniéndose de pie Helga tomo una chaqueta que colgaba de la silla del escritorio y salió de la habitación.

Phoebe ahora estaba sola en el cuarto y segundos después escucho la puerta principal de la casa cerrarse- Pero, todavía faltan dos horas- resignándose, suspiro y siguió a la rubia.

* * *

Por otro lado los dos chicos, con los que iniciamos este capítulo, se hallaban frente a una casa roja, con un portón alto y de madera.

-¿De verdad Curly?- preguntó Arnold escéptico, le costaba trabajo creer que el niño raro, de cabello de tazón, lentes enormes y ropa de colores vistosos fuera todo un cazanova ahora, al grado de que los demás lo llamarán "maestro". Aunque pensándolo más detenidamente en estas semanas él no había visto al chico, de eso estaba seguro.

-Hermano, confía en mí, si alguien nos puede dar un consejo en este tema es él- le contestó Gerald mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba.

A los poco segundos salió un mujer esbelta y alta, de cabello negra, piel clara y ojos color miel, aparentaba tener unos 45 años.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- la voz de la señora era suave y refinada.

-Disculpe- el moreno se adelantó a contestar- ¿Está Curl…que diga Thadeous?

La mujer respingo al escuchar el apodo- Lo lamento, mi hijo no está, salió.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿Nos podría decir a dónde?- interrumpió el castaño mientras ponía un pie en el portón para que la mujer no cerrará la puerta.

-Es usted muy insolente jovencito- contestó la mujer muy molesta- Supongo que fue a una cita y creo que luego iba a tener práctica, menciono algo de un campo.

Con más fuerza empujo la puerta por lo que Gerald quito su extremidad y volteando a ver a los muchachos con desdén, la madre de Curly cerró la puerta.

-Vaya, qué mujer tan más temperamental- dijo Gerald mientras se sobaba el pie- Acaso no sabe que mis piernas están valuadas en millones de dólares.

Arnold suspiro, olvidaba que a veces su amigo era muy seguro de sí. Pero había algo que le rondaba en la cabeza, ¿Curly en una cita? ¿De verdad era todo un galán? ¿Cómo fue posible eso?

-Lo más seguro es que lo encontremos en el entrenamiento con Pataki- dijo el moreno caminando- Vamos, tenemos una hora antes de empezar con la Tortura Rosa.

La simple mención de Helga hacía que Arnold sintiera retortijones en el estómago, es cierto que la quería ver, pero no olvidaba que la rubia lo había rechazado hace menos de un día. Siguió a su amigo, todavía le quedaban sesenta minutos de vida.

* * *

-Bien niñitas- Helga se encontraba en frente de una fila que la conformaba el equipo de baseball, aparte de Arnold entraron cinco chicos más, tres de segundo y uno de primero- Vamos empezar con esta tortura- la rubia llevaba unos pantalones holgados, pese a que había ido de compras con Rhonda su guardarropa no cambio mucho, es cierto que ahora usaba la ropa un poco más justa, pero cuando se trataba de baseball lo último que le importaba era su apariencia, por ello llevaba un pantalón holgado, con un top negro y una camisa de cuadros rosa encima y como en los viejos tiempos dos coletas, aunque es esta ocasión bajas y una gorra negra- Narizón- dijo dirigiéndose a Stinky- ¿Le podrías decir las reglas de nuestro equipo a los novatos?

-Claro que sí jefa- la altura en el chico seguía siendo mucha, incluso para su edad, era de los más altos, los únicos que apenas rozaba la misma altura eran Gerald y Harold- Primera regla- su voz seguía siendo aguda- Siempre obedecer las órdenes del capitán, en este caso- el chico se sonrojo- Capitanita- la voz le salió como hilo, provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

La rubia frunció el ceño- ¿Acaso tienes demasiado aire en el cerebro zopenco?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que una flor como tú debería ser más delicada mi linda señorita?- una voz habló desde la espalda de la oji azul.

Enojándose más, Helga volteó para toparse de frente con un chico más alto que ella, de cabello obscuro que le caía desordenadamente por la frente, pero sin cubrir esos grandes ojos color miel, que se enmarcaban con unos lentes delgados y casi imperceptibles, de complexión delgada, pero cuerpo marcado, todo este paquete se encontraba enfundado en unos jeans ajustados, una playera negra y un saco gris, completado por unos tenis de tela también negros. El chico le sonreía de lado, casi con ironía.

-Pensé que no regresarías al equipo…Curly- esto último lo dijo la rubia con excesiva lentitud.

Arnold no podía creer que lo que veía, enfrente de él estaba la versión masculina de la hermosa mujer que le había abierto la puerta unas horas antes, la madre de Thadeous, ese chico era todo lo contrario al niño raro que vio por última vez en San Lorenzo hace más de 7 años.

-Mi hermosa niña- Curly se acercó a Helga- Toda una rosa, bellísima, pero rodeada de espinas- el chico trato de acariciar la mejilla de la rubia, pero la acción nunca se completó.

-Cuidado donde pones tus manos- el peligro se sentía en la voz de la chica, había detenido la mano del chico en el aire y ahora le hacía una pequeña llave- No querrás recordar a la vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores no es así ¿Curly?

* * *

Desde las gradas Rhonda, Lila, Nadine y Phoebe, observaban la escena, acostumbraban ver los entrenamientos del equipo de baseball, ya que después de ellos se unían a los chicos, a Sheena y a Helga para salir y divertirse un rato. Sin embargo ese día las gradas estaban llenas de otras chicas, de diferentes grados, el rumor de ver a Thadeous regresar al equipo, de la ahora capitana Pataki, era todo un suceso, además varias querían volver a ver al chico nuevo, haciendo referencia al rubio, jugar y si es posible ver ese cuerpo sexi y esos hermosos ojos.

-Tranquila- el chico de los ojos miel sabía que estaba en una aprieto, era verdad que quería regresar al equipo, el año pasado se había salido de éste por problemas de mujeres entre él y Wolfgang, pesé a que sus viejos amigos lo apoyaron hasta el final decidió hacerse un lado y dejar que el equipo siguiera sin ese roce de personalidades. Sin embargo Helga lo vio como una traición, Curly era el mejor parador en corto o shortstop y perderlo había sido un golpe muy fuerte- Sólo quería saber si tenía oportunidad de regresar a tu reino "princesa"- esto último lo dijo con toda la ironía, la historia entre él y Rhonda sólo la sabían cuatro personas, Rhonda, él, Harold y Helga, obviamente nunca se aclaró este asunto y todo tipo de rumores se esparcieron en la secundaria, creando para Curly una popularidad entre las chicas y para Rhonda más de un dolor de cabeza.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar regresar como si nada?- la oji azul estaba sorprendida de que los rumores del regreso del chico al equipo fueran verdad.

-Sí, si quieres llegar a la final, me necesitas y lo sabes Pataki- dijo Curly mientras la chica lo liberaba. Sentía un especial respeto por la rubia era de las pocas personas que aún podían ver su verdadera personalidad, toda esa pinta de chico guapo, era eso, una pinta, después de lo de Rhonda, descubrió que tenía un don y ese era el de la conquista, era bueno, pero había personas que nunca se atrevería a conquistar y entre ellas estaba Helga, era demasiado inteligente como para caer con palabras bonitas- No creo que alguno de tus chicos tenga que nivel que yo tengo- la arrogancia estaba en la mirada del chico.

Helga miro a su equipo, todos ellos con potencial, Sid era veloz y Gerald era buen lanzador, Harold y Stinky intimidaban al enemigo, pero eran buenos en sus bases y no había mejor bateadora que Sheena. Incluso los nuevos eran buenos, todos rápidos y con fuerza y sabía que tenía una nueva arma con Arnold, pero era cierto, necesitaba a un parador en corto, esa zona era débil, por eso no habían llegado a la final el año pasado, desde la salida de Curly el equipo se quebró.

Suspirando la chica regreso la mirada al chico con lentes- Un error, ya sea que llegues tarde o traigas nuevamente a tu grupito de tontas o te involucres con la chica de alguno del equipo…- la voz de la rubia salió cansada y llena de resignación- Estás fuera Curly

El chico ya esbozaba una sonrisa

-Ah otra cosa- la rubia no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente- Para nosotros no eres ni Thadeous, ni Thad, serás y eres Curly. ¿Te quedo claro?

La sonrisa en el chico se desvaneció, con eso última condición lo ataba a burlas y tal vez incluso una venganza de los chicos del equipo, pero él sabía que no iba a ser sencillo su regreso, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo más que chicas gritando por él, más que miradas de odio por varios chicos y sobre todo necesitaba algo que lo hiciera sentir humano, ya no podía liberar animales en el zoológico y aunque los libros lo liberaban por momentos de ese mundo tan falso, necesitaba algo más y eso era el regreso a sus amigos y sobre todo a él.

Con un suspiro el chico respondió- Como ordenes Pataki- y se unió a la fila de los integrantes del equipo, sabía que con el primero que tenía que hablar si quería llevar la fiesta en paz era con Harold.

-Así es- Helga tenía de nuevo esa actitud de todo poder- Las reglas son simples y se las voy a resumir novatos, esto es un equipo, si ganamos, ganamos por todos, si perdemos es culpa de todos. Soy su líder, pero no por eso su mamá, sus problemas de niñas o emocionales quedan fuera al momento en que ponen un pie en el campo. Si trabajamos juntos y caminamos a la par sin duda llegaremos a la final- la rubia estaba emocionada y eso emoción la transmitió a su equipo, varios de ellos sonreían, y Harold, Stinky y Sid ya hacían miradas de batalla- Bien nenitas, para empezar daremos cinco vueltas al campo.

Todos siguieron a la rubia que ya corría, una nueva emoción la embargaba y aunque se sentía mirada por el rubio de ojos verdes, nada la podía detener de su nuevo objetivo, llegar y ganar la final.

* * *

-Pataki sigue siendo toda una líder ¿Verdad?- Rhonda observaba a la rubia encabezando la fila del equipo, se veía contenta y con fuerza, algo que siempre envidió de ella fue esa cualidad de ganarse a todos, aunque fuera ruda y fría, seguía siendo una líder en la que confiaban muchos.

-Helga es más que un líder- dijo Lila- Es una guía, para todos nosotros, no sólo para los chicos.

Rhonda bufó, la pelirroja era demasiado dulce incluso para ella.

-Creo que lo más importante- intercedió Phoebe- Es que estemos juntos, es nuestro último año.

-¿Eso incluye a Arnold y a Helga?- preguntó Rhonda mientras observaba a los rubios, la oji azul se encontraba sonrojada, pero Lloyd sospechaba que no era por el ejercicio, Arnold se había quitado la camisa y solo usaba una ligera camiseta blanca que se marcaba a su cuerpo, además la rubia también se veía molesta, al parecer Curly tenía competencia, los gritos no sólo eran por él, que también sólo traía una camiseta, pero negra, también por el rubio, atraía mucha atención femenina.

-Espero que así sea- contesto la asiática, estaba aún confundida por la actitud de su mejor amiga, en la mañana cuando la alcanzó en el campo Gerald, la rubia estaba de cabeza, al verla llegar se puso a correr y luego midió el campo con sus pies, luego con el cuerpo entero, se sorprendía que Helga aún tuviera fuerza para estar a la par de los hombres en el entrenamiento.

* * *

-Vamos holgazanes, denme 40 más- Helga estaba de pie, a su lado Sheena y ambas observaban a los chicos hacer lagartijas.

-Vamos Helga, ya llevamos 200. No más- dijo Harold al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre su estómago- Quiero vomitar el desayuno y el almuerzo.

-Niño Rosa no estoy pidiendo opiniones, no es mi culpa que Sheena y yo acabáramos antes. Sabías la condición si una de nosotras acabábamos antes que ustedes, los chicos harían 50 lagartijas más- la rubia hacía todo lo posible para evitar mirar al rubio, pero su inconsciente la traicionaba y cada tanto lo miraba- Así que diez más- grito- Si las hacen bien…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gerald, hasta para él, capitán del equipo de básquetbol, eran pesados los entrenamientos de la rubia.

-Son libres por el día de hoy- contesto la oji azul.

Después de diez lagartijas más, de que Harold vomitara atrás de la pizarra de marcador, de que los nuevos se replantearán si realmente querían estar en el equipo, la rubia dijo las palabras mágicas.

-¡Largo de aquí perdedores!- después de eso tomo sus cosas y seguida por las chicas, que la esperaban en las gradas, se fue de ahí, hoy no iba a ver jugos o bromas, la rubia no estaba de humor y las demás se daban cuenta.

Arnold y Gerald tomaron su maleta y se acercaron a Curly, el cual veía muy fijamente a Harold.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto el moreno al chico con lentes.

-Ahora no- contesto caminando hacia el chico que también era barrera en el equipo de americano- Harold- gritó ya cerca del otro chico.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo, era atrevido para Curly hacer eso, sobre todo siendo el ex de la novia del chico, tal vez, más fuerte de la escuela. Arnold y Gerald se quedaron atrás con los demás, sin saberlo, el rubio intuyo que en cualquier momento tendría que intervenir en un encuentro físico entre los otros dos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- respondió el chico encarándolo, el rubio no está seguro, pero era obvio, incluso para él, que esos dos no se llevan para nada, aunque sospechaba que mucho tenía que ver con cierta chica que le gusta vestir de rojo con negro.

-Hablar- respondió con sencillez el chico de mirada ámbar- A final de cuentas es lo que menos que me debes.

-¿Qué te debo?- Harold estaba poniéndose rojo de ira- ¿Acaso le debo algo a un gusano como tú?

-Bueno, considerando que fuiste tú quien me quito a mi chica pues…

El chico de lentes no pudo terminar la frase, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo Harold se le había lanzado encima y ahora lo golpeaba en la cara, sin embargo Curly no estaba del todo indefenso ya que él respondía la agresión.

-¡Alto!- Arnold se acercó a los dos para detenerlos, sin embargo nadie más se aproximó- ¿Qué no me van ayudar?- cuestionó mientras intentaba llegar a los dos que se estaban peleando.

-Déjalos Arnie-le dijo Gerald mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo alejaba un poco- Ambos lo necesitan.

-¿Qué?- el rubio no podía creer lo que decía su mejor amigo.

-Sí, míralos, ya casi no pelean

Y era cierto los dos chicos se encontraban recargándose ya uno en el otro, podrían ser muy buenos en deportes, pero pésimos para pelear.

-¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos aquí?- le dijo Curly a Harold mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo seguido por el otro chico.

-Bueno, parece que ya terminaron- dijo Stinky mientras se acercaba y sentaba al lado de ellos- Chicos ¿se sienten mejor? ¿O estúpidos por pelear por algo que ya pasó?

-No somos estúpidos y más te vale no repetir eso si no- dijo Harold, pero el cansancio pudo más y se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo.

Los demás se acercaron, entre ellos también se encontraban Lorenzo y Eugene, integrantes también del equipo y que ahora les lanzaban bebidas a sus amigos. Todos se sentaron en un círculo. El rubio miro a sus, ahora, hombres amigos, todos cambiados, por lo menos físicamente. Ninguno decía nada, sólo se dedicaban a tomar sus bebidas.

-¿Qué es tan fuerte que los hace pelear como simios?- preguntó una voz entre las sombras.

-Deja de esconderte y da la cara como hombre- nuevamente Harold intentaba ponerse de pie, pero Sid lo jaló.

-Únete Brainy- dijo Curly- Tengamos una plática de hombres.

* * *

En la residencia Lloyd Wellington, ubicadas en la terraza, se encontraban las chicas de la pandilla, a ellas también se le había unido, unos momentos atrás, Patty, ahora solamente era Patty, desde tiempo atrás perdió el apodo de la Gran Patty. Todas esperaban a la rubia que se estaba bañando, Sheena ya estaba sentada con ellas, ya que había sido la primera en bañarse.

-No puedo creer en el chico que se convirtió Arnold- dijo Rhonda mientras tomaba de su bebida, decidieron ir a su casa cuando vieron que la rubia intentaba huir del campo Gerald, todas ellas habían visto huir a la oji- azul de Arnold el primer día que éste regreso- Quien diría que el chico soñador se convirtiera en todo un hombre- la castaña vestida de rojo con negro vio a Helga esconderse en la puerta de la terraza y para molestarla empezó hablar bien del chico de ojos verdes, quería retarla, ver cuánto era capaz la rubia de escuchar sin molestarse- Creo que no me molestaría salir con él.

-¿No crees que está un poco fuera de tu categoría "Princesa"?- dijo Helga mientras salía de su escondite y se unía a ellas.

-¿Celosa?- pregunto Lloyd, pese a que ahora eran amigas, no había cosa que divirtiera más a la chica que molestar a la rubia.

-¿De Arnold? Más bien siento pena, al igual que con Harold- respondió la ojiazul al tiempo que tomaba una bebida y se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga, Rhonda se le quedo viendo con molestia.

-¡Basta!- exclamo Lila- Mejor platiquemos. Helga ¿Tú y Arnold ya andan?- cuestiono a la rubia, la cual al escuchar la pregunta no pudo evitar escupir la bebida que estaba tomando.

-¡Demonios Lila! ¿Cómo preguntas eso?- respondió al tiempo que se limpiaba la boca.

-¿Entonces aún no andan?- intervino Sheena.

-Pensé que estarían juntos ahora que se volvieron a ver- comento Nadine.

-¿Acaso no está en tu categoría Pataki?- dijo Rhonda viendo con suspicacia a la rubia.

-Más bien creo que tiene miedo- completo Patty

-Yo…- Helga estaba acorralada- Yo…

-¿Por qué no respondes?- Rhonda se le acercó más a la rubia la cual estaba roja- ¿Acaso es que Arnold no es suficiente para ti?

-Yo…yo…

Al ver que su mejor estaba acorralada, y pese a que quería saber también esas respuestas Phoebe decidió intervenir- Rhonda ¿Algún día nos vas a platicar realmente qué pasó entre Curly y tú?- pregunto con toda la inocencia del mundo, sabía que con eso distraería la atención de la rubia que cada vez se hundía más en la silla.

* * *

-¿Así que plática de hombres?- Brainy se sentó con los demás- ¿Sobre qué hablamos los hombres?

-¿Sexo? ¿Experiencias? ¿Consejos?- pregunto Sid- ¿Pornografía? ¿Fiestas? ¿Cervezas?

-No te vas a callar hasta que alguien te lo diga ¿verdad?- lo interrumpió Curly

-¿Autos? ¿Carreras? ¿Deportes? ¿Chicas? ¿Sentimientos?

-¡Ya cállate!- le grito Harold- Me confundes

-¿Chicas y sentimientos?- dijo Stinky- Los hombres no hablamos de eso.

-¿Por qué no?- comento Eugene mientras se acercaba más al círculo

-Porque somos hombres y los hombres no hablamos de eso- le respondió Stinky mientras sonreía con sorna.

-¿Tú no tienes sentimientos por alguien?- lo cuestiono el chico de lentes

El chico se ruborizo, pero recuperando la postura respondió- Claro que- y en voz baja completo- Sí

-¿Entonces porque no hablar de sentimientos y chicas?- pregunto Brainy

-Porque somos…- Stinky se había quedado sin respuesta.

-Tal vez ese sea el mayor error de ustedes y por eso la mayoría no ha tenido una relación- les dijo Curly mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Y tú si sabes cómo tener una?- Gerald lo detuvo.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- el ex chico raro estaba con una mirada de auto-suficiencia, al no notar respuesta del moreno se sentó otra vez y dijo- De acuerdo, les voy a dar unos consejos.

* * *

-Creo que no es tema para este momento- contestó Rhonda a la pregunta de la asiática.

-¿Entonces qué lo es princesa?- pregunto Helga, tomaba ya su segunda bebida, al parecer era momento de dejar fluir la situación.

-¿Tal vez de tu relación con Arnold?- remato la peli negra, su mano se dirigió hacia su cabello, que ahora le caía debajo de los hombros.

-Ciertamente no- dijo la rubia, su mejor amiga se movía incomoda en su asiento.

-¿Por qué no?- intervino la pelirroja desconcertada, ella creía, una idea que tenía desde que tenían nueve años, que los rubios eran ideal el uno para la otra.

-Porque…no existe tal cosa- murmuro la oji azul mientras bajaba la vista.

-¿En serio?- exclamo sorprendida Patty- Siempre pensé que entre ustedes existía algo, incluso de niños, bueno…él fue el que me pidió no pelear contigo, de hecho sin su intervención te habría hecho puré Pataki- completó mirando con burla a Helga.

-Eso quisieras- reto la rubia.

-Creo- dijo Sheena interrumpiendo- Que es algo muy lindo, aunque Arnold siempre fue lindo y atento con todos.

-Pero nunca a ninguna nos abrazó- por primera vez intervenía Nadine, prefería mantenerse a raya de conversaciones tan profundas, no porque no le gustarán sino porque nunca estaba del todo segura de qué decir, pero al recordar esos días de infancia se acordó de las incontables veces en que el rubio había abrazado a Helga.

-Eso es cierto- reconoció Rhonda, volteo a ver a la pelirroja que jugaba con una servilleta- Ni siquiera a Lila y mira que era su gran amor.

-Definitiva y absolutamente creo que no era su gran amor- dijo la aludida, sin querer vio a la rubia que se hallaba sentada a su izquierda, no quería que viejos celos salieran a flote- Más bien era una….

* * *

-Ilusión- contestó Arnold cuando Curly le pidió describir sus viejos sentimientos por Lila- Era una ilusión, más bien como un ideal que tenía de niño, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es o alguna vez fue mi gran amor.

-¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de eso?- preguntó Curly, sentado a la izquierda del rubio.

-Pues, creo que darme cuenta del verdadero ser de una persona- respondió bajando un poco la cabeza para que no se notará el sonrojo que se hacía presente en su cara.

-Así que cambiaste una ilusión por una realidad- Curly no estaba preguntando, más bien afirmando- Muy inteligente de tu parte.

Los chicos se encontraban inmersos en una conversación muy interesante, nunca habían hablado realmente de sus relaciones, por lo menos no todos juntos, pero Curly los incito para hacerlo, en lo personal al chico de lentes le interesaba ayudar a sus amigos, no diciéndoles qué o no hacer con la chica en cuestión, sino que ellos se dieran cuenta cuál era la mejor manera de acercarse a ella, esa era su verdadera técnica, conocer a la persona, aunque con la fama que tenía ya no tenía tiempo de conocer a nadie, las chicas se le entregaban solamente con un "hola" de su parte.

-A decir verdad no entiendo por qué estamos hablando de temas viejos- Lorenzo se hallaba un poco molesto, desde hace unos meses se había fijado en la pelirroja y lo que vio no le desagrado en lo más mínimo- Además a Arnold ya no le gusta Lila ¿no es así?

-No-respondió inmediatamente el rubio sorprendiendo a todos. Los sorprendía porque a pesar de que, por lo menos Harold, Sid y Stinky habían visto la despedida tan afectuosa entre los rubios, con esa negación comprobaban que el chico realmente iba tras el demonio de oro- No me malentiendan, Lila es una chica hermosa, pero…ella no es mi realidad.

-¿Y sabes cómo obtener tu realidad?- lo cuestiono Sid, en especial a él le interesaban esos temas, como todo chico de su edad había tenido citas y conocido chicas, pero nunca, por lo menos no por parte de él, tuvo una relación en lo que llevaba de vida.

-Honestamente no- el oji verde soltó un suspiro- Creo que ahora ella es la que me huye.

-Vaya, se intercambiaron los papeles- Brainy lo miraba con una gran suspicacia en los ojos.

Arnold no supo cómo responder, pero su mejor amigo hablo e hizo una pregunta que los dejo callados.

-¿Alguna sabe realmente como acercarse a la persona que te gusta sin salir lastimado?

* * *

-No creo que sea posible, el simple hecho de que te guste alguien ya es una manera de exponerte y siempre que lo haces puedes salir lastimado- dijo Patty, escuchaba a la chicas y pese a que todas se querían hacer las fuertes fingiendo que con ellas no jugaban, Patty quiso poner las cartas en la mesa.

-Tu punto es válido- intervino Rhonda, las bebidas o sodas fueron intercambiadas por chocolate caliente, la tarde caía y al igual que la noche anterior, la temperatura fue disminuyendo- Pero no creo que exista un chico, todavía, por el cual me exponga en su totalidad.

Esta afirmación hizo que Helga pensará, es cierto, por Arnold nunca se expuso hasta que se vio acorralada, primero en Industrias Futuro y luego en San Lorenzo. Pero fuera de eso siempre se mantuvo en la sombra y ayudar al rubio sin que él o los demás se dieran cuenta, incluso mantuvo por años oculto su sentimiento, hasta que se los confesó a Lila, para obtener el papel de Julieta y a Phoebe, aunque esta ya lo sabía desde tiempo atrás. No estaba segura, en ese entonces creía que era por mantener la imagen de niña fuerte, fría y mandona, pero ahora no quería exponerse porque…ella misma no lograba contestar esa pregunta todavía.

-Tal vez no estemos en edad de asegurar que hemos encontrado a esa persona- dijo la asiática, sus manos eran calentadas un poco por la taza de chocolate que tenía entre ellas, pero aun así empezaba a sentir frío.

-¿Entonces qué pasa con los matrimonios que se conocen desde jóvenes y todavía están juntos?- pregunto Sheena, a ella le gustaba creer que tenía un futuro con Eugene.

* * *

-Mis padres son ejemplo de ello- comento Gerald, todo habían evadido su pregunta y habían puesto otro tema en la mesa- Se conocieron a los catorce años y siguen juntos.

-¿Desde entonces empezaron a andar?- cuestiono Stinky, sus padres también se conocieron jóvenes, aunque no seguían juntos, su madre falleció al tenerlo.

-Bueno, no exactamente, empezaron su relación a los quince años, aunque por lo que sé eran amigos desde antes- dijo el moreno.

-¿Entonces de una amistad nació algo más?- preguntó Eugene, el chico creía y tenía la firma convicción de estar en algo muy especial con Sheena, es cierto que la chica era más alta que él, no tenía mala suerte e incluso se podía decir que era más fuerte, pero a él le gustaba estar con ella y se sentía bien.

-Supongo- dijo el chico de la camiseta roja incomodo- Cambiemos de tema.

-Bien- Sid se incorporó levemente y miro directamente a Gerald- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Phoebe?

* * *

-Una amistad- respondió la asiática, ahora ella era la que estaba contra la pared

-¿Pero te gustaría que hubiera algo más?- insistió Rhonda.

-Pues…- la asiática se puso roja- Sería tonto de mi parte decir que no.

Con eso todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas, menos Helga que veía a su amiga suspicazmente, una idea le vivo a la mente. ¿Por qué Gerald y Phoebe no estaban juntos? Desde niños los dos mostraban un especial interés el uno por el otro, pero nunca había andado, los dos tuvieron parejas, y cuando eso sucedía ambos se alejaban, pero al momento que volvían a ser solteros casualmente estaban unidos. ¿Qué era lo que los mantenía alejados?

-¿Y qué esperas?- pregunto Nadine.

-Creo que estar segura que ambos sentimos lo mismo- la chica de lentes se removió un poco en su asiento- Yo sé que me gusta pero…

-Te da miedo- completo la rubia, ahora se daba cuenta que no era la única con un amor no correspondido.

-Creo

-¿Y nunca has hablado de eso con él?- la pelirroja estaba asombrada, sabía que esos dos se gustaban, pero nunca sospecho que ambos dudarán de eso.

-A lo mejor estoy chapada a la antigua, pero me gustaría que él diera el paso- dijo la pelinegra, mientras se ajustaba su sueter azul.

-¿Por qué siempre la mujer tiene que esperar que el hombre de el primer paso?- dijo Patty.

* * *

-Porque somos los que llevamos el ritmo de la relación- Harold se hallaba ahora recargando su quijada en su mano que apoyaba en su pierna.

-¿De verdad podrías decir que tú llevas el ritmo en tu relación con Rhonda?- Curly veía de forma burlona a Harold.

-Por supuesto que…

-No- interrumpieron al mismo tiempo Sid y Stinky.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- el chico de la gorra hacia atrás miro a sus dos amigos con molestia- ¿Qué les hace creer que no es así?

-Tal vez- respondió Sid- Porque haces todo lo que te pide Rhonda

-Porque a todo lo que te pregunta le respondes "Sí amor"- completo Stinky

-Porque cuando se enoja aún dices "Mamá sálvame"- imito Sid a la perfección.

Al momento que lo dijo todos los chicos se soltaron a reír, incluyendo el más robusto de ellos, no podía evitarlo, tenían razón, siempre que podía evitaba problema innecesarios.

-Pero si vieran lo bien que me paga cuando me porto bien- dijo el chico mientras sonreía de manera misteriosa.

-¿Entonces han llegado ya a…?- Brainy no se atrevía a completar la pregunta.

* * *

-Por supuesto que no- negó la pelinegra, movió su cabeza negando otra vez- Aunque claro él quiere que lo hagamos.

-¿Y tú que dice a eso? Sheena se sirvió su segunda taza de chocolate.

-Que no estoy segura, no es que tenga ganas- dijo Rhonda y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se ruborizo- Es decir…

-No lo quieras arreglar Princesa- la interrumpió la oji azul- Eres ser humano, es normal que tengas deseos. No veo el problema de negarlo.

-Gracia Pataki- Rhonda miro sorprendida a la rubia- Creo que tienes un punto.

-Cierto, me desespera que crean que las chicas no tenemos o sentimos deseo, claro que lo hacemos, sólo que no somos tan obvias como ellos- aseguro la pelirroja dejando a todas asombradas- O no enfrente de ellos- completo con una sonrisita.

-Vaya La Señorita Perfección no es tan correcta- bromeo Helga.

-No es eso Helga, es sólo decir las cosas como ciertamente son- contesto Lila- Además ¿Tú no sientes deseo por Arnold?

* * *

-¿Qué?- el rubio estaba sonrojado y asombrado, nunca espero que la conversación se desviará tanto, claro que lo sentía, era hombre y no estaba ciego, además estaba muy consciente de que ninguno de los dos eran niños- Yo…yo

-Vamos Arnold responde- incito Sid tomando su tercer bebida.

-Yo…

* * *

-¿Cómo preguntas eso Lila?- la rubia estaba en shock, nunca espero una pregunta así de la pelirroja.

-Pues como tú misma estabas siendo tan abierta en el tema- la chica campirana se le quedo viendo a la rubia- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte Helga.

-No es eso, es sólo que…

* * *

-No sé cómo responder eso- admitió el rubio.

-¿Cómo no?- Stinky no entendía al chico con cabeza de balón, aunque para ser honestos nunca lo entendió realmente.

-Porque- Arnold suspiro- Creo que es algo más que deseo. No estoy seguro de qué es.

* * *

-Simplemente sé que hay algo ahí- la rubia miro distraída a sus amigas que esperaban que continuará- Es que…es Arnold.

-Siempre pensé que estabas enamorada de él- susurro Nadine, Patty y Rhonda veían a la oji azul analizándola.

-¿Enamorada?

* * *

-¿Enamorado?- el oji verde veía a sus amigos los cuales esperaban una respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que uno de ellos lo miraba de una forma calculadora, el rubio capitán del equipo de americano no dejaba de ver a Arnold de manera inquisidora, cosa que le llamo la atención al chico.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo no eres capaz de decirlo en alto?- pregunto Brainy con un poco de agresividad.

-No es eso, claro que estoy enamorado, pero ella…

-¿Te huye? Irónico, los papeles se invirtieron- dijo Brainy.

-¿Tú qué sabes al respecto?- el oji verde le molestaba al actitud de su ¿aún eran amigos?

-Simplemente te voy a decir que si no te apuras hay personas que realmente están interesadas- finalmente Brainy expuso su juego, para la mayoría era conocido la fuerte atracción que sentía este por la chica Pataki, pero nunca esperaron que retara de esa manera a Arnold.

Antes de que el rubio respondiera interrumpió Curly- Basta, no es momento. El caso de Arnold es especial, bueno de hecho el de cada uno de ustedes- tomo aire antes de continuar- Sé que desde hace tiempo algunos me llama "maestro" bueno, les voy a decir mi secreto- pausando para crear una atmósfera de suspenso, el chico de lente vio como todos los presentes se acercaban más a él, menos Brainy- Cada chica es diferente, hay unas que son dulces y educadas- dijo mirando a Lorenzo- Otras que de amigas se convierten en pareja- volteo a ver a Eugene- Algunas nos cautivan con su inteligencia y ternura- le sonrió a Gerald- Existen unas tan hermosas y fuertes que simplemente no podemos verlas directamente- Harold no soporto la mirada de Curly y bajo sus ojos- Pocas son raras, pero interesantes- era turno de Stinky- O tan fuertes y similares a nosotros que simplemente no podemos estar sin ellas- Sid sonrió cuando el chico de lentes lo miro- Pero hay una rareza entre todas ellas y es aquella que es fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, fría, calculadora pero increíblemente tímida y buena, claro que estas últimas cualidades está tan bien ocultas que pocos las conocen- Arnold miro con sorpresa a Curly- Pero para cada uno existe una manera diferente de conquista, no quieran utilizar clichés o caer en lo común, a veces lo más simple y directo es lo mejor- Curly se puso de pie- Así que hombres, seamos hombres. Y como yo soy un buen hombre me retiro, ya me dio hambre.

-No eres al único- dijo Harold, su estómago llevaba tiempo haciendo ruido- Larguémonos. ¿Sid, Stinky?

-Hasta mañana chicos- dijeron al unísono los aludidos.

-Esperen, me voy con ustedes- Eugene corrió para alcanzarlos, pero antes de hacerlo tropezó- Estoy bien.

-Párate si no quieres que te coma- la plática de los cuatro chicos se perdió en la calles.

Brainy se limitó hacer un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró, por Lorenzo pasaron y se despidió con un movimiento de mano desde su coche.

-Creo que nos dejaron solo- dijo Gerald viendo a su mejor amigo y a Curly.

-Los- completo el chico de lentes- Me retiro- empezó a caminar pero detuvo sus pasos, se dio media vuelta y le dijo a Arnold- A las chicas no se les conquista con miel, menos a una tan especial como Pataki- con eso último se fue.

-¿Qué quiso decir?- pregunto el moreno empezando a caminar

-No estoy seguro, pero tienen razón- dijo el rubio siguiéndolo.

-¿En qué?- cuestiono su amigo deteniéndose en la casa de huéspedes.

-De verdad sabe de lo que habla- se despidió de su amigo son su típico saludo de pulgares- Hasta mañana.

* * *

Helga había logrado escapar antes de responder la última pregunta, por fortuna era tarde y las chicas se tenían que ir a sus respectivas casas.

Desde su ventana la rubia veía la luna, pero la inspiración no llego, estaba bloqueada, en su escritura, en sus pasatiempos, pero sobre todo en sus sentimientos por el rubio.

¿A qué le tenía miedo? Muy en su interior se formó la respuesta. A su realidad.

* * *

**Chic s de por aquí:**

Este capítulo no es tan largo como el anterior y no tiene tanta acción, pero se aclaran puntos, cómo la personalidad de cada uno y se pone en la mesa una nueva relación ¿Curly y Rhonda? ¿Qué tanto se perdió Arnold en estos años?

Bueno les aviso, subo este ahora porque voy a subir otro esta semana antes del viernes, esto porque la próxima semana no voy a subir ninguna, esto se debe a que voy a estar muy ocupada, pero por eso hay doble en esta.

Muchas gracias a cieloellen1, por tus ideas, respecto a la carta de Helga hacía Arnold me recuerda un poco a una historia que leí por aquí, pero tienes toda la razón tiene que haber un motivo fuerte para que el Cabeza de Balón luche por Helga, tal vez en este capítulo ya puse algo que lo incite, a final de cuentas es hombre y nada como un reto para hacerlo actuar. Y tienes otro punto, Arnold va a tener que tomar el asunto entre sus manos.

Actualizó comúnmente los lunes, espero que con eso no pierdas el hilo de la historia, tienes un punto de vista muy bueno, es cierto cuando uno está confundido lo que menos quiere es que estén encima de uno, pero tampoco quiere dejar de recibir esa atención- ¡Qué raros somos los seres humano! ¿Verdad?- espero que sigas leyendo y no te aburra este capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero más respuestas, la pregunta es la misma ¿cuáles son su técnicas de conquista? ¿Alguna le podría servir a nuestro pobre Cabeza de Balón? ¿No les fascina que ahora sea él el que sigue a la rubia?

En el siguiente capítulo: lo sucedido entre Rhonda, Curly y Harold. El triángulo de las Bermudas (lo siento, quería dramtizar)

Como siempre viene el consejo de la semana, canta una canción a todo pulmón en la calle, chance y alguien te descubre y te vuelves famoso o alguien te acusa de desorden público.

Suerte.


	9. Chapter 8: ¿Si te hago gritar me besas?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Si te hago gritar me besas?**

Otro mes pasó y sin darse cuenta los chicos se encontraban en la parte final del mes de octubre, todos ellos estaban emocionados, pero la más emocionada de todos era la rubia de ojos azules, para ella no había mejor época que la de Halloween, el terror y las bromas estaban justificadas en esa fecha, las películas de terror se volvían comunes en la programación televisiva y todo se volvía un poco más obscuro, incluso el clima era diferente, más frío y el viento parecía jugar con las hojas secas caídas de los árboles que dejaban abiertamente muestra del otoño.

Para Helga el Halloween siempre era divertido, incluyendo aquel en el que gracias a Arnold a ella y a los demás fueron confundidos con extraterrestres, además le gustaba porque de un tiempo para acá en el vecindario se realizaba un concurso de casas de terror, sólo cinco casa se hacían y las familias del barrio escogían su equipo, el reto como todos los años era vencer a la Casa de Huéspedes, Phillip y Gertie tenían un don especial para asustar a la gente, pero este año no se iba a dejar vencer. Las otras tres familias participantes eran los Lloyd Wellington, la familia del carnicero Green y por último la del Señor Simmons, aunque su familia como tal no viviera con él, los demás profesores lo apoyaban y se unían a su equipo.

En años pasados , sin el rubio presente, la chica se había dedicado a evitar que su padre y el abuelo de los Shortman se matarán en esta competencia también, por más que la relación entre los dos hombres hubiera mejorado, la rivalidad entre ellos en los concursos seguía latente, además este año se decidiría quienes eran los grandes creadores de las casas de terror, ya que el concurso ahora lo manejaba la televisión local, la cual hacía un reportaje especial de la casa ganadora e invitaba a los turistas a visitar ese barrio, que no sólo ahora era histórico, sino famoso por ese concurso.

-No puedo esperar Phoebe, finalmente llegó, aquí está, no puede haber nada más hermoso que esta fecha, imagina, gritos, sustos, dulces- Helga y su mejor amiga se encontraban caminando, bueno por lo menos la segunda, la primera brincaba como niña chiquita por las calles.

-Me alegro que estés tan…cuidado- la asiática se detuvo al ver a la rubia en el suelo junto con otro rubio.

Helga al sentirse en el suelo se enderezo y no pudo evitar cruzar mirada con Arnold que se encontraba bajo de ella, sus rostros muy juntos y observándose detenidamente. La relación entre ellos no había mejorado, después del quinto intento del rubio de declaratoria y fallo del mismo, decidió dejar enfriar un poco las cosas, además el consejo de Curly le seguía rondando la cabeza. Tal vez el problema era que seguía cayendo en cosas que más que hacer sentir a la rubia bien la dejaban en ridículo, como aquella vez que le canto bajo su ventana, bueno al menos él pensó que esa era su ventana, podría haber aprendido a tocar la guitarra, pero para la desgracia del oji verde tenía una pésima voz, en el momento en el que chico expresaba con mayor fuerza sus sentimientos la ventana se abrió, él esperaba ver a la rubia asomarse y dedicarle una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso vio a Big Bob en calzoncillos y arrojándole agua a él y a su fiel amigo, tremendo resfriado que pescaron después de esa noche, hoy día todavía se preguntaba ¿cómo había podido ser tan torpe como para confundir las ventanas?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se tarden esta vez en reaccionar?- preguntó Gerald a la asiática mientras observaba divertido a los rubios. Él era el fiel compañero de Arnold en sus intentos por conquistar a la rubia, aún resentía el terrible resfriado provocado por el padre de la chica, pero aún ahora se reía del plan de pistas que creo que el rubio para la oji azul, dejando notas donde ella pudiera encontrarlas, el punto era que la rubia las siguiera y estas la llevarían a un hermoso día de campo en la playa, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a Eugene en vez de a Helga a la meta, consternado el rubio se le acercó al pelirrojo preguntándole que hacía, él simplemente alzo los hombros y le dijo que había encontrado la nota en su casillero y pensando que era un juego de Sheena siguió las pistas hasta llegar ahí. A raíz de eso, lo de la ventana, los chocolates robados por Niño Chocolate, las rosas puestas en cloro y claro la serenata al mayor de los Patakis, hacían sospechar a Gerald que su mejor amigo o estaba haciendo muy mal las cosas o tenía muy mala suerte.

-No seas malo- contestó la chica de anteojos, era cierto los rubios seguían en su mundo, ambos observándose, reconociéndose, siempre que pasaba eso la pareja podía estar así por minutos, alguna vez ella y el moreno contaron cinco minutos seguidos hasta que la rubia reacciono y huyo de ahí.

-¿Apostamos?- el moreno inconscientemente se acercó más a la chica, quería observarla bien, hoy la joven traía el cabello en una cola alta, una falda de tablas negra, suéter azul y botas del mismo color que la falda, el viento movía levemente esta vestimenta provocando que el chico desviará la mirada hacia las piernas de la asiática.

-Nada de apostar ex plumero francés- la rubia estaba de pie y en el suelo aún se hallaba el rubio.

-Gracias por la ayuda Pataki- murmuro con sarcasmo el oji verde mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está de mal humor- la oji azul tenía mala cara, le molestaba siempre perderse en los ojos verdes del chico, pero le molestaba más enterarse de los tontos planes que éste hacía para conquistarla, en serio era muy torpe el rubio si pensaba que ella iba a caer con serenatas, flores o chocolates, a veces creía que el chico no la conocía en la más mínimo.

-No estoy molesto, hoy te vi- contestó el rubio mientras veía con intensidad a la chica, esos comentarios y esa mirada siempre provocaban que la chica se ruborizara, si al menos Arnold se diera cuenta que lo que Helga quería era seguridad, esa que proyectaba el oji verde en ese momento, no cosas cursis y de niñas bobas.

-Este…No digas cosas sin sentido Cabeza de Balón- la chica se alejó de él y se puso en medio de los dos morenos.

-¿A dónde iban?- pregunto Gerald ayudando a su amigo a salir de esa situación, no era la primera y sospechaba que no iba a ser la última vez que lo haría.

-Pues ya que están de chismosos- dijo la rubia sonriendo- Vamos a comprar cosas para la casa ganadora de este año.

-¿Casa ganadora?- pregunto el rubio, había visto en estos últimos días a sus abuelos ir y venir con cosas, también a los inquilinos hablando y planeando, sabía que esto era muy importante para la rubia, pero también lo era para su familia y ahora que estaba de vuelta quería explotar al máximo cada experiencia con ellos.

-¿Lo dudas cabezón?- la chica frunció el cejo.

-No es el único- intervino Gerald, su familia era parte del equipo de la casa de Huéspedes, el año pasado habían perdido por poco contra el equipo de los Patakis, habría que reconocer que la mente retorcida de esa familia servía muy bien para este tipo de concursos.

-¿Acaso Geraldo quiere repetir la humillación del año pasado?- la voz de la rubia salió tan infantil y llena de ironía.

-El año pasado no estaba yo Helga- el rubio estaba entrando al juego de la chica.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia Arnold? De todas maneras van a perder- ambos se veían de frente.

-¿Apuestas?- la pareja se retaba con los ojos.

-Siempre ¿Qué quieres perder?- dijo con sorna la rubia

-El que pierda hará lo que el otro le ordene- la voz del chico salió filosa y peligrosa- Para que veas que soy todo un caballero diré lo que quiero que hagas si pierdes.

-¿Qué melenudo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Me vas a besar- dijo Arnold sonriendo de lado- En los labios- completó a la chica mientras se relamía la boca.

-¿Qué?- la rubia estaba roja y respiraba dificultosamente, de donde salía toda esa seguridad, cómo es que el chico se atrevía a pedirle algo así, pero ella era Helga G. Pataki, no se iba a quedar atrás, ella no le temía a un reto, aunque este no lo fuera realmente, respirando profundamente contesto- De acuerdo, pero si gano serás mi esclavo toda una semana y créeme no va a ser bonito.

-De acuerdo Pataki, cerremos el trato- estiro su mano y tomo la de la chica.

-No es ningún trato, es una apuesta- después de eso las chicas se retiraron dejando a los chicos solos.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el moreno acercándose a su mejor amigo que se veía con la mirada perdida.

-Tengo que ganar Gerald, no estoy seguro de donde saque el coraje para pedirle un beso, pero tengo que ganar a como dé lugar- Arnold volteo a ver a su amigo- Me va a besar.

-Amigo, eres un atrevido- el moreno le daba unas palmadas en la espalda al rubio- Vamos tenemos que planear la mejor casa del terror, tan espeluznante que hasta Pataki gritará al estar en ella.

* * *

En el parque en una banca estaba Curly, mirando el cielo obscuro y gris, soltando un suspiro empezó a recordar, hace un año, por esas fecha había terminado con Rhonda y hace dos habían empezado su relación.

FLASH BACK

En una tarde fría y nublada, en el parque principal se veía a un chico de cabello negro y grandes ojos color almendra, sentado en una banca y con la cabeza gacha, cualquiera que lo viera daría por hecho de que sufría por algo y ese algo era muy importante para él, sin embargo el joven hacía todo lo contrario, recordaba y reía, se reía por no entender como permitió que alguien jugará y lo cambiará, que ese alguien se robará su mente y sobre todo que se robará su verdadero ser.

-Rhonda, princesa- murmuró mientras levantaba la mirada- Finalmente llegaste.

Hasta él había llegado una joven, delgada y de cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga larga roja, muy similar a como lo hacía 5 años atrás.

-Vine porque me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo- contestó la pelinegra- Sabes que no me gusta salir en los días fríos Curly

-Lo sé hermosa, siéntate- dijo, al tiempo que le daba su chaqueta, al menos el termino fenómeno había quedado atrás para su musa- Tengo que decirte algo muy serio.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando- Rhonda se sentó al lado de él y sin evitarlo tomo la cara del chico- Sabes que cuentas conmigo- lo besó tiernamente en los labios, llevaba 1 año siendo la novia de Curly, ni ella misma entendía como llegaron a esa situación, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que un día el chico se volvió indispensable en su vida y se dio cuenta que no quería estar sin él.

-Por favor- el chico termino el beso y la aparto ligeramente, él era el más feliz de los dos en esa situación, pero sabía que su historia no daba para más, simplemente habían llegado a un punto en donde no avanzaban ni para adelante ni para atrás, sabía cuál podría ser el siguiente paso, pero él mismo reconocía que no estaba preparado para eso, no podía pedirle sexo para seguir juntos, aunque ella lo hubiera insinuado en otras ocasiones, él creía que ella era demasiado especial para hacerle creer que eso era la solución- Rhonda, escucha- respiro hondamente y pronunció las palabras que la liberarían a ella, pero que lo condenarían a él- Debemos terminar.

Al entrar a la preparatoria la relación de Curly y Rhonda seguía siendo muy similar a cuando eran niños, él siguiéndola y ella huyendo, obviamente ahora que eran adolescentes el acoso ya no era tan físico, sino intelectual. Curly se encargó de cambiar su horario para que todas las optativas fueran con Rhonda, aunque eso significará ir a un nivel menor del que tenía. Tomó expresión corporal, música y por supuesto cocina, algo que nunca pensó que le gustará, él era un chico más frío y tecnológico, las computadoras eran su mundo y pese a que no tenía temor en mostrar lo que sentía por la chica, si le molestaba mostrar otro tipo de sentimientos. El niño explosivo que era quedo atrás al introducirse al mundo tecnológico, pero ahora con esos talleres recupero un poco del viejo Curly que existía en él y con la cabeza fría y estratega que ahora tenía lo convirtió en una mejor versión de él, alguien con inteligencia, carisma y desde unos días de entrar a la prepa, atractivo, al decidirse cambiar sus lentes por unos más chicos. Decidió también entrar a algún equipo deportivo, ya era suficiente de ser un chico escuálido y pálido, recordaba que de niño jugaba baseball y le gustaba por lo decidió hacer pruebas para este, iba a ser más sencillo ingresar a este que a los otros. Después de unos días rectificó que estaba dentro del equipo, junto con varios viejos compañeros, entre los que se encontraban, Harold, Sid, Stinky, el chico torpe Eugene y por supuesto la malhumorada Pataki, chica que siempre le llamó la atención, no de manera romántica, sino como un ser vivo raro y diferente. Al cabo de unos meses Curly se empezó hacer de cierta popularidad en la escuela, era bueno en la posición que le dieron en el equipo, parador en corto, y por él, el equipo había tenido unas cuantas victorias, además en las clases artísticas era bueno, sobre todo en música, en donde aprendió rápidamente a tocar la guitarra y por último su inteligencia le daba cierto lugar entre los cerebritos de la escuela. Sin embargo esto parecía no ser suficiente para conquistar a su princesa, ella lo seguía tratando igual, aunque con menor desprecio, hasta ese día…se arrepentía, a cada rato pensaba que la chica estaba con él por ese día.

-¿Terminar?- Rhonda no creía lo que acababa de escuchar, Curly, el chico del que estaba enamorada la estaba cortando, es cierto de un tiempo para acá las cosas estaban un poco frías, pero nunca pensó que era para tanto, pero sí hasta le había propuesto que tuvieran sexo, pero él chico se rehusó argumentando que quería que la primera vez de ella fuera muy especial.

El inició en la preparatoria para Rhonda no fue lo que esperaba, era un mundo diferente, con diferente grupos y aunque parecía que todos obedecían a los populares, realmente cada uno tenía su individualidad, o intentaban descubrir como tenerla. Esa nueva manera de jerarquías desubico un poco a la pelinegra, ella venía de la secundaria donde era popular, la más conocida de todas, la abeja reina y ahora resultaba que aquí sólo podría serlo poco a poco y hasta su último año, porque claro quienes gobernaban la escuela eran los que se iban a la universidad. Pese a que su inició fue difícil, decidió cambiar su táctica, no sería popular por su dinero o por su apellido, al menos quería que eso no fuera el principal elemento por el que la reconocieran, quería ser conocida por quien era, alguien que tiene en la cabeza más que moda y compras, por lo que decidió entrar a los talleres de arte, esos para los raros, pero sin dejar al lado su escalera a la popularidad y esa era el club de porristas, hizo pruebas junta a varias novatas, sin embargo fueron pocas las que se quedaron. Las animadoras, eran crueles en muchos sentidos, pero a la chica le quedaba el consuelo de que con ella estaba su mejor amiga Nadine, así como Lila. Por supuesto que la pelirroja se volvió conocida por su belleza y Nadine por su conciencia ecológica. Incluso Helga era más conocida que ella, sí es cierto, no de la mejor manera, en el primer juego con el equipo de baseball dejo inconsciente al bateador del equipo contrario con una pelota, pero era conocida, todo mundo le temía, pero también la admiraban, era la única mujer, junto con Sheena, en el equipo. A ella le costó más trabajo darse a notar, pero nunca espero que lo que la volviera popular fuera justamente los talleres que tomo para raros, en expresión corporal era buena, muy buena, tanto que su maestra la metió a competir en concursos de danza contemporánea, los cuales ganó, poco a poco el nombre de Rhonda se dio a conocer, por sus triunfos en expresión corporal y su ímpetu en el equipo de porristas. Todo esto la hacía concentrarse en todo menos en el chico que había estado junto con ella casi toda la vida, Curly, es cierto que ya no lo trataba tan mal y en cierta forma envidiaba la popularidad de él, pero no quería utilizarlo para darse a conocer en la preparatoria, esa sería volver a la vieja Rhonda, superficial y con dinero, por ello decidió alejarlo un poco y hacerle creer que ni con todo lo que él estaba haciendo iba a lograr conquistarla, hasta ese día.

-Así es, lo siento, pero creo que esto ya no tiene sentido- el chico se negaba a mirar a la pelinegra, sabía que la chica estaba llorando, él mismo estaba a nada de hacerlo, dentro de sí se maldecía y sobre todo maldecía ese día, si al menos él no sintiera que Rhonda estaba con él como pago a lo pasado.

0

0

Rhonda se encontraba sola en la escuela, se había quedado hasta tarde ensayando ya que al día siguiente tenía un concurso de danza contemporánea, además le había pedido ayuda a la pelirroja para agregar un poco de ballet en su nueva pieza y hacerla más difícil y vistosa, pero nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan pesado, Lila se retiró dejando a la pelinegra ensayar por otra hora. Caminando por los pasillos Rhonda checo su celular para toparse con un mensaje de su padre en donde le decía que no iba a poder ir por ella, ni mandar el coche ya que su madre y él habían decidido ir a cenar con los abuelos, la chica suspiro, no por enojo si no por alivio, no había cosa que detestará más que esas absurdas comidas familiares en donde solo se hablaban de dinero y del futuro imperio de los Lloyd-Wellyngton, claro que eso incluía un buen esposo para ella. Mirando su cartera contó el dinero que tenía, el suficiente para tomar un taxi que la llevará a un buen restaurante, cenar y pagar otro que la llevará a su residencia, sin embargo abandono la idea al ver cómo iba vestida, podía haber dejado muy a lado muchos de sus prejuicios, pero tampoco iba a permitir que alguien la viera con ropa deportiva, sudada y sin bañarse, no eso no era posible para Rhonda Lloyd Wellyngton, dando otro suspiro, ahora de resignación, decidió tomar un taxi que la llevará directamente a su mansión y cenar ahí. Al salir del edificio escolar se percató que ya estaba obscuro, vio la hora en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, las 10 de la noche, se sorprendió, pensó que sería mejor llamar un taxi para que la recogiera a tomar uno en la calle, ya era tarde y estaba sola, pero la idea de esperar por lo menos unos veinte minutos la desanimo. Rascándose la cabeza la chica decidió llamar un taxi y espéralo en la cafetería que iba muy seguido con sus amigos saliendo de la escuela, estaba a dos calles de ahí, era un lugar seguro y agradable, además de que podría cenar y las puertas de la escuela ya estaban cerradas, parecía que el conserje solo la hubiera esperado a ella para cerrar e irse de ahí. Empezó a caminar por el estacionamiento de la escuela, vacío y obscuro, eso la hizo sentirse sola, pero su instinto la alerto de algo, era falso, no estaba sola, frente a ella se podía ver un coche estacionado casi a la salida del estacionamiento, con cierto pesar camino más rápido, sabía que tendría que pasar por ahí, eso al inquietaba, pero ella mismo empezó a tranquilizarse, lo más seguro es que fueran estudiantes que se quedaron hasta tarde como ella y tal vez, si el destino le sonreía, sería alguien conocido y que pudiera o bien darle un aventón o esperar con ella el taxi, aunque una parte de su cerebro también la hacía recordar que últimamente existía el rumor de que unos pandilleros se juntaban en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, de hecho ya habían asaltado a unos alumnos y agredido a otros. Rhonda empezó a caminar más rápido, casi corría, no quería tentar a la suerte, cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca de la puerta se sintió segura, sin embargo algo o alguien le impidió el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Con permiso-respondió la pelinegra, reconocía esa voz donde fuera, pero no quería problemas.

-¿Con permiso?- le contestó la misma voz

-A mi casa- respondió la pelinegra, atrás de ella ya se encontraban dos mujeres más.

-¿A tu casa? Vas a descansar porque mañana es tu gran competencia- dijo uno de las que estaban a la espalda de la pelinegra- Sabes que no tienes oportunidad niña- se le acerco tanto que sintió su aliento en el cuello, lo que provoco que la chica se encogiera.

-No estoy tan segura de eso- la voz de Rhonda salió burlona- Si ustedes están aquí es porque algo estoy haciendo bien o ¿acaso es que las niñitas tienen miedo?- sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y no iba a salir bien librada, inconscientemente su mente viajo a Helga, sabía que necesitaba alguien que la respaldará o por lo menos una vía de escape, a lo mejor sí seguía provocando.

-¿Te crees muy valiente eh?- dijo la tercera empujando a la pelinegra contra la primera mientras le arrebataba el bolso- No creo que te sientas igual después del saludo que te queremos dar.

-Regresame mis cosas- la menor de los Lloyd se volvió contra la chica hecha una furia, no iba a permitir que nadie la amedrantará, mucho menos integrantes del equipo de expresión corporal de otra escuela, pero no llegó lejos al sentir como la detenían las otras dos personas.

-La niña quiere jugar- dijo la segunda mientras tiraba al suelo a Rhonda, provocando que la chica se golpeará en la cara- Vamos a enseñarle a jugar- al decir eso hizo el ademán de patear en las costillas a la chica, sin embargo…

-¿Qué fue eso?- exclamó la primera con miedo, una explosión se había escuchado muy cerca de ellas y en ese momento sonó la segunda.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo la tercera echando a correr seguida por la otras dos, dejando a Rhonda tirada en el suelo y sangrando del labio.

-¿Estás bien?- a la cabeza de Rhonda llego una voz conocida, no podía creer que justamente su salvador era la persona de la que huía últimamente y en ese momento se dio cuenta de por qué lo hacía.

-Sí- contestó, mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Por favor déjame ayudarte princesa- Curly intento tocar a la chica, la cual huyó de su tacto.

-¡No!- los ojos del chico se abrieron desmesuradamente, para dar paso a la decepción.

-Lo siento- sin decir más se puso de pie y aventó su chaqueta a los pies de la pelinegra que seguía en el suelo- Parece que tienes frío- dándose la vuelta le dijo- No te preocupes, nunca más te voy a volver a molestar.

Rhonda se quedó viendo al chico que se iba, dentro de ella se debatía una lucha entre sus sentimientos, al verlo llegar en una situación tan difícil se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él, le gustaba, de verdad lo hacía, por eso le huía, nada más patético que ella enamorada de un raro, pero lo estaba.

-¡Espera!- la chica lo detuvo, había tenido que correr para darle alcance-¡Por favor!- el chico no quería, pero escuchar el tono de súplica hizo que se detuviera y volteará a verla, sin embargo la acción de la chica lo dejo sorprendido. Rhonda hizo lo que su cabeza le dicto y a consecuencia sus labios estaban unidos con los del chico, como si se conocieran de años los chicos no tardaron en sincronizar sus movimientos, el chico de lentes no tardo en aumentar el nivel y pidiendo permiso con sus labios subió la intensidad del beso. Al separarse ambos jadearon en busca de aire, Curly vio a la chica del que estaba enamorado, era una visión que sólo pensó ver en sus sueños, la pelinegra aún tenía los ojos medio cerrados, los labios levemente hinchados y un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, ella aún jadeaba un poco.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó él mientras la seguía viendo- ¿Por qué fue eso princesa?

-Porque…-una cosa era reconocerlo para ella, pero otra era hacerlo frente a él, ¿qué pensó que iba a pasar? ¿Acaso era capaz de confesarse?- Yo…- el sonrojo en su rostro aumento y bajo la mirada para evitar que el chico la mirará ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa confianza?- Es que…

El chico sonrío dulcemente y tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, el cual, si era posible, se puso más rojo, lentamente volvió a besarla, ya no con desesperación como el primero, sino con delicadeza, como si el simple acto de tocarla fuera suficientemente agresivo como para romperla.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, no lo hice por un pago, aunque…Gracias- Curly envolvió a Rhonda con su chamarra, se veía encantadora a los ojos de él, la prenda le quedaba grande y con ese rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver dócil y tranquila. –Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Al llegar a la mansión Lloyd Wellington los dos chicos se quedaron viendo.

-Hasta mañana- susurró Curly como despido.

-Disculpa, mañana tengo una competencia y…-otra vez la falta de palabras se hizo presente, eso la molestaba de sobre manera- Tú crees…bueno yo pensé...

-Me encantaría ir a apoyarte, princesa.

Al día siguiente la pelinegra obtuvo su décimo triunfo y el inicio de su relación con Curly.

0

0

-¿Por qué quieres terminar?- las lágrimas de los ojos cafés de la chica se habían detenido, pero el temor en su voz era muy evidente.

-¿Nunca has sentido que esta relación te ata?- preguntó el chico, tratando de evitar mirar directamente a la chica, sabía que sí lo hacía nunca la iba a dejar. Él simplemente quería liberarla, al principio era un sueño hecho realidad, pero ahora…además se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre Harold y Rhonda y no es que dudará de ella, pero sabía que lo suyo había llegado a su fin.

-Yo…- la duda estaba en su cabeza también desde tiempo atrás, Rhonda suspiro, nunca creyó que llegado el punto de terminar esa relación, Curly sería el que lo haría, aunque claro cuando se supiera que ya no estaban juntos lo más seguro es que los estudiantes iban a pensar que había sido ella en ponerle fin al asunto- ¿De verdad es el fin?

-¿Quieres que te diga que no y seguir atándonos uno al otro?- no podía, el dolor era mucho y si seguía ahí simplemente cedería a la presión de no terminar, Curly endureció su mirada- Rhonda no quiero estar contigo, me estorbas, te has convertido en eso, más que en un apoyo me molestas.

Rhonda lo miro con asombro- Si piensas así no hay nada más que decir- se puso de pie y se alejó, sus brillaban, pero suficiente había llorado frente a él para volver hacerlo.

Curly tomo su cabeza entre su manos y la recargo sobre su rodilla, no fue capaz de ver irse a la chica del que estaba enamorado, no podía, la quería, pero no había más para ellos, por eso la lastimo, era momento de seguir y él lo sabía, aunque no lo aceptará del todo.

Al día siguiente la noticia del rompimiento de la pareja corrió como agua entre el estudiantado, los rumores y suposiciones no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos al ver a Curly al día siguiente coquetear con otras chicas, las cuales encantadas aceptaban sus galantias, a final de cuentas era el ex de Rhonda Lloyd Wellington, tal vez la más popular de todas. Todo mundo se creyó el cuento de que la víctima era la pelinegra y no el chico de lentes y al no decir nada ninguno de los dos esa versión quedo en la escuela, todos aceptaban ese punto de vista menos alguien.

El chico de lentes se encontraba recargado en la barda que separaba la parte de atrás del edificio principal de la calle, casi nadie iba ahí por lo que la soledad y tranquilidad le permitían pensar.

-¿De verdad tu pinta de chico malo y coqueto funciona?- frente a él se encontraba Helga, vestía unos pantalones holgados color negro y una playera roja, con el cabello atado.

-¿Lo dudas Pataki?- pregunto acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿Quieres prueba de ello?- la tomo de la cintura y acerco su rostro al de ella, la rubia simplemente se le quedo viendo con indiferencia, suspirando la soltó- Al parecer no tengo ningún efecto sobre ti.

-En realidad sobre ninguna chica- ambos se sentaron en el suelo, recargados en la pared- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Te mando…

-¿Rhonda?- interrumpió mientras alzaba la mirada al cielo- No

-¿Acaso estás preocupada?- el sarcasmo se hizo latente, cosa que molesto a la chica.

-Tampoco, simplemente quiero entender cómo es que dejaste ir a la chica de la cual, según tú, estás enamorado- la oji azul de verdad no entendía, en muchos sentido se sentía identificada con Curly, los dos enamorados de imposibles desde niños y ahora él que lo tenía, más bien, lo tuvo en sus manos, simplemente lo había dejado ir.

-Ya no quedaba más entre nosotros, Pataki nada es para siempre y eso fue lo que aprendí con Rhonda, la quiero, pero era momento de dejarla ir, dejarnos ir, simplemente crecer y seguir, dime ¿tú no harías lo mismo con Arnold?- pregunto

La chica callo, no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, menos ahora que llevaba dos semanas sin saber del chico, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco es que tuviera una relación con él- No sé- acepto.

-Yo creo que sí, no porque quieras algo significa que lo tienes que atar, a veces la felicidad de esa persona puede ser más importante que la tuya

-Pero ¿eso no es muy egoísta de parte de la otra persona?- es cierto que quería al rubio, pero tampoco sabía si sería capaz de dejar todo por él.

-Tal vez, si lo supieran, desgraciadamente tú y yo somos iguales en un sentido, ambos nos enamoramos de la luz que necesitábamos en ese momento, sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que yo logré ser mi propia luz, por eso compartía ese momento con Rhonda, pero era momento de que ella brillará por sí sola, por eso me hice a un lado, no quiero y no puedo ser el soporte de alguien que tiene que aprender a ser su propio apoyo- el chico de lentes sonrío melancólicamente- Mi felicidad tiene que ser independiente al de otra persona, porque si no es mía, sino es personal, nunca la podré compartir.

-Creo que tienes razón- la rubia se puso de pie- Tengo que ser yo antes de ser dos.

-Así es la vida Pataki, no puedes esperar tener algo sino sabes quién eres, Rhonda es una chica muy especial, pero para mi desgracia yo no soy la persona para ella- Curly también se puso de pie- ¿Lo es Arnold para ti y tú para él?- con eso último se retiró para dejar a la oji azul con una gran duda. ¿Arnold y ella se merecían?

La relación de amistad entre Curly y Helga se quebró cuando este se convirtió en el casanova número uno de la preparatoria y después de los problemas amorosos entre él y Wolfgang, Helga decidió hacerse a un lado, él mismo se lo había dicho, uno se tiene que hallar así mismo y si Curly no lo hacía por sí solo, nadie lo haría por él.

* * *

Recordar todo lo ocurrido hace dos y un año dejaban a Curly siempre de mal humor, aún estaba perdido, pero gracias a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, regresas al equipo de baseball, hacer las paces con Harold y convivir nuevamente con la pandilla, recuperaba el camino poco a poco.

Con decisión se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos a la casa de los Patakis, su familia era parte de ese equipo y no iba permitir que le quitaran el triunfo del año pasado a la mejor casa de terror, a final de cuentas la vida seguía y era momento de que él también lo hiciera.

* * *

Los días pasaron y las casas de terror de los cinco equipos estaban listas, todo el vecindario había participado y la emoción por el concurso corría por las venas de la gran mayoría. Era la noche anterior y ya se podían ver a varias personas disfrazadas o en el caso de los Shortman saliendo de sus casas para admirar las estrellas y no era para menos, al día siguiente era luna llena, pero ya se veía hermosa, era un admirable vista y más de una persona levantaba la cara para contemplarla, entre esa gente se encontraba la rubia, la cual se hallaba sentada en una de las ramas más alta del viejo Pete, con un cuaderno y pluma recargadas en sus piernas, la oji azul había ido hasta ahí con la idea de escribir, pensó que la luna podía darle un poco de ideas para sacar todo lo que estaba en su cabeza, sin embargo no era así, y ahora observaba frustrada el firmamento.

-¡Demonios!- murmuro la chica brincando al suelo, finalmente enojada decidió bajar del árbol y caminar a su casa, sin embargo se encontraba en el suelo, había calculado mal y el resultado de eso fue un golpe fuerte en el trasero.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la rubia maldecía al destino, maldecía a todo lo divino, solamente a ella le podía estar pasando eso, estar tirada en el suelo y que la única persona que se encontrará ahí para ayudarla era Arnold.

-Claro que sí zopenco, no ves que estoy descansando- el malhumor de la oji azul no pasó desapercibido por el chico, él sabía que estaba lastimada, pero a veces la agresividad de ella lo sacaban de la jugada.

-Como digas Helga- contesto mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- no podía creer que el chico se estuviera yendo

-Pues…como dijiste que estabas descansando- la burla era muy evidente lo que provoco que la rubia se molestara más- ¿Necesitas ayuda Helga?

-No- se intentó parar, pero se dio cuenta que tenía raspada la parte trasera de la pierna. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida como para ponerse un short ese día? Además estaba haciendo frío ¿En qué estaba pensando?- Bueno…- no podía sostenerse mucho en pie, le dolía la pierna.

-Te ayudo- dijo ofreciendo su brazo, al ponerla de pie el chico se dio cuenta de la sangre- Estás sangrando

-Vaya que eres rápido- se sentía incomoda, el oji verde le estaba viendo la parte de la pierna que tenía lastimada y se la tocaba sin miramientos y aunque sabía que era por preocupación y no por otra cosa, el hecho de que Arnold la estuviera tocando, muy cerca del trasero, la hacía sentir extremadamente colorada y por ende incomoda.

-Tenemos que limpiar, te voy a llevar a mi casa para que mi madre te revise- el chico la tomo de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar, pero la chica lo empujo provocando que está terminará recargada en el árbol.

-No- la ponía aún más nerviosa, más que antes, regresar a la casa de huéspedes, lo más seguro es que su familia estuviera enterada de que ella ya había rechazado al chico, no podía mirar a los ojos a la madre del oji verde después de no aceptar a éste.

-¿Entonces que propones?- pregunto frustrado, no entendía a la chica, la estaba ayudando, sin esperar nada a cambio y sin embargo ella se ponía a la defensiva- ¿Acaso quieres que te lleve a tu casa y te cure Big Bob?

La chica palideció al escuchar esto, los métodos de curación de su padre no eran lo más simpáticos, el hombre creía que una buena lavada y un chorro de alcohol curaban cualquier cosa, ella lo había sufrido en más de una ocasión de niña y lo detestaba, estaba en una disyuntiva, enfrentarse a la familia de Arnold o a la tortura de curación de su padre, con resignación la chica respondió- De acuerdo, a tu casa- se sentía con más fuerza para ver a la familia Shortman que ser curada por su padre.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios el chico disfruto levemente su victoria, rápidamente tomo su camisa de cuadros y se la puso a la chica, la cual la acepto de mala manera- Tal vez deberíamos detenernos para lavar prim…

-No, si vamos hacer esto que sea rápido Cabeza de Balón- permitió que el chico la tomará por la cintura pasará su brazo por el cuello de éste, pese a que el contacto era para ayudarla a caminar la cercanía con él no la ayudaba para nada a pensar con claridad, sobre todo cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de él directamente en su piel, su blusa se había alzado levemente y el bamboleo de la iniciada caminata a la residencia Shortman provocaba que una suave, casi imperceptible caricia fuera hecha por el oji verde, obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la rubia y el aumento de la sonrisa en él, sin embargo ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-Bien, hemos llegado- poniendo los brazos bajo las piernas de la chica la levanto como princesa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- el sonrojo se acentuó, el aroma del chico la golpeo como camión y nublo casi por completo sus sentidos.

-No puedes casi caminar, me imagine que menos podrías subir las escaleras- la preocupación era evidente, ella se maravillaba ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera tan tranquilo cuando ella estaba al borde del colapso?- Además pensé que querías que todo fuera rápido- acerco su cara al de ella, sin poder sostener mucho tiempo esa mirada desvió la cara, levemente golpeo el brazo del chico.

-Bien cabezón, pero tú tendrás que dar las explicaciones de por qué me traes en brazos y lastimada

Sonriendo abrió la puerta de su residencia, dejando salir la manada de diferentes animales que habitaban en su casa- Mamá ya llegué.

-Arnold- una pequeña se acercó a ellos, pero al ver que su hermano traía a una chica en sus brazos hizo lo que toda niña pequeña hace al sentir celos.

-No Rose- se quejó al tiempo de recibir una segunda patada en la espinilla.

-¡Bájala!- exigió la pequeña viendo con verdadero odio a Helga, la cual por instinto se encogió quedando protegida aún más por el rubio- ¡Bájala o te vuelvo a patear!

Sin esperar alguna reacción de los hermanos la rubia brinco de los brazos del chico avergonzada y se acercó a la niña la cual retrocedió desconfiada- Gracias por liberarme pequeña guerrera- dijo al tiempo que hacía una leve reverencia frente a la menor.

Helga miro a la hermana menor de Arnold, un pequeño clon de Stella, al menos como ella la recordaba, blanca con el cabello café rojizo, el cual le caía hasta la espalda, alta para su edad, pero menuda. La niña sorprendida le sonrió y con ojos soñadores le respondió- ¿Acaso mi hermano te estaba molestando?

-Así es y tú me liberaste- Rose corrió hacia Arnold nuevamente el cual abrió los brazos para recibirla, sin embargo en vez de recibir un cálido abrazo de parte de su hermana se encontró tirado en el suelo, la pequeña le había soltado una patada en el tobillo, provocando que el chico se doblará en dos y se estuviera sobando.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con mi nueva amiga

-Helga- completo, mientras miraba con burla al rubio y tomaba de la mano a la guerrera- ¿Seguro que no es mi hermana?

-Espero que no- contestó una voz atrás de ella- Eso me haría pensar mal de mi esposa.

-Señor Shortman- exclamó dándose la vuelta y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Creo que te dije que me dijeras Miles desde hace más de cinco años, pequeña Helga- el hombre la miraba con evidente afecto lo que provoco que la chica se sonrojará.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Stella llegó a la estancia y con evidente sorpresa vio a su primogénito tirado en el suelo y al lado de él una rubia alta, esbelta y hermosa que tomaba de la mano a su hija menor- ¿Helga?

-Buenas noches señora- también inclino un poco la cabeza como saludo.

-¡Por Dios! No me digas señora, me hace sentir vieja- se acercó a su hijo- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Al parecer la abuela le ha enseñado a Rose como defenderse y defender a una princesa- dijo mirando directamente a Helga, la cual se sonrojo aún más, poniéndose de pie Arnold se acercó a la rubia y sin previo aviso la volteo- Mamá, Helga está lastimada.

-¡No!- grito Rose- Tú la lastimaste ¡Qué malo eres!

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la niña, nunca habían visto que defendiera a alguien que acababa de conocer, solía ser recelosa con gente que no conocía, pero parecía que la oji azul ya se había ganado su afecto.

-No es así pequeña guerrera- la rubia se inclinó para estar a la altura de la infante- Aquí el caballero también me ayudo, sólo que se equivocó de castillo.

-¿Entonces mi hermanito no te lastimo?

-Así es, de hecho me ayudo- y Arnold vio lo que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, una verdadera y afectuosa sonrisa de parte de la rubia- Ambos fueron mis héroes el día de hoy, sobre todo tú pequeña guerrera.

-Bueno, luego les daremos su premio ¿verdad princesa?- Stella se le acercó y la tomo por los hombros- Ahora iré a curarla para que esté como nueva- volteando a ver a su hijo le dijo- ¿Me ayudas? La princesa no puede subir escaleras.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro el chico tomo nuevamente en sus brazos a la rubia, la cual nuevamente se sonrojo y dando un suspiro se rindió, finalmente el tenerlo tan cerca nublaba sus pensamientos.

0

0

-¿Segura que no te quedas a cenar?- el abuelo se encontraba recargado en el lavabo de la cocina- Hoy no cocino Pookie- la rubia sonrió al escuchar al hombre- ¿Por los viejos tiempo?

-De verdad yo…

-Vamos princesa- Rose la tomo de la mano y la sentó, Stella le colocó un plato con comida y los demás se sentaron alrededor, justamente en frente Arnold que la veía con diversión.

-¡Eleonor has vuelta a la batalla!- la abuela llegó y abrazo a la rubia con emoción la cual sólo sonrió.

-No es Eleonor abuela, es una princesa- la menor de los Shortman trataba de comer un chícharo sin tenedor.

-¿Princesa? Entonces debe ser Helena de Troya, la princesa más hermosa- se sentó y empezó a comer.

-En eso concuerdo contigo abuela- el rubio miraba con intensidad a la chica.

Helga sólo veía con cierta incomodidad el desarrollo de la escena, parecía que el rubio se tomaba más libertades con ella estando con su familia, terminado la cena Stella le pidió a su hijo que acompañará a la rubia a su casa, estando los dos caminando, la molestia en la pierna de ella desapareció después de la curación de la madre del chico, la oji azul se decidió hablar.

-Entonces finalmente estás con tu familia Cabezón- no era un pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Así es- la noche estaba fría, la chica aún llevaba la camiseta de él- Después de todo lo sucedido en los meses pasados…creo que es justo que tengamos un poco de paz.

-Es increíble que hayas vivido todo eso- se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su casa y empezó a jugar con las llaves, no lo quería aceptar, pero se sentía como el final de una cita.

-¿Y con la tuya?- aún recordaba la situación familiar de la chica, pese a que en sus cartas ella aseguraba que las cosas habían cambiado quería escucharlo de los labios de ella.

-Pues…Olga está casada y sigue siendo la señorita ideal a los ojos de mis padres, pero al menos cuento con la atención de ellos, mi padre descubrió que teníamos más en común de lo que él esperaba y Miriam ha dejado de beber, sigue habiendo pleitos y confusiones, pero al menos las cosas han cambiado un poco- la mirada azul era honesta, con un poco de melancolía- Tal vez un poco de lo que necesité de niña está presente hoy, pero las cosas están saliendo bien.

-Me alegro escuchar eso- subieron las escaleras y él se quedó un escalón abajo - ¿Sabes que me sorprendió hoy?

-La oportunidad de estar a mi lado- la sonrisa cínica de siempre estaba nuevamente en sus labios.

-A parte- contraataco él, la chica soltó un bufido, provocando que el chico sonriera de lado- La rapidez con la que Rose te acepto.

-Bueno Arnold, no todas las personas se tardan seis años en darse cuenta la fina persona que soy- el chico se encogió un poco al escuchar eso.

-Parece ser que mi hermana es más sabia que yo- nuevamente la miraba con intensidad- Aunque para ser honestos, yo también lo vi desde el principio, sólo que tú hiciste todo lo posible para esconderte, incluso ahora lo haces.

-¿Me estás reclamando algo?- le intrigaba que el rubio le dijera algo así, de verdad era valiente para hacer relucir eso.

-No, sólo me percataba de eso- tomando la mano de la rubia deposito un leve beso en ella Hasta mañana Helga- bajo y empezó a caminar, pero regreso sobre sus pasos para ver a la chica sonrojada y casi hiper ventilando, cuando Arnold tenía esos arranques de valentía y honestidad ella quedaba desarmada, parecía ser que el chico finalmente estaba entendiendo como podía llegar a la chica- Por cierto, no olvides la apuesta princesa- la rubia soltó un gruñido.

-Más bien, prepárate tú para perder Cabezón- aventándole su camiseta al chico, entro a su domicilio azotando la puerta.

-Como tú digas Helga.

* * *

Era la noche del concurso, la temperatura había descendido aún más, se veían a varias personas en las calles, la mayoría de los niños disfrazados acompañados por sus padres, pero había cinco casas que estaban muy concurridas, la primera, la del Señor Simmons se veía increíblemente normal, sólo que varias personas salían o muy confundidas o riendo, la del señor Green se veía roja desde afuera y como era de esperarse aprovecho su local para convertirlo en una carnicería maldita, la gran mansión de los Lloyd se veía espeluznante y gris, grande y escalofriante la convirtieron en un museo de cera macabro. La residencia Pataki se veía negra, sin luz, sin nada que indicará lo que había dentro y ese era su principal atractivo, el temor a lo desconocido elevado a la potencia por la manía de esa familia. Finalmente la Casa de Huéspedes de color verde y rodeada de un líquido viscoso.

-No te vayas mucho tiempo niña- Bob estaba vestido completamente de negro, sin una máscara, ni nada, simplemente de negro.

-No Bob, sólo quiero ver la competencia- Helga también vestía de negro, unos pantalones entubados, playera negra con un leve escote circular, botas estilo militar del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y tenía levemente delineado los ojos y rímel en las pestañas.

-Recuerda que tu hermana no es muy buena para esto- el hombre ingresaba a la casa, de la cual salían repetidamente gritos, los cuales eran de la gente que se había animado a entrar.

La rubia camino por el vecindario observando a los vecinos, los niños disfrazados de diferentes monstruos, aunque la gran mayoría de zombie, parecía ser que esa moda no se iba, los adolescentes con disfraces un poco más elaborados, a lo lejos vio un Red Pyramid Head de Silent Hill, a más de un Michael Mayers, varios It aparecieron en su vista y por supuesto no podían faltar las típicas chicas que aprovechaban estas fechas para disfrazarse de conejitas de Play Boy o algo similiar, cosa que molestaba de sobre manera a la oji azul, para ella esas fechas eran la oportunidad de ser lo que no eres comúnmente, transformarte y sacar tu lado más obscuro y macabro, aunque para algunas personas, en su manera de pensar, fuera excesivamente sexual.

-Helga- la pequeña asiática había corrido para alcanzar a su mejor amiga, ella también quería ver las casas en competencia, al igual que la otra chica, vestía completamente de negro, pero con una playera de cuello alto, chamarra que parecía más de vestir y una falda entablada y unas botas altas, finas que enfundaban sus piernas blancas.

-¿Qué pasó Pheebs?- el viento jugaba con el cabello rubio, la temperatura definitivamente era baja esa noche.

-Es que quería ir contigo a ver las casas- con una sonrisa en el rostro de la oji azul reanudaron la marcha, sorprendida la chica de lentes vio cómo su amiga pasaba de largo por la casa de huéspedes, sospechaba que esa sería la primera que querría visitar la rubia- ¿No vamos a ir a la casa de Arnold?

-Sí, pero tenemos que llevar un orden, primero la casa más alejada

-La mansión de Rhonda- las dos caminaban más rápido, no querían tardar mucho para poder regresar y ayudar.

-Así es hermana, primero la residencie Lloyd- una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus labios- Veamos de lo que fue capaz este año la prin…- de repente se calló y un sonrojo se formó en su cara al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el rubio.

-¿Helga? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Phoebe mientras observaba con preocupación a su amiga.

-¡Maldición!- mascullo por lo bajo- Tengo que decirle que no me diga así, me arruina los apodos

-¿Helga?- la chica veía con más duda a su amiga.

-No es nada- siguió caminando- Un asunto que tengo que arreglar con el Cabeza de Balón.

Al llegar a la primera casa en competencia, no pudieron evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa, tétrica y obscura, la casa daba la bienvenida con un alto hombre en la entrada que con voz tenebrosa invitaba a la gente pasar.

-Mucha tecnología- comento la rubia al salir de la casa, unos pasos más atrás una Phoebe relativamente asustada- Se pierde el objetivo al permitir la entrada de varios por recorrido, además de que había momentos en que se alcanzaban ver los proyectores, esperaba más de Rhonda- acepto volteando a ver a su amiga, la cual ya estaba recuperada del susto.

-Bueno, vayamos a la casa del Señor Simmons- sonriendo inició el camino.

-No espera, mejor a la carnicería del señor Green- la rubia tenía un presentimiento, además de que no le emocionaba ir a la casa de su profesor de primaria, había visto el edificio horas atrás y estaba excesivamente normal.

-Re direccionando.

Llegaron a la carnicería, que estaba roja y salían dos personas de ella, la segunda tenía una cara de asco.

-Mira Helga son Arnold y Gerald- la rubia por instinto se colocó atrás de su mejor amiga, cosa que se veía ridícula ya que ella era la más alta de las dos.

-Hey Phoebe- los dos chicos se acercaron a las chicas, la oji azul alzo las cejas con diversión al observar el estado en el que venía el moreno.

-Demasiado para ti ex plumero francés- dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Eso quisieras Pataki- el rubio se le quedo viendo a la oji azul, a sus ojos la chica se veía increíblemente sexi, vestida toda de negro sus ojos relucían más, así como el color de su boca.

-Te ves muy bien Helga- todos se le quedaron viendo al oji verde que observaba a Helga, la cual con temor se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba esa mirada obscura y penetrante de la noche pasada. ¿Cómo era posible que el chico tuviera otra vez esos ataques de valentía? Sobre todo enfrente de otras personas, agitando levemente la cabeza salió en su trance.

-Yo siempre me veo bien Cabezón- el chico sonrió de lado y se acercó a la chica, la diferencia de estaturas, pese a que no era mucha, se hizo evidente, ya que el rubio se agacho un poco para poner sus caras juntas.

-No olvides la apuesta, estoy esperando con ansias mi premio- la chica desvió la mirada para evitar que el chico observara el gran sonrojo que cubría su rostro, de repente salió una risa suave, pero burlona de los labios de él- Eres increíblemente tierna.

-¿Tierna?- interrumpió Gerarld, el cual estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su mejor amigo, el rubio lo volteó a ver, reaccionando que no estaban solos.

-Es…sí…- la valentía se había esfumado y ahora se daba cuenta de su posición, su rostro muy cerca del de la chica y el mejor amigo de él y la mejor amiga de ella los miraban con evidente sorpresa y diversión, no es que lo anterior lo hubiera hecho inconscientemente, pero siempre había algo en su interior que se prendía cuando veía a la chica y últimamente le costaba trabajo controlarlo, él sabía lo que era, deseo, combinado con algo más, tal vez cariño o…amor, miro nuevamente a la rubia la cual seguía sonrojada y exigía en voz muda el respeto de su espacio, separándose lentamente de ella se acercó al moreno que lo veía muy divertido, lo tomo del brazo y se alejaron un poco- Nos vemos luego.

-¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Rhonda?- la voz de la asiática interrumpió la ida de los chicos.

-Claro que sí, mi amigo tiene que cobrar su apuesta- la risa de los chicos llego a los oídos de la rubia que salió de su trance.

-Zopencos- exclamó, caminando hacía la carnicería Green, Phoebe se despidió con un gesto de los chicos y siguió a su amiga.

0

0

-¿Qué fue eso viejo?- Gerald veía con evidente respeto a su amigo.

-No estoy seguro, simplemente mi cuerpo reacciona cuando la tiene cerca- contestó al tiempo que llegaban a la mansión de los Lloyd- Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ella y creo que estoy entendiendo el consejo de Curly.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el hombre de la entrada los invito a entrar y ambos empezaron el recorrido, sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor.

-Helga no es una chica normal, por eso no inmutaba con mis anteriores planes, creo que lo que quiere es que le muestre que estoy completamente seguro de mis sentimientos- una proyección de un fantasma se le acerco, pero siguieron caminando.

-¿Eso quiere decir que dejamos a un lado los absurdos y cursis planes?- entrando por una puerta que parecía ser de servicio los chicos se encontraron en la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaban todos los aparatos para crear los efectos, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos retomaron el camino correcto.

-Sí, la miel no sirve para atraerla- ambos salieron de la casa y continuaron su camino a la casa del Sr Simmons, dejarían la residencia Pataki hasta el final. Atrás de ellos, los técnicos, que se encargaban de la casa, se rascaban la cabeza al ver a los chicos salir sin asustarse en lo más mínimo, muy similar a la rubia que pocas horas atrás también había entrado.

0

0

-¿Es mi impresión o Arnold te acosa ahora de una manera que te desarma?- pregunto la asiática, después de vaciar parte de su cena, la casa había sido extremadamente asquerosa para ella y a consecuencia ahora vomitaba atrás de unos botes de basura, Helga le ofreció una botella de agua que había ido a comprar al ver a su amiga tan mal, para ella la casa era exageradamente gore, lo que provocaba que en vez de miedo tuvieras asco, bueno no ella, acostumbraba a ver películas extremadamente gráficas, pero de cierta manera sí afecto a su mejor amiga.

-No lo sé Phoebe, pero cuando se pone en ese plan me es difícil tener la cabeza fría- tomo la botella y la cerro, la asiática se hallaba más compuesta y siguió a su amiga a la casa del Sr. Simmons- Además qué se cree invadiendo mi espacio personal- las chicas llegaron a su destino y para suerte de la rubia se toparon nuevamente con los chicos- ¡Maldición!

-¿Van a entrar a la casa?- preguntó Gerald al verlas llegar

-Así zopenco- la oji azul se adelantó unos pasos, pero su camino fue interrumpido por el moreno.

-Por favor, cuida a Phoebe, la casa realmente la va a asustar- pidió el chico, observando a la asiática que lo mirada interrogativamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices melenudo?- murmuro para que su mejor amiga no la oyera.

-Entra y lo verás, hagas lo que hagas no la dejes sola- diciendo eso se alejó de la chica y empezó a caminar con su amigo- Cuento contigo Pataki

Minutos después la asiática salió corriendo de la casa seguida muy de cerca por la rubia- Espera, Phoebe

-No- el pavor estaba en su mirada y controlaba todo su cuerpo- No, es imposible, yo no podría.

-Phoebe, tranquilízate- la rubia detuvo a la chica de lentes- Es solo una casa

-Pero Helga…todo estaba reprobado, rechazada de la universidad, no lograr lo que quiero- la oji azul soltó un suspiro, tenía razón Gerald, la casa no era realmente de terror, por lo menos no el común, sino psicológico, en diferente habitaciones se encontraban varios profesores, los cuales les habían dado en el lapso de su vida estudiantil, diciéndoles que habían reprobado y la última estancia era la peor, les daban cartas en donde estaba el rechazo a las universidades que quería, incluso para Helga era una idea innovadora, infantil, pero lograba su objetivo con ciertas personas, como era el caso de Phoebe, que se encontraba casi en una colapso nervioso- Fallé, fallé en todo.

-Phoebe, todo está bien, todo va a salir bien, ya estás con un pie dentro de la universidad que quieres- la chica de lentes volteo a ver a su amiga y ésta se dio cuenta que los ojos de la asiática estaban anegados de lágrimas, con una sonrisa honesta le dijo- Eres muy inteligente, de verdad, eres la persona más inteligente que conozco.

La chica le sonrío a la oji azul- Gracias Helga, eres una buena amiga- suspirando fuerte la chica se limpió las lágrimas- Vamos a la última casa

-¿Estás segura?- después de muchos conflictos que las chicas habían tenido en la primaria, y que Helga se diera cuenta que Phoebe valía mucho, su relación mejoro al grado de considerarse hermanas

-Sí, vamos- jaló a su amiga y empezaron a caminar para la casa del rubio.

0

0

-Bienvenidos- el abuelo vestía con una túnica que asemejaba a la de un monje y estaba maquillado como muerto- ¿Quieren pasar a los aposentos de la bruja Gertie?

La rubia alzo las cejas y mira con cierta burla al anciano- ¿Es en serio? ¿Es su mejor golpe?

-Porque no entras y lo pruebas- el abuelo les cedió el paso, pero las detuvo antes de entrar- Recuerda que Pookie está de nuestro lado.

Las dos chicas entraron al corredor principal el cual estaba decorado con telas negras y focos de luces fosforescentes, muñecos de papel disfrazados de fantasmas completaban la decoración, la rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa más cínica que la primera- Por Dios, si esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer es un hecho que el premio es nuevamente de nosotros o no es así Phoebe- sin embargo su mejor amiga no se encontraba a su lado, de hecho estaba completamente sola- ¿Phoebe? ¿Dónde estás?- no entendía en qué momento se separaron, pero era un hecho que se encontraba sola, no es que sintiera miedo, pero inconscientemente se recargo en la pared, la cual se abrió dejándola caer por un pequeña abismo y dejándola sin sentido.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación vacía, obscura que sólo estaba iluminado por velas, poniéndose de pie se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola. Soltando un fuerte suspiro grito- De acuerdo ¿Alguien me puede decir dónde está la salida?- La rubia empezó a caminar alrededor tratando de encontrar algo en esa estancia que parecía estar completamente sellada- Esto ya no es gracioso, déjenme salir- la chica no lo quería admitir, pero empezaba a sentir cierta claustrofobia, de repente una leve apertura apareció en la pared que se encontraba a su derecha, sin dudarlo la chica ingreso por esta, simplemente para encontrarse en una habitación similar, sólo que un poco más grande, soltando un grito de frustración aventó un puñetazo en el aire- ¿De cuándo acá la casa de Arnold es tan grande?- un sonido se acercaba a ella, conocía ese sonido, era el peor que podía escuchar en su vida, el sonido aumento, el sudor hizo su aparición en su frente y las manos le empezaron a temblar- ¡Basta niña! Tú eres fuerte- intentaba darse ánimos, pero el sonido se acercaba más- No son de verdad, no pueden serlo, de ¿dónde sacarían tantas?- el temblor invadió su cuerpo y sintió rozar algo cerca de su cara, asustada manoteo para quitarse aquello de encima, la luz en el cuarto aumento y Helga vio lo que más odiaba en su vida, fue tanta la impresión que simplemente se desmayó.

-Creo que te pasaste mamá- Miles sostenía a la chica en sus brazos.

-Pero si ha sido la que más ha resistido- exclamó la mujer orgullosa- Todo un honor tener a una guerrera como Eleonor en nuestras filas.

-Lo que más me sorprende es el tiempo que duró, la mayoría aguantó cinco minutos, ella duro casi la media hora- Stella estaba al lado del cuerpo de la chica que Miles depositó en un sillón.

-Es fuerte, por eso es que nuestro hijo la quiere- el hombre la miraba con verdadero respeto.

-¿Qué pasó?- la rubia empezó a despertar, confundida de lo que había sucedido- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Guerrera Eleonor le muestro mis respetos- Pookie se inclinó ante la ojiazul que la miro con sorpresa.

-¿Sus respetos?, casi me matan de un susto- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa, pero pensándolo mejor regreso a donde se encontraban los tres adultos- ¿De quién fue la idea?

- De Kimba- respondió la mayor de los tres con una sonrisa llena de orgullo- Aunque no lo acepte es un verdadero guerrero.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la rubia

-De Arnold- aclaró Stella acercándose a la chica- Pero creo que nos pasamos, la casa en si no es donde te encerramos, todo fue idea de él, no estaba de acuerdo, pero…

-Lo comprendo- la chica miro a las otras tres personas- De verdad se esmeró y ustedes también, gracias por lograrme asustar, llevaba tiempo sin sentir esa emoción- los padres del rubio se quedaron viendo entre sí, su hijo tenía razón la chica necesitaba un poco de miedo ese día y ellos lo habían logrado. Con un gesto se despidió la chica- Hasta luego y gracias nuevamente.

Al salir del lugar se encontró con su mejor amiga- ¿Helga estás bien?- se acercó a ella- Los papás de Arnold me dijeron que no me preocupará, pero

-Todo está bien Pheebs, vamos que Big Bob nos va a matar.

0

0

-De verdad está loca la familia de Pataki- exclamó el moreno saliendo de la última casa que entraron.

-Empiezo a entender porque Helga es como es- ambos estaban tratando de sobreponerse del susto, de verdad estaba muy bien pensado el tema, el terror psicológico y el miedo a lo desconocido era el fuerte del lugar, todo obscuro la gente se guiaba por una cuerda, que en ocasiones desaparecía, no había ni un solo ruido, sólo diferentes texturas que iba de la más suave hasta la más viscosa, de repente diversos sonidos invadían el lugar, no sólo de gritos, sino de bebes llorando o mujeres quejándose, saturaba de tal manera tus sentidos, menos el de la vista, que tenías que rogar para que te sacarán, porque ese era el verdadero reto y misterio, nunca encontrabas la puerta por ti mismo, hasta que la pedías, más bien la suplicabas.

-Viejo, creo que este año también gana- después de tranquilizarse se dirigieron a la banqueta que estaba enfrente para sentarse.

-No estoy seguro, es buena su idea pero…

-¿Crees que nuestra casa es mejor?- cuestiono Gerald

-Tal vez, uno nunca sabe, será mejor ir ayudar, ya sólo queda media hora de concurso- Arnold se puso de pie.

-Como tú digas viejo.

0

0

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, las casas de terror habían concluido sus actividades 10 minutos antes, era momento de decir el nombre del ganador, casi todo el vecindario se hallaba reunido en el parque, varias cámaras de la televisora local se encontraban ya en su posición sobre y bajo un templete que habían colocado y arriba de este los cinco hombres que representaban cada una de las casas hechas.

-Es obvio que ganamos, utilizamos lo último en tecnología- aseguro el patriarca de los Lloyd.

-La tecnologías más pobre querrás decir- atacó Bob riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Venga Pataki, algunos tenemos un poco más de imaginación que tenerle miedo al color negro- intervino el abuelo.

-Por favor, este es un concurso "especial"- trato de conciliar el Sr. Simmons que recibió un golpe amistoso de parte del Sr. Green.

-Déjalos hombre- dijo el dueño de la carnicería- Todos saben que yo soy el ganador, al igual que con la elecciones no hay mejor opción.

-Cállate Green, esto no es política- el abuelo miro divertidamente al carnicero.

-Tiene razón el anciano- Big Bob se veía serio

-¿A quién le dices anciano panzón?- Big Bob al escuchar esto rechino los dientes, pero por respeto a la relación de su hija con el hombre prefirió callarse.

-Por favor atención- la voz de la alcadesa salió por un altavoz, así es después de 8 años seguía siendo la misma mujer- Es momento de anunciar al ganador.

Abajo del escenario se encontraban varios de los chicos reunidos.

-Listo para perder cabezón- los rubios se encontraban uno al lado del otro.

-En tus sueños Pataki- contestó el aludido.

-Silencio- chisto Phoebe- Ya van anunciar al ganador.

-Después de una larga discusión entre nuestro jurado han decidido que el ganador de este año sea…

-Ese trofeo se va nuevamente conmigo- murmuro Big Bob.

-La casa del Sr. Simmons- anuncia con alegría la alcaldesa.

-¿Qué?- la rubia no podía creerlo, admitía que la idea de la casa de su profesor de la primaria era original, pero…por favor exámenes reprobados.

-Es lo más justo- susurró la chica de lentes- Esa casa realmente me espantó.

Arriba del templete el señor Simmons, después de haber recibido el trofeo, huía de los otros cuatro hombres que trataban de atraparlo.

-Eso fue trampa, ya estaba todo arreglado- gritaba el señor Pataki, era el que más cerca estaba del profesor.

-Pataki agárralo- el abuelo por otra parte flaqueaba el lado del ganador para evitar que escapara.

-Voy a llamar a mi abogado- dijo el señor Lloyd mientras miraba despectivamente al jurado.

-Por Dios, dejen al hombre en paz- el señor Green se puso en medio de los tres hombres- Que yo lo voy hacer picadillo- al escuchar esto el Señor Simmons brinco del escenario al suelo y echo a correr seguido muy de cerca por los otros competidores.

-No puede ser, eso es un escena que no se ve todos los días- Gerald, al igual que sus compañeros veía muy divertido la escena, la huida del profesor de los chicos puso fin a la ceremonia de premiación.

-Más bien diría patético- Rhonda se encontraba enfundada en una gran gabardina negra y maquillada un poco exagerado- Bien chicos, los espero en mi casa en una hora para empezar nuestra fiesta- diciendo esto se retiró, pero regreso su mirada para ver a sus amigos- No quiero a ninguno sin disfraz.

0

0

Helga y Phoebe llegaron a la mansión Lloyd Wellington después de hora y media, la asiática iba disfrazada de bruja, con un vestido negro que le llegaba a media pierna sombrero alto y zapatos en punta, la chica se pintó toda de verde para dar un efecto más tenebroso a su disfraz. La rubia por otra parte decidió recordar viejas leyendas, enfundada en un vestido blanco de cola, con velo que le cubría la cara, la oji azul de disfrazo de la novia asesina, completaba su vestimenta con una sierra falsa que contenía una caja de sonidos que imitaba perfectamente, al quitarse el velo revelaba el maquillaje, que aparentaba que la rubia lloraba sangre.

La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo y todo se estaba divirtiendo con los juegos de esa época, como atrapar una manzana en un barril lleno de agua o contando historia de terror. La rubia observaba a sus amigos y se percató que a diferencia de la última fiesta en esa casa, se sentía bien y dedujo porque, sus ojos se posaron en el rubio de mirada esmeralda que se había disfrazado de pirata, soltando un suspiro la chica se dirigió a la terraza y se recargo en la barda de ésta observando la noche.

-Entonces, cómo quedamos con la apuesta Pataki- Arnold había visto a la chica dirigirse ahí y la siguió, igual que la oji azul se recargo para quedar más cerca de ella.

-Si no te diste cuenta por el espectáculo que monto mi papá y tu abuelo Cabeza de Balón, ninguno de los dos ganó- nuevamente se sentía nerviosa.

-Cierto, pero creo que logré mi objetivo ¿Te gustó mi casa de terror?- una leve sonrisa llego a sus labios al observar como la rubia se encogía un poco.

-Debería agradecerte por eso- murmuro la chica, estaba cansada de ser siempre la presa del chico, si él podía jugar también ella lo haría.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- acercándose a la cara de la chica entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo la chica aún podía mirar los ojos del chico obscurecidos por algo que ella aún no reconocía.

-Pues...- Helga se alejó completamente de él y le sonrió- Vamos a gastar suelas Arnoldo.

-Como tú digas Helga- con un suspiro siguió a la chica dentro de la casa.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención dejar colgado en fanfic tanto tiempo, pero de verdad que estuve muy ocupada. Empecé este capítulo desde hace dos semanas con la idea de subirlo el 31 de octubre, pero por diversas situaciones me fui atrasando.**

**En fin, escribí este capítulo porque en mi país no se celebra el Halloween como tal, si no más bien el Día de Muertos, la cual es, y por mucho mi celebración favorita, por eso quise escribir esto.**

**Espero que les guste y prometo no dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, promesa de explorador.**

**Como siempre el consejo de la noche...estoy seca de tantas ideas que puse en el capítulo, lo siento esta vez no habrá.**

**Suerte**


	10. Chapter 9 Un Batazo a tu Corazón

**Capítulo 9: Un batazo a tu corazón**

La rubia se encontraba de cabeza, recargada en una de las paredes de las canchas de la preparatoria, hace dos días había sido la fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda, un éxito total en la perspectiva de la pelinegra, para Helga había sido raro. Después de evitar que el rubio la besará lo invito a bailar, pensó que sería más fácil controlar de esa manera la situación, pero nunca pensó que podrían poner las típicas canciones lentas que obligaban a la gente a bailar de cachete.

Flash Back

-Helga, esa canción es lenta ¿Quieres que la bailemos?- el rubio se veía dudoso, es cierto que cuando tenía sus arranques de valentía era realmente imponente, pero en ese momento se sentía fuera del lugar, la rubia le había ganado la jugada invitándolo a bailar.

-Si prometes dejar tus manos visibles- con una sonrisa la rubia rodeo el cuello del chico y él la tomo por la cintura- Tampoco es que bailemos como si tuviéramos diez años- se acercó más al cuerpo varonil y el agarre se volvió más fuerte.

-Sabes algo- le susurró al oído- Siempre ha habido algo que me sorprende de ti, de una u otra manera siempre ganas, incluso de niños siempre llevabas las de ganar.

-Claro que sí Cabeza de Balón, Helga G. Pataki siempre gana- el sonrojo en su cara se acentuaba por la cercanía del aliento del chico, incluso las leves cosquillas que le provocaba se estaban convirtiendo en una leve caricia.

-Toda una ganadora, incluso te ganaste mi corazón- la voz del rubio salió suave, casi como un secreto- Me gustas mucho Helga, quiero estar contigo.

0

0

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Estúpido Cabeza de Balón!- el recuerdo hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y ahora observara el cielo- Él y su facilidad por decir lo que piensa- se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo que ahora tenía su ropa, en poco tiempo tendría entrenamiento con los del equipo de baseball y por ende lo vería de nuevo. En la fiesta no había huido, por lo menos no inmediatamente, para suerte de la rubia acabó la canción al momento en que el oji verde pronunciaba esas palabras, por lo que pudo separarse sin ser muy obvia.

0

0

-Arnold yo- el sonrojo era demasiado obvio en su cara, nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente, sin tapujos, sin presiones, lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si toda la vida sintiera eso- Yo…

-No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta en este momento- tomo el mentón de la chica y le sonrió, esa sonrisa con la que la rubia soñó mucho tiempo, aquella llena de sentimientos, de ternura, de cariño, de…- Pero te advierto que en su momento la buscaré- después de eso el chico se retiró, en compañía de su mejor amigo de la fiesta; Helga y la asiática se iban a quedar a dormir en la mansión de Rhonda.

0

0

Su corazón se aceleraba al recordar ese momento, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, ese Arnold que le quitaba el aliento

-Ceja de Oruga- una voz demasiado fuerte le grito al oído.

-¡Maldición Niño Rosa! No grites- frente a ella estaban Sid, Stinky y Harold, los tres con manoplas y cargando dos sacos que contenían bats y bolas de baseball.

-Pues no nos hacías caso, estabas en otro mundo Pataki- Sid le sonreía burlón y es que sin querer Helga simplemente se había quedado parada a mitad del campo recordando y pensando. En ese momento llego el resto del equipo, incluyendo a la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese instante, lo había logrado evitar todo el fin de semana, incluso falto a las clases de la mañana para no verlo, pero ella sabía que no podía faltar al entrenamiento, era la capitana, debía ser la primera en estar en el campo.

-Dejen de verme como si tuviera changos en la cara- la rubia evitaba la mirada verde que insistía en buscar su rostro.

-En la cara no, sólo tienes orejas de chango- al escuchar el chiste de Harold todos se rieron menos Arnold.

-Suficiente- la rubia alzo la voz por encima de las burlas- Gracias al Niño Rosa van a dar diez vueltas al campo.

Empezaron las protestas, pero una voz más fuerte las hizo callar.

-¡Basta! ¿Acaso no quieren obedecer a su capitana?- Wolfgang llego al lado de la oji azul- Empiecen zánganos- pese a que ya no era el capitán su presencia seguía imponiendo.

Se escucharon otras quejas, pero más bajas, todo el equipo empezó a correr, menos la chica que se unió al ex bravucón de la primaria 118.

-¿Así que te está constando trabajo controlar al equipo?- ambos estaban sentados en las gradas del campo observando a los chicos correr.

-Eso quisieras Wolfgang- la rubia miro molesta al chico- Solamente me agarraron en un momento de debilidad.

-¿Acaso ese momento tiene que ver con cierta persona con cabeza en forma de balón?- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba al oji verde

-¿De qué hablas?- los nervios empezaban a jugar con su estado de ánimo nuevamente.

-¿De verdad crees que no me fije que Arnoldo regreso?- había cierta molestia en la voz del chico.

-¿Serías demasiado tonto como para no darte cuenta del balón andante?- la chica se rio de su propio chiste.

-Por favor Pataki, ¿A quién quieres engañar?- se recargo en su totalidad en la grada de atrás- Sé que ese chico te saca de tu centro

-Eso no es cierto- imitó al chico y también se recargo, pero frunció el ceño- Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-¿En serio? En ponies y arcoíris lo más seguro- la chica lo golpeo en el brazo- Vamos eres una señorita pórtate como tal- dijo mientras se sobaba la parte afectada.

-Pues deja de decir tonterías- se puso de pie, la mayoría de los chicos ya habían acabado de dar las vueltas, menos Eugene que sufría su cuarta caída del día y era ayudado por Arnold.

-Pataki- la chica regreso la mirada- Recuerda que ellos te tienen más miedo que tú a ellos.

-Idiota- aventándole una pelota le dijo- Ayúdame a lanzar, hoy no tengo ganas de cansarme

Con una risa que invadió el campo Wolfgang se levantó y empezó a dar instrucciones a los chicos.

0

0

-No sé quién es más sádico viejo, si Wolfgang o Helga- el moreno estaba tirado en el suelo, como la mayoría de sus compañeros, el entrenamiento había sido brutal, Wolfgang los hizo batear por sus vidas y aunque la mayoría ya conocía su técnica de entrenamiento, la resintieron después de tanto tiempo de no practicarla.

-Creo que Wolfgang- Harold era el más cansado y golpeado de todos, la rubia se vengó de su burla haciéndolo el primero en batear, círculos rojos aún se podía ver en los brazo del muchacho.

Arnold no prestaba realmente atención a la plática, observaba como Helga y Wolfgang se reían, el chico la estaba ayudando a recoger los instrumentos usados en la práctica. Algo en el estómago del oji verde se retorcía, no le gustaba la sensación, incluso se sentía molesto.

-¿De cuándo acá Wolfgang y Helga son amigos?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo y señalo con la mirada a la pareja que seguía riéndose.

-Pues…-Gerald no estaba seguro de qué responder, la voz de su amigo era molesta- Cuando entramos a la preparatoria Helga y él hicieron una tregua, nuestra generación no fue víctima de las típicas novatadas, bueno, no que yo me haya enterado. Creo que Helga le pidió apoyo a él y él se lo dio, desde entonces son buenos…no sabría decir si son amigos, mucha gente pensó que eran- el moreno se calló y se detuvo, vio como el rubio bajaba la mirada.

-¿Novios?- completo en voz baja.

-Sí- el peli negro se levantó- Vamos hermano, son sólo rumores.

-Rumores que existen todavía ¿verdad?- el oji verde se dio la vuelta y salió del campo.

-Espera Arnie.

El grito de Gerald llegó a los oídos de la rubia que pudo ver como su tormento se iba, Wolfgang vio como la cara de la mirada de la chica se entristecía.

-Jajajajaja- la risa del chico la saco de su trance- Al parecer aún te mueve el tapete el Cabeza de Balón.

-Ya te he dicho que sólo yo le puedo decir así- la rubia levanto la última pelota que estaba en el suelo.

-Vaya, no lo negaste- ambos iniciaron la caminata hacia el armario donde guardaban el equipo deportivo.

-No contesto porque es una pregunta muy estúpida- empujo los dos costales y cerró la puerta- Bien grandote, te toca invitar las bebidas.

-Muy lista Pataki- soltando un suspiro de resignación la siguió a la salida- ¿No tengo opción verdad?

-No- fue llana y lisa la respuesta de la rubia.

* * *

-Viejo, nunca fueron novios- Gerald estaba en la cafetería con su amigo, ambos tenían una taza humeante frente a ellos, al parecer la primera nevada del año no tardaría en caer, la temperatura descendía cada vez más.

-¿Seguro? ¿Tú como sabes?- el hecho de pensar que Wolfgang y Helga tuvieran o hayan tenido algo lo hacía sentirse realmente mal, más que mal, extremadamente molesto.

-Porque Phoebe me lo hubiera dicho- el moreno sorbió de su taza el líquido, divertido vio la cara de confusión de su acompañante- No hay persona que apoye más el hecho de que tú y Pataki estén juntos que Phoebe.

-¿Qué?- el rubio se sonrojo un poco.

-Sí Arnie, Phoebe es una carta muy fuerte en esta cosa rara que tienen tú y Helga- el rubio se atraganto un poco.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- se limpió la bebida que derramó al escuchar a su mejor amigo.

-Porque no pensé que la fueras a necesitar- el celular del moreno sonó, revisando la pantalla sonrió- Viejo no te quiero dejar con más dudas, pero te doy un consejo, no utilices a Phoebe al menos que estés seguro que no hay nada más que jugar

-Espero no llegar a eso- el rubio pidió la cuenta y la pago.

-No Arnie, yo pago lo mío- saco su cartera pero su amigo lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, ésta va por mí- con una sonrisa el chico salió de la cafetería sin observar a la pareja que llegaba en ese momento.

* * *

-¿Entonces me vas a platicar tu re-encuentro con el Cabeza de Balón?- con sus respectivas bebidas los rubios tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más escondidas.

-Ya te dije que sólo yo le puedo decir así- en cuestiones de apodos la oji azul era muy posesiva- No tengo nada que contar, regresó, se adaptó y ahora es parte del equipo de baseball y del grupo.

-Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo- la rubia desvió la mirada, obviamente no le iba a decir a Wolfgang como había huido del oji verde, tragando seco observo a la pareja que estaba enfrente de ellos, sin querer se remontó al pasado.

* * *

-¡Wolfgang!- una Helga con uni ceja, vestida de pantalones rotos a la altura de las rodillas, playera negra y un gorra rosa, se le acercó al chico de cabello rubio cenizo y mirada café, él era alto, muy alto, casi alcanzaba el metro noventa, vestía pantalones de mezclilla, un poco ajustados, playera verde y una chamarra de cuero, con botas de piel.

-¿Qué quieres Pataki?- el chico estaba sorprendido que la rubia lo buscará, en la secundaria habían tenido sus roces, no tan grandes como en la primaria, pero sí los demasiados como para saber que podían ser lo que quisieran menos amigos.

-Tu protección- la mirada de la chica era decidida, faltaba una semana para que empezará la preparatoria y ella sabía que no iba a ser sencillo el inicio y la verdad no deseaba tener problemas, suficientes había tenido con ser la casi- matona de la secundaria, como para manchar rápidamente su reputación en la preparatoria.

-¿Por qué te la daría?- preguntó, sabía que no tenía que meterse con la oji azul, la conocía, era capaz de defender a sus amigos a costa de todo y todos y eso lo incluía a él. En la secundaria tuvieron una pelea tan grande que mucha gente pensó que él era realmente malo, la idea cambió cuando Helga tuvo una pelea con un chico mayor que ella, pesé a que no había ganado, dejo suficientemente mal al otro como para que los estudiantes le tuvieran de cierta manera, miedo.

-Simple, te hice un favor en la secundaria, ahora me lo cobro- la realidad es que la chica había buscado esa pelea cuando se dio cuenta que la gente de verdad le tenía miedo a Wolfgang, él nunca se había atrevido a tocarla, por lo menos no después de la primaria, la pelea que tuvieron fue más de bromas, que dejaron muy mal parado al rubio, por eso ella provoco al chico mayor. La única que tenía derecho de hacer sentir mal al chico de la mirada café era ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- él sospechaba un poco la verdad de la pelea de Helga con el estudiante mayor, pero nunca la quiso comprobar, el hecho de que ella lo hubiera protegido le parecía inverosímil.

-Los dos sabemos perfectamente de lo que hablo- y ahí estaba la respuesta a su duda, realmente ella lo había ayudado a él.

-Tengo un pago extra

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto llena de curiosidad

-Una cita, pero una cita de verdad- completo sonriendo

-¿Qué?- nunca nadie la había invitado a salir o bueno tal vez sí, pero ella nunca permitió que los chicos que acercarán se hicieran de ideas equivocadas- Estás loco

-No, simplemente quiero salir contigo Pataki- el chico miraba divertido como la rubia se confundía.

-¿Por qué?- de verdad no comprendía porque alguien como Wolfgang le proponía algo así, él era un chico popular, sí es cierto que era por su agresividad, pero más de una chica estaba tras de él.

-Simple, no eres una persona normal, debe ser muy interesante salir con alguien como tú

-¿Acaso te estás burlando?- para ella, que había leído todo tipo de literatura, el truco del chico interesante y rudo no funcionaba.

-Claro que no- el chico se le acercó- ¡Demonios Pataki!- la veía desde el suelo, la chica certeramente soltó su puño sobre el estómago de él.

-Es que la vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores querían salir a saludar- la chica se empezó a retirar pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Sabes que me necesitas para que no les hagan nada a tus amiguitos- se levantó sujetándose el vientre.

Se quedó callada, se pensaba suficientemente fuerte como para detener a los matones de la preparatoria, pero tampoco quería crearse una fama de mala, no cuando finalmente se podía estar jugando su futuro, finalmente estaba en la recta final antes de entrar a la universidad y era obvio que no quería entrar a la comunitaria del estado- No saldré contigo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia- la chica lo miró sorprendida- Simplemente ten una cita conmigo, o es qué acaso el Cabezón no te deja hablar con ningún chico.

* * *

-HELGA!- la chica reaccionó, aún estaba en la cafetería con Wolfgang, el chico lo miraba burlón- ¿Otra vez te fuiste a Patakilandia?

-¿Patakilandia?- la chica aún no regresaba del todo al presente.

-Sí, ese mundo raro que existe en tu cabeza en el cual te pierdes a veces- la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante lo hizo reír- Creo que te conozco más de lo que quieres aceptar

-Eso quisieras- murmuro.

-¿Entonces te vas a dignar a contarme qué está pasando con Arnoldo?- le hablo a la camarera y le pidió un sándwich- ¿Quieres uno?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Perdón por ofenderte con mi pregunta- pidió dos emparedados, ambos platicando, él como siempre iba a pagar la cuenta, no pudo evitar irse a días pasados.

* * *

-¿Entonces Helga?- le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre, nunca lo había hecho, siempre era Pataki.

-¿Una cita?- pregunto rascándose el brazo

-¿Qué tienes que perder?- una sonrisa de cazador apareció en su rostro.

-No quiero baratijas, todo de primer nivel, cena, cine, diversión, todo el paquete- la chica lo tomo por la solapa- Y quiero que te quede algo bien claro, es la primera y última cita que tienes con Helga G. Pataki.

-Jajajajajajajajaja- la risa invadió el ambiente- No podía esperar nada más de ti, paso por ti hoy a las 7- se retiró, pero se detuvo y la volvió a mirar- Por cierto, eres una señorita, vístete como tal para nuestra cita.

-Idiota- el chico alcanzo a evadir la lata que la rubia aventó en su dirección. Así que iba a tener una cita con Wolfgang, el ex abusador de la primaria 118, eso la inquietaba, llevaba años sin una cita, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sus únicas citas las había tenido con Arnold. Suspiro y se llenó de resignación- No lo estoy engañando, cómo podría si no tenemos una relación.

* * *

-¿Sabes en qué estoy pensando?- le preguntó dándole la última mordida a su emparedado.

-¿Acaso piensas?- lo molesto la rubia sorbiendo su bebida

-¡Qué graciosa!- con un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de la chica- En nuestra primera cita.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- soltándose del agarre se sobo la extremidad afectada- Más bien en nuestra única cita.

-Porque no quisiste tener más- la voz salió afectada, muy en su interior sabía que aún le gustaba la persona que tenía enfrente- Contéstame algo.

-¿Qbffe?- tenía la boca llena, de un bocado acabo lo que quedaba de su comida, tragando volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me rechazaste y ahora no estás con él?- la miro, es cierto que no era la chica más femenina del mundo, menos cuando comía, por lo menos no cuando estaba con él, pero tenía algo, una belleza animal, más natural, ejemplo era que ella casi no se maquillaba, en ese momento no traía gota de maquillaje y para ser honestos no lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué?- sentía que se ahogaba, Wolfgang nunca había sido tan directo, bueno no después de que ella lo rechazará.

* * *

-¿Por qué no?- llevaban dos semanas de haber iniciado el primer año de la preparatoria, Helga había entrado al equipo de baseball, en el primer juego en un arranque de furia dejo inconsciente al bateador que estaba en turno, Wolfgang había cumplido su palabra, pese a que no se juntaba con la banda principal de abusones, la gente lo respetaba y hacían lo que él decía.

-Simple, porque tú eres tú y yo soy yo- la rubia estaba recargada en la pared del campo Gerald.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- Wolfgang acaba de declarársele a la chica y esta parecía estarse burlando de él- No entiendo.

-No me sorprende- esbozo una sonrisa- Wolfgang buscabas una respuesta, no una explicación.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- realmente empezaba a molestarse

-No- se movió incomoda, para ella era simple la respuesta, no, porque no eres Arnold, pero no quería explicarla.

-Pataki dime la verdad, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?- él sabía que existía otra persona en la vida de la rubia, él lo conocía, pero no era posible que después de tanto tiempo ella siguiera enamorada de él.

-Yo…- la estaba acorralando, eso no le gustaba.

-¿Pataki?- la presiono un poco más.

-Yo….

-Dime- puso ambos brazos alrededor de la cabeza de la chica para evitar que huyera.

-Yo…- estaba cada vez más incómoda, nunca se había dado cuenta que los ojos cafés del chico tenía ciertas salpicaduras de verde, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca se dio cuenta

-¡Helga dime!- se acercó más con la intención de besarla.

-Porque no eres Arnold- empujándolo se liberó del agarre, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado se tapó la boca.

-¿Arnold?- el chico la miro intrigado- ¿El Cabeza de Balón?

-Sí- bajo la mirada- Ya te dije que no le digas así- murmuro, no era la primera vez que lo mencionaban en sus pláticas.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo único que se te ocurre decirme es que no le diga así?- libero un poco de tensión riéndose- Eres tan…Acabas de rechazar al chico más solicitado de toda la preparatoria y lo único que se te ocurre hacer es defender a una persona que ni siquiera está- regreso su mirada a la chica- ¿Entonces así están las cosas?

-Lo…siento- bajo la mirada, pero la levanto al escuchar al chico reírse aún más fuerte, con molestia lo golpeo en el brazo- ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

-Ya te dije que eres una señorita Pataki, pórtate como tal- camino y se sentó en las gradas seguido por la rubia, le sonrió con sinceridad- No sería capaz de burlarme de ti. ¿Qué te parece que seamos amigos?

-¿Amigos?- su mirada estaba llena de duda.

-Sí, camarada, amigos, confidentes- la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara.

-¿Camarada, amigos, confidentes?

-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?- pregunto con burla

-¿Todo lo que…- se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, el chico se volvió a reír- Idiota

-Lo dice la persona que está repitiendo todo lo que yo digo- le chica lo volvió a golpear- Ya Pataki o voy a pensar que era masoquista y esto te excita- la chica se sonrojo al escuchar eso.

-Idiota- se paró y se disponía a irse cuando la voz del chico la alcanzó

-¿Entonces somos amigos?- Wolfgang tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Ya veremos- con un gesto se despidió y se fue.

* * *

La rubia se le quedo viendo al chico, era una de las pocas personas que realmente podía llamar amigo, recordaba el día cuándo él se le declaró, después de eso se volvieron amigos, con él podía hacer todo lo que no podía con Phoebe, ver y hablar de luchas, hacer deportes pesados y bromas sin sentirse del todo mal, sin embargo Wolfgang tenía una parte humana muy cálida que poca gente conocía, tal vez por eso se sentía tan cómoda con él, ambos ocultaban su parte más frágil.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?- siguió observando al rubio, alto, fuerte y para muchas chicas extremadamente atractivo, para ella…su amigo, su confidente, incluso su hermano; pero entre ellos había temas de los cuales nunca hablaban, el principal: parejas.

-Por qué no, veamos si la señorita se porta como tal en este asunto- le volvió hablar a la camarera- ¿Lo mismo?

-No, quiero una copa de helado, con corteza de chocolate, crema batida y una cereza- tanto la mesera y el chico se le quedaron viendo- ¿Qué esperas hermana?- la mesera volteo a ver al rubio, con resignación asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que esperas que yo pagué todo ¿verdad?- la oji azul le sonrió inocentemente

-No veo a otra persona por aquí- la mesera les trajo la orden, una copa de helado para Helga y otro café para él.

-A veces me pregunto cuántos años tienes en realidad- comento viendo a la rubia comer el helado como niña chiquita- ¿Ya me vas a contar?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- limpiándose la boca observo al chico fastidiado- De acuerdo- continuo- No hay mucho que contar, él regreso y…no sé porque no estoy con él ¿de acuerdo?- nuevamente había gritado cosas que no debía decir, parecía que lo hacía cada vez que le metían presión.

-¿Culpa tuya o del cabezón?- parecía ser que el problema iba más allá de lo que el rubio se imaginaba.

-¿Honestamente?- el chico contestó con la mirada- Creo que es mía- mirando a su alrededor se puso de pie- No puedo explicarlo, simplemente…no creo estar lista todavía.

-Pero lo tienes a tu alcance- el chico estaba sorprendido, sabía que Helga no era una persona normal, pero nunca se imaginó que sería capaz de ir su mayor anhelo- Es tu sueño

-No- interrumpió- Ahora es mi realidad, una, de la que no estoy segura.

-¿Acaso ya no te gusta?- preguntó con una leve esperanza.

-Claro que me gusta, incluso más, pero…- suspiro y se dio la vuelta para retirarse- Todo se ha vuelta tan real, que tengo miedo- con eso concluyo dejando a Wolfgang con muchas dudas, él sabía que lo más correcto era no seguir a la rubia y así lo hizo, se quedó en el establecimiento suficiente tiempo, después se levantó, pago la cuenta y salió, mirando el suelo murmuro.

-Creo que ya no es tiempo de sueños, sino de realidades Pataki- se retiró a su casa recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

-¡Pataki!- pocas cosas asustaban realmente a Helga en esta vida, una, como bien sabemos, eran las ratas, la otra que el entrenador del equipo de bas ball le gritará en frente de toda la escuela y en este momento estaba viviendo la segunda.

-Entrenador- la rubia caminó hacía el hombre, se veía realmente molesto.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no están entrenando?- el enojo se reflejaba en cada movimiento que el hombre hacía.

-Porque hoy no tene…

-El primer juego es en menos de una semana-le entrego una carpeta- Quiero la descripción de cada jugador para hoy en mi escritorio.

-Pero usted no tienes escritorio

-¡Pataki!- empezó el reto de miradas.

-Es la verdad- la rubia no se iba a dejar amedrentar por nadie y mucho menos enfrente de todo el estudiantado- Además ¿para qué quiere un reporte de todos los jugadores? Conozco a cada uno y sí están todavía en el equipo es porque se lo merecen.

-No me provoque..

-Usted no me provoque a mí- la rubia se puso de puntillas para estar a la altura del hombre- Conozco mi trabajo, ¿de verdad cree que después de todo lo que trabaje para llegar a donde estoy voy a dejar que…

-Eso espero- el hombre, la dejo con la palabra en la boca- No me gustaría perder a una capitana como tú.

Helga se quedó quieta ¿acaso el entrenador había insinuado que le quitaría el puesto de capitana? No lo permitiría, todo menos eso.

0

0

-¿Escucharon de la pelea que tuvieron el entrenador y Helga en el pasillo?- Stinky, Sid y Harold se encontraban en una mesa de la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo, en la compañía de Arnold y Gerald, el primero daba a conocer los detalles del pleito, ya conocido por todos los alumnos, y la amenaza que existía sobre la cabeza de la oji azul- Al parecer si no ganamos en el primer juego el entrenador amenazo con quitar a Pataki del equipo, lo cual sería una desgracia- todos se le quedaron viendo- Seamos honestos, Helga siempre ha sido nuestra capitana.

-Tienes razón Narizón- la rubia llegó y se sentó con ellos- Soy lo mejor que tienen- bajo la mirada- Pero somos un equipo.

-¿Acaso estás asustada Pataki?- como siempre Harold provocándola.

-No Niño Rosa, confió en el equipo- otra vez las bocas de todos cayeron de sorpresa- De acuerdo perdedores no lo voy a repetir, primero- le quito su pudin de tapioca a Stinky- Tú dame eso.

-Oye- la miró muy molesto- Agradece que no sea de limón.

-Sí, sí como sea- empezó a comer el postre- Segundo, los espero en el campo terminando las clases, tenemos que empezar a planear la estrategia del juego- terminó de comer y se puso de pie- No quiero excusas- volteando a ver a Harold completo-Sobre todo tuyas.

-Pero Rhonda…

-Yo me encargo de la princesa, los veo en el campo perdedores- se retiró.

0

0

-Muy bien- la rubia de encontraba en frente de todo el equipo, habían terminado el calentamiento, pero la chica quería platicar con ellos- Supongo que ya todos saben de mi…encuentro con el entrenador y sé que más de uno está feliz de que me saquen- titubeó un poco antes de continuar- Pero, esto no se trata sólo de mí, somos un equipo, el nombre de todos está en juego- todos estaban callados mirándola, era sorprendente que Helga G. Pataki estuviera hablando de esa manera- Vamos chicos, demos el todo por el todo, si ganamos lo hacemos juntos, si perdemos- callo por un momento y vio a su equipo, a la gran mayoría los conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y sin poder evitarlo choco su mirada con los ojos verdes- Suerte con el próximo capitán- todos rieron, seguía siendo su habilidad, llegar a un punto serio y desviarlo- Bien zopencos a sus posiciones.

-Helga- el primero en ponerse de pie fue Harold- Somos un equipo, si ganamos lo hacemos juntos, si perdemos lo hacemos también juntos.

-Me gusta esa actitud- y esbozo una sonrisa, tal vez no estaba sola siendo capitana.

0

0

-Bien- Phoebe estaba de pie frente a Gerald- Voy hablar con Rhonda, aunque no sé si acepten, entiende el equipo de porristas

-Ya sé que nunca van a un juego de base ball, pero Phoebe, Helga es- el moreno puso ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-De acuerdo, aunque te voy a confesar algo- la voz de la asiática bajo y el chico se tuvo que acercar para escucharla- Me sorprende que estés haciendo esto por Helga ¿tengo que dudar de tu fidelidad hacia Arnold?

-¡Phoebe!- el chico se alejó sorprendido- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Pataki…Arnold- no lograba formar una sola idea, de pronto la chica se puso a reír.

-Era broma Gerald- la sonrisa no abandono sus labios- Sé que aprecias a Helga… como amiga.

-Phoebe- el moreno se acercó y la tomó del mentón, sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de la chica, al percatarse de su acción la soltó inmediatamente, definitivamente él no era tan atrevido como Arnold- Lo siento.

-No te disculpes- le causaba ternura verlo ahí de pie, tan alto y fuerte y tan tímido e inseguro- Nunca te disculpes conmigo.

Ambos sonrieron, seguían ahí los sentimientos de siempre, pero por el momento alguien necesitaba su ayuda y esa persona era Helga G. Pataki.

-¡Maldición!- la voz femenina desesperada se escuchó por todo el barrio, asustando a dos viejitas que pasaban en frente de la casa azul de tres pisos. Helga estaba peinándose enfrente del espejo, pero al parecer su cabello no tenía ganas de colaborar hoy con ella- ¡Maldición!- volvió a exclamar al darse cuenta que tenía enredado el cepillo en sus largos cabellos dorados.

-Niña ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué maldices tanto?- Bob entro al baño atraído por los gritos de su hija.

-Porque esta cosa que tengo por cabello no colabora- por primera vez en 17 años su padre no supo que decir, a veces se confundía cuando la rubia se portaba como adolescente.

-Pero…- el hombre dudaba que responder- ¿Quieres que te de dinero para que te lo cortes?

-¡Demonios Bob!- lo empujo hasta sacarlo del cuarto- No eres de gran ayuda- volvió su mirada al espejo, nunca había tenido problema con su manera de peinar y no es que le interesará mucho, pero estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, al día siguiente era el juego, el primero de la temporada, por ello es que sus manos se portaban extremadamente torpes dando como resultado que por primera vez en su vida tuviera el cabello esponjado, desesperada se hizo el único peinado que se podía hacer incluso nerviosa. Entro a su cuarto y empezó a buscar su ropa, al terminar se vio en el espejo- Debe ser una broma- peinada de dos coletas, vestida con una playera rora y un pantalón de mezclilla, una Helga de diez años le sonreía, soltando un grito de frustración corrió a la planta baja, era demasiado tarde para pensar en cambiar algo- ¡Miriam!- su madre estaba dormida en el sofá- ¿Mi almuerzo?

-Oh lo siento querida, me quedé dormida- la rubia sintió un escalofrió, parecía un deja vú, sacudiendo la cabeza evitó que viejos sentimientos regresarán- Ayer trabajamos hasta noche, llegué muy tarde y me quedé dormida- la chica suspiro, por lo menos ahora su madre dormía en el sillón por cansancio y no por el alcohol.

-Como sea Miriam, me voy- se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz de su madre la detuvo.

-Toma- le estiro un billete de 20 dólares- Para que compres el almuerzo- la oji azul sonrió, definitivamente las cosas no podían regresar al estado de hace 7 años.

-Gracias mamá- corrió y prendió el coche, el frío aumentó en la noche y las calles parecían congeladas, no quería correr y prefirió no tentar a la suerte y llegar tarde.

0

0

-Señorita Pataki- la voz de la maestra de física le indico que no había podido entrar al salón sin ser vista por ella- Llego tarde, sabe cuál es el castigo por eso ¿verdad?

-Sí- murmuro por lo bajo, pero no podía ir a detención esa tarde, el juego era mañana- Pero, no habría manera de cambiarlo por algo que no requiera mi presencia- sonrió inocentemente.

-Sé que mañana tiene un gran partido, el primero de la temporada ¿me equivocó?- la señorita Wallace era de las pocas maestras que contaba con la simpatía de la rubia, pese a que tenía buenas calificaciones y su inteligencia era superior, los problemas de actitud hacía que tuviera contrariedades con muchos de sus otros profesores.

-No profe- no podían castigarla, no cuando faltaba un día para el juego.

-De acuerdo, hagamos un trato- la rubia la miro suspicazmente, esta profesora era demasiado inteligente, tal vez la única en la escuela que ponía en su lugar a la rubia de vez en cuando- No voy a ser factor para que el equipo de baseball pierda a tan buena capitana, por ello en compensación a lo de hoy, bueno prepararás la clase de la próxima semana- la rubia empezó a sonreír con auto suficiencia- Alto ahí, no será tan fácil- otra vez la desconfianza se reflejaba en la cara de la rubia- Quiero algo dinámico y creativo, no quiero las típicas cartulinas y demás cosas que hace el estudiante promedia, por último tus compañeros van a decidir si tu clase es lo suficientemente buena como para evitar el castigo- la chica soltó un suspiro y se empezó a dirigir a su asiento- ¿A dónde cree que va?.

-A mi asiento- contestó

-No por hoy, dije que no te daría una detención, pero sí un castigo, ve a la esquina y te quedas de pie- el resto del grupo soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué?- Helga empezaba a dudar de su aprecio por la maestra.

-Lo que oíste- una sonrisa divertida adorno la cara de la maestra- refunfuñando la rubia se dirigió a la esquina trasera del salón- nuevamente señorita Pataki ¿A dónde cree que va?

-Pues a la…

-No a ésa, sino a la que está al lado de su compañero Shortman- la rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa, como si no fuera bastante humillación ya el castigo y la exposición ahora se tendría que pasar una hora, bueno lo que quedaba de ella dándole la espalda a Arnold, con la cabeza gacha se puso donde le indicó la profesora evitando a todo momento cruzar mirada con el rubio- Bien continuemos, como les decía los gases nobles…

0

0

-¿Helga estás bien?- la rubia estaba acostada en una mesa del patio, había ido ahí a almorzar y a des engarrotar los músculos que tenía trabados por estar más de una hora parada, su mejor amiga llegó donde se hallaba para darle un jugo.

-Sí Pheebs- tomo la botella que le ofrecían

-Creo que la maestra se divirtió hoy a tu costa- la asiática no lo quería aceptar pero ella también se había divertido, de vez en cuando era bueno ver que alguien ponía a su mejor amiga en su lugar, sobre todo porque al pasar la rubia toda la clase de espalda le dio la oportunidad a alguien de que disfrutará esa vista, la chica se rio al recordar la cara del oji verde y sus vanos esfuerzos por desviar sus ojos de esa parte de la anatomía de su amiga.

-Me las va a pagar- la chica se enderezó y se sentó al lado de la chica de anteojos- No es gracioso- Phoebe no pudo más y soltó una carcajada que se escuchó por todo el patio- ¡Phoebe!

-Lo siento, lo siento Helga es que…

-Ha sido de las cosas más divertidas que hemos visto en el año Pataki- Gerald llegó junto con Arnold, el cual al ver a la rubia se sonrojo, provocando que Phoebe se riera más fuerte, los dos chicos se sentaron en frente de ellas- No pensé que te importará tanto el equipo- dijo en son de burla.

-Pues para tu información Geraldo no serían nada sin mí- el mal humor de la chica iba en aumento- Así que antes de decir algo más- intervino al ver que el moreno abría la boca para decir algo- Me retiro para dejar de oír tantas estupideces- se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar.

-Helga espera- Arnold la había seguido hasta la parte trasera de la escuela.

-¿Qué quieres Cabeza de Balón?- lo volteó a ver fastidiada- ¿Tú también te vienes a burlar?

-¿Cuándo lo he hecho?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa, la rubia frunció el ceño- De acuerdo, sí lo he hecho, pero no quería hablar de eso.

-¿Entonces?- se dejó caer en el suelo y se acostó completamente, el chico hizo lo mismo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con toda la sinceridad, la chica giro la cabeza para verlo.

-Yo- de repente se dio cuenta, estaba presionada, nerviosa, por eso no lograba que las cosas salieran como ella quisiera- No sé.

-¿Estás asustada?- también giro para verla.

-Creo- alzó los brazos y los dejo caer a su lado, uno de ellos cayó en el estómago del muchacho- Siento que todo por lo que he peleado se está alejando.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres capitana?- inconscientemente tomó la mano de la chica y empezó a masajearla, ella no se movió.

-Creo- cerro los ojos- Es nuestro último año Arnoldo, no quiero pasar por alto ninguna oportunidad, si pierdo este juego quiero que sea porque son mejores que nosotros, no por alguna tontería.

-Por eso te quedaste callada hoy ¿verdad?- el masaje continuaba.

-Así es- seguía con los ojos cerrados, sólo disfrutando la caricia- A veces pienso que sería más sencillo si no…

-No serías tú- interrumpió- No serías Helga G. Pataki sino dijeras lo que piensas.

-No siempre lo hago- finalmente quito su mano.

-Te equivocas- la oji azul abrió los ojos y lo miro con duda- No dices lo que sientes, pero sí lo que piensas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sentándose.

-Tú eres lo que piensas y lo que sientes, pero siempre es más fácil decir lo que piensas a lo que sientes, tu pensamiento es tu parte fría, la que no es vulnerable, lo que sientes es la parte que pocos…- se hinco frente a ella- Que yo siempre quiero ver, capitana Pataki.

-Estúpido Cabeza de Balón- él ya estaba de pie- Ayúdame a parar- dijo estirando su brazo, el chico lo tomó y la jalo contra él.

-Servida Prin….

-No- dijo alto y se separó de él- Deja de arruinarme los apodos Arnoldo.

-De acuerdo- volvió a sonreír- No te diré princesa ¿Qué te parece…

-No- lo detuvo también con las manos- Necesito concentrarme, no digas, no hagas nada que me desconcentre de mañana ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo prometo- una sonrisa juguetona peleaba por aparecer en su boca, pero en vez de eso hizo algo que hizo reír a la rubia- Como ordene capitán Pataki- y la saludo como buen soldado.

-Idiota- empezó a caminar- Corre, tenemos dos clases más antes del entrenamiento.

* * *

Era el día del juego y pese a que la temperatura estaba baja las gradas estaban llenas, no hubo mejor publicidad que la posible salida de Helga. El juego se iba a llevar a cabo en la preparatoria de la rubia, por ello la mayoría de los espectadores eran alumnos y padres de familia de esa escuela. Entre los presentes se hallaban Big Bob y Miriam, al igual que los padres del rubio y sus abuelos, de hecho los padres de todos los integrantes del equipo de baseball estaban presentes.

-Viejo, ¿crees que Helga esté bien?- preguntó Gerald al tiempo que calentaba, Arnold estaba calentando también, pero veía preocupado a la rubia, ésta estaba pálida, como esa vez que cayó del techo de su cuarto, en esa ocasión decidió ignorarla, pero ahora.

-Helga no es la única en el equipo-contestó.

-Bien, reúnanse- el equipo se acercó a ella, se veía un poco más compuesta- Bien chicos es el primer juego, quiero que todos entiendan que confió en cada uno de ustedes, si los quise en el equipo fue porque vi su potencial- los chicos empezaron a sonreír- Así que zopencos si alguno de ustedes no juega a su nivel les juro que…

-Nosotros también te queremos Pataki- interrumpió un burlón Sid.

-Por eso- Gerald tomo a la oji azul por los hombros y la llevo al campo, de repente una canción empezó a sonar.

A mitad del campo, en el montículo del lanzador se encontraba el equipo de porristas, Rhonda la porrista líder se acercó a Helga.

-Esto es para ti Pataki- e iniciaron una rutina que termino en un vano, pero valioso intento de formar el nombre de Helga con el cuerpo de las chicas. Todos aplaudieron concluido el espectáculo, los jugadores del otro equipo se le quedaron viendo asustados y pensando: ¿qué tan fuerte tiene que ser el otro equipo como para que las porritas los apoyen? Pero no era cuestión de fuerza sino de lealtad.

-Ves- todo el equipo estaba ya en su lado del campo, las porristas se colocaron en la primera grada y animaba a la gente de vez en cuando a gritar. El rubio se acercó a la chica y la tomo de la mano- Todos confiamos en ti, sobre todo yo- y se agacho y deposito un beso en la mano de la chica. Una rechiflada se empezó a escuchar.

-Así se hace hermano- comentó Sid

-Eres un atrevido Arnie- Gerald observaba muy divertido la escena.

-No puedo creerlo, la Ceja de Oruga es capaz de atraer a un chico- todos se rieron, incluso Arnold por el comentario de Harold.

-Agradece Niño Rosa que te necesite para este juego sino ya estarías dos metros bajo tierra- Helga lo tenía agarrado por la zolapa.

-¡Mamá!- la risa se volvieron más fuertes.

-¡Basta! Es momento de ganar- la rubia salió, eran los primeros en lanzar- Vengamos hacer lo que mejor hacemos.

-¡Sí!- y el juego empezó.

0

0

Estaban en la parte baja de la novena entrada, el equipo visitante había hecho bien en temer al de casa, ya que los segundos iban ganando con la ventaja de cuatro carreras. Al parecer Helga tenía ojo para las posiciones y momentos de poner o no a cierto jugador, además de que el regreso de Curly dada como resultado que todas las posiciones fueran fuertes. Finalmente concluyó el juego con seis carreras de ventaja para el equipo de la rubia todos estaban muy felices, ella se sentía aliviada.

-Esa es mi capitana- Big Bob la tenía abrazada- No esperaba menos de ti.

-Gracias papá- la chica se sentía avergonzada, que su padre ya no fuera tan frío con ella dentro de su casa no era problema, pero en público. Cerca de ahí el rubio también estaba siendo felicitado por sus padres, en el juego había anotado tres homerun, y aunque la chica no lo quisiera aceptar esos había sido de gran ayuda.

-Bien, como estoy de buen humor- poniendo sus manos el hombre gritó- A todos los del equipo los invitó comer helado- la risa de todos se escuchó.

-¡Papá!- exclamó la rubia sonrojada.

-¿No les gusta el helado?- estaba confundido.

-No papá

-¿A su edad no les gustas el helado?- cada minuto que pasaba se confundía más- ¿Qué no tienen 12 años?

-La mayoría tenemos 17- su padre siempre sería su padre.

-¿En serio?- mirando a su hija con pena-¿No te hicimos tus dulces…

-Shhh- le tapó la boca a su padre- No lo digas, no des ideas- cerca, bastante cerca estaba Rhonda, Helga les había dicho que no tuvo fiesta de dieciséis años porque su padre no quería, no iba a permitir que la Princesa se enterará de la mentira, conociéndola la iba a obligar a ir a un fiesta organizada por ella- Hablamos en la casa.

-No seas tacaño Pataki, mejor invítalos a comer- el abuelo se acercó al hombre- Invítanos a comer.

-¿Invítanos?- frunció el ceño- Viejo, hacía referencia al equipo.

-Como siempre eres un tacaño- sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo los hombres empezaron a discutir- Pataki es un tacaño- meneando el trasero y enseñando la lengua Phillip se siguió burlando del hombre.

-¡Basta!- acercándose al anciano lo amenazó con el puño- Basta he dicho- y al igual que inició la pelea ahora empezaba una carrera, el mayor de los Shortman seguido por el patriarca Pataki.

-¡Papa!- Helga estaba muy avergonzada.

-Déjalos- Stella se acercó a la chica, de su mano venía Rose que le sonreía- Mejor ven a comer con nosotros.

-Yo…- Miriam también se acercó.

-Vamos Helga, pocas veces podemos compartir con las familias de tus amigos- su madre le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrío a la mamá de Arnold.

-Sí princesa- Rose ahora la jalaba de la mano- Así podemos jugar.

0

0

La simple invitación a comer para la rubia se convirtió en una fiesta, en la azotea de la Casa de Huéspedes, para el equipo de baseball, amigos y familiares. Muchos de los invitados, o auto invitados, estaban bailando al ritmo de la música que la abuela de Arnold producía con el piano, la acompañaba su nieto con la armónica y Curly con la guitarra. Gerald bailaba muy pegado de Phoebe, más lejos, en una esquina, se podía ver a Harold ser regañado por Rhonda por toda la comida que el chico había comido, jugando al limbo se encontraban Sheena, Nadine, Lila, Eugene, Sid y Stinky, el resto bailaba o comía, menos una rubia que tenía en sus brazos a Rose que dormía plácidamente.

-Helga, yo me encargo- Stella estaba en frente de ella estirando los brazos para recibir a la menor de sus hijas, la cual no soltó en ningún momento a la rubia, juntas comieron, bailaron, platicaron, la rubia le enseño a lanzar con la resortera y muchas cosas más que dejaron exhausta a la niña.

-Gracias- sonriendo le entrego a la menor de los Shortman y vio cómo se retiraba al interior de la casa. Se acercó a donde se encontraba el rubio, seguía tocando junto con su abuela y Curly, sin poder evitarlo se le quedo viendo, ahora un poco más alto que ella, fornido y bronceado, definitivamente se había convertido en un chico muy guapo, pese a ello Arnold seguía sonriendo al igual que cuando tenía diez años, una sonrisa sincera y llena de bondad, aquella por la cual la oji azul se enamoró de él. Con un suspiro se alejó y bajo las escaleras que la llevaban al cuarto del chico, le dolía un poco la cabeza, la mayoría eran felices por haber ganado el primer juego, para ella era apenas un obstáculo que logró superar, aún faltaban más y tal vez más pesados y difíciles.

-¿Sabes que la fantasía de la mayoría de los chicos es encontrarse a la chica de sus sueño en su cuarto?- Arnold estaba bajando de su cama en ese momento, ella estaba sentada en el sofá rojo- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó al darse cuenta que la chica no le había contestado, ni siquiera se había movido, preocupado se acercó inmediatamente a ella, para darse cuenta que la chica dormía, su cabeza se ladeaba de un lado a otro. El chico la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó completamente en el sillón, la rubia murmuro algo por lo bajo- ¿Qué dices?- pese a que la chica seguía dormida volvió hablar.

-Arnold- esta vez salió un poco más alto, el chico escuchó perfectamente, se sonrojo y la vio como si fuera la primera vez, la observó admirado. Helga era una chica, sí fuerte e incluso un poco ruda, pero era una mujer, delicada y frágil si la veías dormir, unos mechones caían sobre su rostro cubriendo una parte de él, siguiendo sus instintos el rubio hizo algo que tal vez si la oji azul estuviera consciente se lo cobraría muy caro.

Él junto levemente sus labios con los de ella, muy similar al sueño que tuvo meses atrás, separándose asustado el chico la miro nuevamente, no se había despertado, y pensó que si fuera un cuento de hadas eso sería muestra de que él no era el príncipe de ella. Se puso de pie avergonzado de su propio atrevimiento y un poco decepcionado por la idea anterior, sin embargo.

-No te vayas- escucho la voz de la chica y por un momento pensó que se había despertado por lo que se alejó asustado, después de unos segundos y ver que ella no se movía se acercó nuevamente, ella seguía dormida- Arnold, no te alejes.

-Nunca- contestó sonriendo, la tomo de la mano y la besó como horas antes en el campo de juego- Permite que siempre esté aquí- le acarició la frente y se dio cuenta que pronto, muy pronto, buscaría su respuesta, él ya la conocía, pero quería que ella se la diera. Con esos pensamientos se sentó en el suelo y recargo su cabeza en el sillón, muy cerca a la de Helga, a los minutos también se quedó profundamente dormido.

A unas calles de ahí se podía ver a dos hombres corriendo, un anciano y un hombre alto de una sola ceja.

-Nunca me vas alcanzar Pataki.

-Regresa viejo del demonio.


End file.
